Turnabout Innocence
by Hawahawa-author
Summary: Lang and Edgeworth's case isn't finished, darker forces are starting weave a tapestry of destruction to those who interfered with the ring. A white-haired man comes out to play and he isn't what he appears to be.
1. Unexpected Visitor

The white-haired man stopped the camera recording. He grinned as he saw the candle and blew it out. Darkness consumed the room. "Miles Edgeworth, Franziska von Karma, Lang Shi-Long, we will all meet soon," the white-haired man said. On his mirror, there were pictures of a certain frilly prosecutor, a blue-haired whip wielding lady, and a famous Interpol agent.

Miles was reading his case files, another court case, another guilty verdict, for some reason, he hasn't seen Phoenix anymore. He sighed, looking at his unique chessboard, he flicked the spiky blue king. "Checkmate," he said and smiled to himself. The image of winning a case with Phoenix as the defense put a smile on his face. He chuckled to himself.

"Sounds fun, Mr. Edgeworth, mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked, that man didn't knock when he came in, but Miles let it slip.

"So Agent Lang, what brings you to my office?" Miles asked. Lang grinned like a wolf.

"Oh come now Mr. Edgeworth, I take it you haven't read the papers," Lang said. He handed Miles a news article.

"Quercus Alba killed?!" Miles exclaimed. "List of next targets?!"

"Careful now Mr. Edgeworth, you might risk straining your vocal chords with that racket," Lang joked.

"Agent Lang, he's has been killed, you can't just shrug it off as a joke!" Miles said.

"Do I? The joke is that we spent 10 years trailing a small freaking problem when there were darker forces weaving something else!" Lang snarled.

"You mean, Alba was killed because he did his job?" Miles asked, feeling weak.

"Or because they didn't need him anymore," Lang replied, his hands clasped together.

There was knocking on Edgeworth's glass window.

"Kay?!" Miles exclaimed, he quickly opened the window to let Kay.

"Thank goodness you were in your office Mr. Edgeworth, my hands were slipping from my rope," Kay said. Miles was about to scold Kay but he thought of closing his window first, before he could close it though, two blurs jumped in.

"Wow you guys! How do you do that?" Kay asked, she punched the air to show them how impressed she was.

"We have a great Shifu!" one of the girls said.

"You almost broke my window!" Miles shouted.

"Oh Mr. Edgeworth, these are my new members of the new Yatagarasu!" Kay said," Mr. Edgeworth, this short haired girl is Sola and this long haired girl is Luna, they're twins!"

"Ah, you're that famous Demon Prosecutor," Sola said unemotionally," you prosecuted my dad." An awkward silence and Luna thumped Sola's head.

"He got the death sentence because of you," Sola continued bluntly.

"Nice one, Mr. Prosecutor," Lang said. Luna thumped Sola's head.

"Mr. Edgeworth don't be troubled, my sister meant thank you because our father killed our mother, you were the one who assured us that justice will be served."

Miles smiled, he remembered it, two children sobbing in one corner of the lobby, they didn't know what to do and Miles talked to them.

"Yes, I remember you two," Miles said. Luna smiled.

"We told you didn't we? We will repay your kindness by tenfold," Luna said.

"Wow Mr. Edgeworth, you like kids don't cha?" Kay asked.

Miles stammered," O-Of c-course not!" Sola looked at Edgeworth.

"C'mon Mr. Edgeworth, we know you're a fluffy marshmallow inside that ruffled suit you wear!"

Sola and Luna were all looking at Lang. "Ah! You're that man!" Luna said pointing at Lang," Shifu loves talking about you!" Lang became puzzled, then with his logic, he deduced that the "Shifu" they were talking about was a thief he had captured.

"So you're here to take your revenge?" Lang asked challenging them.

"NO!" both of them replied, they were so shocked that they put their hands on their chests. This confused Lang all the more.

"Then why does he talk about me?" Lang asked.

"Because I can help with this case," a voice replied, and there standing on the open window ledge, a white-haired pony-tailed man faced all of them. "Please to meet you, my name is Long Liuxang," the man said with a bow.


	2. Next Steps

Long Liuxang's green eyes glistened with excitement and adventure. He flipped off the window ledge like an acrobat and landed on the floor like a cat, silent and balanced. Sola and Luna cheered along with Kay, for some reason, they had brought cards that had the number 10 on them. Mimicking a performer, he bowed to them. "Long Liuxang? How do you know about this case?" Miles asked, suspiciously," And how were you able to climb up here on my window?"

"I came to just tell you that I know a few things about these case, not trivial matters like climbing up buildings, didn't you read the news?" Long Liuxang asked, blatantly ignoring Miles question, it irked Miles, but he knew it might be better to bite his tongue.

"You know about the second?" Lang asked shocked, then he gritted his teeth," are you a mole?"

"Agent Shih-na, Calisto Yew, or whatever her name was, she commited suicide today when she was given the death sentence, it was through ingesting poison, if I remember correctly," Liuxang said thoughtfully, he ignored Lang's question and he rubbed his neck absent-mindedly.

"Miss Yew, she's dead?" Kay whispered full of disbelief.

Lang was quiet. Miles looked at him. _**What are you thinking about Agent Lang **_Miles thought, he felt so weak after hearing all these news. He was already overcome by the first target but there was another murder. Kay was silent, so was Luna and Sola, the twins were being thoughtful, that was understandable, they were not involved with the case. Long on the other hand still smiled. He tossed a list to Miles. "Here, catch," Long said. Miles caught it and read it.

Dear Messrs,

Good day! I bring news for you, enclosed are the list of my targets, I find it amusing to see you try to protect them and fail. Please try harder.

Alba Quercus x

Calisto Yew x

Ernest Amano

Cammy Meele

Jacques Portsman

Shi-Long Lang

Miles Edgeworth

Franziska von Karma

P.S. Please guard them and yourselves well. Memento mori.

Hunter

Signed, Hunter

"This is a disaster! Franziska! She's in danger, and she's in Germany! She's alone!" Miles started screaming.

"Cool it, Mr. Edgeworth, she can take care of herself," Lang said.

Miles slumped on his chair. This case was overwhelming him already. Long cocked his ear to the window. His small green eyes widened with a feeling of danger. "Everyone, get down!" Long ordered. Lang and Edgeworth ducked, Sola and Luna pressed themselves to the bookshelf, and Long ducked on the floor along with Kay, accidentally banging her head on the floor in his rashness. "I'm sorry if I hurt you miss," Long apologized. Gunshots drilled themselves to the floor of Miles' office. One knocked down the Steel Samurai action figure, the chessboard was riddled with holes, Sola and Luna drew out ninja stars and hit the rope that was used to hang the debut jacket of Miles, it dropped, and the bullets aimed at it missed. Lang drew out his gun and aimed at the figure on a building's rooftop, he fired and the shoots stopped being ringing.

"Meh, I must have scared him," Lang said, he put his gun back to it's holster. He smiled.

"You hit him, didn't you?" Long asked," I smell some blood even though it is faint." Lang looked at Long, he had underestimated him, that young man.

"Never have a window to your back Mr. Edgeworth," Long said," people use it as an opening, you could have a bullet in your brain anytime if a person has a vendetta against you."

"I guess you're right," Miles agreed, he imagined what he would have been if not for Liuxang's warning, probably a corpse with a bullet to the back of his head. A sight that would make Kay scream.

"And it's bad enough that your room needs feng-shui, I better do it for you," Long continued, looking around, he moved the couch closer to the door by himself.

"I think we shouldn't change the topic," Lang said, his eyes became slits and he looked suspiciously at Long," how did you know about Shih-na?"

"Unfortunately for you, my sources are reliable, butI keep them confidential," Long said, even with his smile, there was a tinge of seriousness in it, regardless of the cheeriness in his tone.

Lang turned to Miles. "Yes, Shih-na is dead, she died by ingesting poison, her reason was so that the law will not have the pleasure of killing her," Lang said.

"If you are another mole sent to spy on us, the next bullet is to your brain," Lang threatened.

"That would be impossible, Shi," Long chuckled heartily," because if you do, I'd be dead then."

Lang snarled and left. Miles and Kay stared at Long, he took out from his pocket a short stick and extended it until he could use it to support himself. It was then Miles noticed he walked with a limp, Long turned to Miles and smiled. "How were you able to climb the building with that limp?" Miles asked shocked.

"Wow! You could be the next Great Thief!" Kay said awed by Long's cane.

"You can do anything after you see war, Mr. Miley," Long said," I lived through the Zhengfan war."

"How did it happen," Miles asked?

"I went to the library and I had a little chat with someone and a bomb exploded and the shrapnel got into my leg, if they take that shrapnel out, I'd lose my leg function," Long replied, his voiced drifted as he reflected on his memories. He closed his eyes.

"I-I see, I apologize for staring at your limp," Miles said.

"Ha, ha, Miley, you don't have to be so formal with me," Long said, as he lightly punched Miles shoulder," anyway I'll help you clean pick these stuff up."

"No, don't, thank you but the police will handle these, they need to start the investigation," Miles replied.

"Anyway, we saved that frilly jacket of yours, so be cheer up," Long chuckled. Miles then remembered Sola and Luna, they were carrying ninja stars, weapons!

"I'd advise you to tell your disciples to remove all weapons when entering this vicinity again, I'll let this one slip because they saved my jacket," Miles sighed.

"Miley, you're still that code of honour guy," Long remarked," Sola and Luna, they appreciated what you did for them."

Miles smirked with smugness, but of course, he would see the truth until the very end. He shook his head. The police entered with Gumshoe. "Mr. Edgeworth sir, we heard the gunshots! Are you alright?" Gumshoe asked, his face was a bit pale, he disliked guns.

"I'm alright detective, just continue with the investigation," Miles said," and make sure I don't have to cut your salary."

"Whoop sir, you can count on me!" Gumshoe said with enthusiasm, Miles rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew within the next half-hour, he would be threatening him with a salary deduction. Long shrugged and he gathered Sola and Luna, Kay was with him also nursing the bump on her head.

"Goodbye Miley," Long said," I'd like to talk to you soon, privately."

Long and the three girls left the office. "Kay, were you able to get it?" Long asked.

"Yeah, it's here," Kay said giving him a plastic bag with a metal object in it.

"Thank you Kay," Long said as he stuffed the envelope in his pocket.

"Whitey, why the secrecy?" Kay whispered, she was feeling guilty for hiding something from Miles.

"Because a little knowledge can be a dangerous thing," Long replied.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Franziska, and Gummy, will they really be alright?" Kay asked, she needed reassurance. Long ruffled her hair and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kay, I need you to trust me on this," Long said," or else they will die."

Kay didn't ask anymore. "But you – ," she argued but she stopped. Sola and Luna smiled to reassure her, nothing bad would happen, everything was going smoothly. Long handed Kay a small chip. "When it happens, play this," Long said. Kay nodded, and took the chip.


	3. Lurking Danger

As Miles thought more about the case, the more concerned and uneasy he became. Alba wasn't the ringleader, who else could it be? He remembered Franziska, her life was in danger. Picking up his phone he dialed her number.

"Miles Edgeworth! You foolishly foolish fool, how dare you call me at these foolishly ungodly hour? I need to get some sleep!" Franziska boomed over the phone. Should have gotten ear plugs, Miles thought as he sighed.

"Did you receive a list?" Miles asked.

"What list?" Franziska asked irritated. He could hear her whipping something.

"Franziska, I need you to come here to America, as soon as possible, better yet, now, I will explain it to you when you get here," Miles said calmly, though he wasn't.

"Miles Edgeworth, is this a joke?" Franziska asked.

"Franziska, would I call you at this time, knowing full well you would whip me once you get here, and make a joke about it?" Miles countered.

Franziska was quiet, and then she hang up the phone. Miles sighed in relief and he waited. Half an hour later, he received a call, he expected it to be from Franziska, however that was not the case. "Miley, did you call Zis?" a familiar feminine voice asked. Miles's heart skipped a beat. It was her, but that was not possible, she was dead, killed by a bomb in Cohdopia. His hands' shaking, he stammered. "I called her to come here to America," Miles replied as he composed himslef, his instinct told him not to question her. The phone hang up. Was it a dream? Cautiously, he checked his call log, a private number. Was it a hallucination? He thought about it, and everything went dark.

oOo –

It was morning when Miles woke up, he must have fallen asleep. He remembered his "dream", and checked his cell phone, other than a missed call from Franziska, nothing else, his mind was trying to rouse itself from it's grogginess. Miles's mind was blank for a while, then it snapped to attention. Franziska! She was sure to kill him. He called her. It was unavailable. Unsure of what to do, he rushed to the airport. Hoping that if she was there, she would give him a chance to explain himself before being whipped to death.

"Miles Edgeworth! Why are you late?" Franziska ranted, with a flick of her whip, she whipped him. Miles howled in pain but he did not mind it. He rubbed his reddening arm, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska shouted, that brought him back, along with another nasty red welt on his cheek. Miles faced her.

"What are you foolishly thinking about it you foolishly foolish fool?" Franziska demanded. Miles sighed as he looked at her, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, but was it the right time to tell her, or even the right place? As he continued staring at her thinking, balancing out which he should tell her first. Impatiently, she raised her whip and readied herself to give Miles a harder and more biting blow from her trusty durable whip.

"Qilin," Miles said, unknown that what he said had saved him from another red welt Franziska was planning to give him," she called me through my cellphone." It was Franziska's turn to pause. She paled. Qilin couldn't be have called Miles, she was dead, Franziska thought. Dead because of that incident, but they didn't send the body, but she had been killed, her body was beyond identification, and her father, her papa, had been too angry with her to have the body sent back for a proper burial. No one can rise from the grave, no one, was Miles Edgeworth beginning to be too guilt ridden to be kept sane? She trembled, she had no one else to turn to now, her sister, her papa, her niece, they were gone, dead, resting in the grave, if she lost Miles too, she would be alone in a world that could become cruel at any time.

"Miles Edgeworth, you foolishly foolish fool, do you want me to send you to the loony bin? Is that what you want to tell me? Is this why I am here in this foolish country?" she demanded, she was concerned for him, but she masked it with annoyance and impatience. She was bending her whip as she broke into a cold sweat, it was a tad noticeable that she was shaking.

Miles saw something that grabbed his attention, a man in a baseball cap, could it be Lang? No, it couldn't be, unless he was wearing a short-haired wig. It could not have been Liuxang, the man was too tall, and the shoes were not platforms, which would have made it impossible for him to change his height, pretending to look at a plane that passed the control tower, he observed the man. The man was obvioulsy smiling, an evil smile, like a predator closing in on his prey. Slowly, the man drew out an object that glinted in the sun. Miles saw it, and knew it was a gun, he faced Franziska, trying to act as normal and as calm as possible.

"No! Of course not!" Miles said, though truthfully he had forgotten what Franziska was asking him, but he knew he should say no," but we have to talk about it in my car." Miles grabbed her luggage and led her to his red sports car.

"You might have to stay in my place Franziska, it might not be safe for you to book in a hotel," Miles stated as he drove, Franziska glared at him, Miles glared back. Franziska knew it was for the best but staying with him? Who knows what might happen, she shuddered.

"About the reason why you are here Franziska, you are in danger," Miles said calmly," you, Agent Lang, and me, we are targeted by that case."

"Don't be foolish, you foolishly foolish fool," Franziska said, she wanted to smack him with her whip," Alba's under arrest – "

"He's dead and if you did not notice, a man in the airport was drawing a gun to our direction," Miles interrupted her," and I don't think it was some gag the airport thought of." Franziska became uneasy. She was about to argue, when a she felt a strong painful jolt coursing through out her body. Miles looked behind him, a black rolls-royce behind him was ramming him from behind. "Hold on Franziska, this might get bumpy," Miles said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"This is getting bumpy Miles, and I won't forgive you for that pun!" Franziska shouted. Miles lost count of how many times he was hit, he hoped Franziska would be alright. The ramming became harder and harder, until it became too hard for Miles, his head had hit the steering wheel and the back of the chasis. "Miles? Miles!" Franziska shouted, for the first time, she wasn't saying his full name. He would have smirked, but it was probably too serious for that. His vision was blurring and fading. "Sorry … Zis … I … thought … you … would … be … safer … here..." Miles struggled to say before he lost consciousness. What was it that passed by him? For sure, he thought he saw a gray blur, and a crash. For once, Miles thought before he blacked out, Franziska was calling him by without formality. His last image was Franziska paling at something behind his car and then attending to him.


	4. Rude Awakening

Miles woke up, his vision was blurry first until it finally adjusted. Franziska was next to him, sleeping on expensive looking sofa. Miles rubbed his head, he felt a bandage. He tried to get up but dizziness made him collapse back to his bed. He groaned softly as he landed. He turned to the window, checking to see whether it was day or night. His heart skipped a beat as he looked out of the window. Kay was there, tapping on the glass pane, along with Sola and Luna. Sola was still as expressionless as a rock, while Luna smiled and held up what appeared to be a sharp object. Miles eyes widened with terror, was she going to kill him?

Luna laughed as she saw Miles expression, making a circle with the compass she held, she used the diamond built in it to make a small circular opening to fit her whole arm in and twisted the knob of the window. She opened the window with ease, gently and quietly as not to wake the sleeping fraulein up. Kay grinned even wider as she looked at Miles's face. She had a bundle strapped behind her back. "Hiya Mr. Edgeworth, sorry about entering your room," she whispered," Whitey made sure no one could enter his room." Miles rolled his eyes and turned back to Kay with an oh-really-now expression. "Oh come on Mr. Edgeworth, would I ever lie to you?" Kay asked shocked. Miles thought about it, other than bluffing, she didn't do any actual lies. Quietly, she and her partners stalked out of the room. Miles fell into a deep sleep.

"Miles Edgeworth! Wake up you foolish fool!" Franziska demanded as she shook him like one of her rag dolls. Miles woke up with a shout. "Gaah!" he shouted. "Gyah!" Franziska shouted in surprise. Kay, Sola, and Luna came running into the room. "The Yatagarasu is here!" she said doing a pose with her teammates, all of them held guns," What's the problem?"

Franziska twitched. Her long forgotten memory of getting shot returned. "Kay, put that down or someone gets hurt."

Bang!

"Hyayk!" Franziska ducked.

Sola held a used popper. "Congratulations Demon Prosecutor, on your speedy recovery." The flat statement from an unemotional girl made Miles shudder.

"Oh don't worry, Miss. Karma, Mr. Edgeworth, it's just a bluff," Kay said as she held out the gun," See? Its just a toy gun!"

Miles raised an eyebrow. For a toy gun, it was very convincing. "Handmade by Whitey, himself!" Kay boasted. Whoever this Whitey is, Miles thought, he is bound to be arrested. Franziska was bending her whip. "Short-haired lady! How dare you scare me with that popper!" Franziska fumed. The popper had exactly sounded like a gun.

"The name is Sola Pohwah," Sola said with a flat tone edged with smug defiance," and I am not afraid of your whip."

Franziska's right eyebrow twitched. Angrily, she let her whip fly to Sola's direction. Sola dodged it doing cartwheels as she narrowly avoided the counter, chairs, and medical apparatus in the room. Franziska lost control of her anger, with a strong flick of her hand, it flew almost lightning-fast at Sola. Sola evaded it yet again, this time she dodge it mockingly with a twirl, having no one else to block it, the whip flew at Miles. Franziska couldn't do anything but stare as the whip hurtled to hin\m, until Luna grabbed hold of it.

"Yeow!" Luna yelped as she held the whip, dropping it as if it were some hot potato, she removed her glove and examined a thin red line forming on her right-hand. "Whoa, Miss, that was some whip power," Luna said as she turned to Franziska, paling. The nurse ran in. "Now what is all this rukus!" she demanded," Please be quiet since this is a hospital!" The nurse left stomping off.

Sola grabbed ice from the refrigerator. She handed it to Luna. "Thanks La," Luna said. "No prob, Na," Sola replied. Franziska turned to Miles, obviously agitated. "Why couldn't you move you fool?" she demanded, it was obvious that Miles was bed-ridden, Franziska knew this, but she wanted to push the blame to him. Miles rolled his eyes. Then the door opened again.

"Well Mr. Edgeworth, you seem alright," Lang smugly remarked.

"Hello Agent Lang," Miles said casually.

"The doc told me you have some bleeding in your meninges so you have to stay here for a while," Lang informed," Except you've been here for two days."

Miles shot up, but he collapsed feeling dizzy. "Miles Edgeworth, stay calm and collected, why can't you? That is not how prosecutors act!" Franziska scolded him, once again masking her concern for him. Miles knew he forgot to mention something, something before fainting, the blur he saw! Remembering made his head ache, he held his forehead and moaned in pain. Everyone ran to him in concern, even Agent Lang.

"T-That gray blur I saw … " Miles said slowly, remembering," What was it?"

Franziska shot a look at Lang to tell him to not answer Miles's question. "Agent Lang? What was it?" Miles pressed. Lang sighed.

"That was Liuxang, he … saved you from a more serious injury," Lang said as flatly as he could. Miles's eyes widened. "He crashed his car to that man's vehicle, didn't he?" Miles pressed harder, nausea overcame him and he sank back to his bed. "Tell me at least this, Agent Lang," Miles said weakly," is he alright?"

Land didn't answer. Miles looked at Franziska, she was uneasy, she was hiding something from him. Sola and Luna pretended not to notice the tension in the room by fussing over Sola's red welt. "Franziska, how is he?" Miles asked. A whip missed him by a hair's breadth.

"He's fine," Franziska replied, her gaze did not meet his eyes. Miles knew she was lying. "Is he in a coma?" Miles asked. Franziska barely missed him with her whip again. Sola finally spoke up.

"He is in the ward next to yours, he has not woken up yet since the incident."

Miles froze. Liuxang saved him? But they were just strangers, nothing less and nothing more. He collapsed on his bed, feeling sleepy. "I - I see," Miles remarked, his arms folded as they covered his face to hid his facial expression. "Miles Edgeworth, just go to sleep," Franziska ordered. She was right, he was sleepy. The wooziness he felt had increased, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOo –

The shadows in Liuxang's ward were stirring after the doctor finished checking on him. Shelly deKiller stepped out of the dark and unsheathed a bejeweled knife. It was thanks to Liuxang he wasn't able to kill Miles, so to kill Miles he had to kill this man first. he glancing at the door to insure that no one was entering. He received a call from his client. "Yes?" Shelly asked.

"My patience has run out assasin."

"Yes I know, I apologize sir, I did not know someone had predicted my movements."

"Or mine, but still a failure is a failure Shelly, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes I know."

"Good because this would be the last conversation we will have."

"Excuse –,"Shelly was cut short by his coughing. The phone went dead.

"You Z– ," Shelly couldn't continue his curse. Blood dripped from his lips.

He had been poisoned, and he was careless or was it due to his trust? Shelly couldn't see straight, he was convulsing like a possessed man. Damn him, damn that client of his, he should have turned down that offer, that glint in his eyes was proof that he was a conniving and cunning man, if only, if only he had listened to his instincts then this wouldn't have happened. He clenched his weak fist in anger, and hoped death would be quick. He looked at his cellphone, it contained his past clients' information, should he die and leave all information they would be caught, and it would be against the code, should he erase it or not? His vision was already fading, looking at his cellphone, he hoped he made the right choice.

oOo –

Sola and Luna sneaked into Liuxang's room discreetly. They knew they were not allowed in but they wanted to see how their Shifu was. Sola tripped over something.

"Ow! What the heck?" Sola rubbed her knee which was throbbing as she yelped.

Luna rushed to Sola. "You alright?" she asked. Sola nodded, groping in the darkness, she felt someone's hand on the floor. That's strange, Sola thought. She motioned to Luna to flip the switch on. Luna obeyed and did as she was told. A horrendous sight welcomed them. Luna screamed in terror while Sola looked on, putting on a blank face though her face paled. A man stared at them, with empty cloudy eyes and a face contorted with pain.

Miles and Franziska were standing in the crime scene. "It's amazing how Long Liuxang could still be unconscious with Luna Powa's scream," Franziska remarked.

"Of course I screamed, what would I have done when I just saw a dead body?" Luna retorted. Franziska ignored her.

"Long Liuxang is alright, thank goodness," Miles said, he bent down to check on Liuxang, he was still with his eyes closed. He looked as peaceful as a man going to die of natural causes, Miles shuddered, Liuxang shouldn't die, he wouldn't. He hoped Liuxang would have a speedy recovery just like him. Miles examined Shelly de Killer's body, it was a ghastly sight, his face showed the pain of the poisoning and it seemed very excruciating, Miles shuddered.

"It's too bad we can't get the police here because of the thunderstorm," Lang said," heck, the hospital didn't even let my men in since they were so many."

Franziska raised an eyebrow on Lang's statement. "Who can do the autopsy?"

They heard a cough, and they looked for the person who had coughed. Other than the two prosecutors, Lang, Kay and the Pohwah twins. Kay, Sola, and Luna smiled when they turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

Liuxang was sitting up with a triumphant smile, looking as cheery as ever though he also looked weak. "I've been out when I could have done an investigation," Liuxang sighed," so allow me to make it up to you by performing an autopsy." Lang grinned.

"You're my kind of guy."

"Thank you." Liuxang got up and tried to stand up but almost fell, had it not been for the table. "Kay, do you have it?" he asked.

"Of course," Kay said with excitement, she handed him his trusty umbrella cane.

"Thank you." With the cane, Liuxang stood up, it was evident he was depending heavily on the umbrella but he didn't let his weak condition or his weakness rely on him.

"Now," Liuxang said with a game face," I own a medical license, shall we start the autopsy?"


	5. Uncanny Connections

As all three, Shi-long, Franziska and Miles stared at him in shock, he grinned at them. What woke him up from his slumber was a nightmare he wouldn't say. Burning buildings and a dying sibling was all he saw in his sleep. The bomb had gone off at a precise time, and only he had survived scarred but alive. His twin sister was one of those killed by a bomb and unknown to the public, was that it was not a terrorist attack, but it was meant for him and his sister Qilin. He always put on that smile of his not to be happy, but as a reminder to be strong.

"Liuxang!" Franziska's voice cut through his train of thought. "Why are you awake?"

Liuxang grinned. "I had a nightmare."

Franziska smiled smugly. "Only that?" Franziska asked. She playfully wagged her finger, as if in a gentle reprimand. "I stopped going to sleep in my parent's room when I was two."

Liuxang grin never faltered. "With a father like him I imagine so," he retorted. Franziska bent her whip, it was true. Calming herself, she whipped Miles. He howled in pain as he rubbed his right shoulder. Franziska said she **might **give him something, and he knew that whipping was that thing. He sighed some people may never change.

"You know Miss Ziz, the guy you like may never like you because of your whipping," Liuxang said innocently. Franziska seethed with rage. To dictate her, what nerve.

"And what do you know?" she demanded," are you part of the von Karma family?"

Liuxang felt an old wound open. "Qilin."

Franziska's, Miles's and Shi-Long's eyes opened. Franziska paled, her cousin was killed in Zhengfa, when a terrorist bombed a library where Qilin was. Her body was so damaged that they could not just send it back without the risk of damaging it even further. Manfred, her papa, never cared for Qilin but he took her in due to his sister, Lydia von Karma, was her mother. There was a son mentioned once, but Qilin said he was killed when a robber broke in their house and killed her parent. He abducted the brother, at least that was what Qilin said, and killed him after he was taken hostage.

"What do you mean by that?" Miles asked.

Liuxang looked at the body of de Killer. "I'm sorry, old man, but I guess I won't be doing the autopsy anymore."

"Answer the question!" Miles demanded, he was looking agitated. What was worse that he was sweating.

"My, my, how the calm surprise us," Liuxang remarked. He glanced at Shi-Long, and Franziska. "We will have to take the matter outside, anyway the forensics team of Agent Lang's are quite capable." Motioning to the door, Liuxang walked out. All three hesitated, and then followed him.

Liuxang was leaning on the hospital wall as he waited for them. His warm grin was gone, and it turned into a grim face.

"Now tell us," Franziska demanded," what is your connection to Qilin?"

Liuxang smiled again. "Once upon a time, Lydia met a detective, the detective's name was Yide Long. They fell in love when they worked on a case. And soon, Lydia -"

"We're asking you about Qilin!" Shi-Long interrupted, he was impatient.

"As I was saying, Lydia and Yide got married and soon she became pregnant, results showed her that they were twins."

Franziska paled. "Oh god, no, you don't mean that!"

Miles and Shi-Long were quiet, wanting to hear more of it, yet also wanting not to.

"The twins were a boy and a girl, the boy was given birth first, and then the girl. The girl's name was Qilin, and the boy's name was Huoniao."

Franziska, Miles, and Shi-Long realized they were trick and were about to bellow when Liuxang held up his hand as a gesture to wait.

"I'm not finish, when Qilin and Huoniao were 7, a robber broke into their house. The robber killed Lydia and Yide, scarred Qilin's back and last but not the least kidnapped her brother. Her brother, unlike in reports was not killed but left for dead on a road not much people use. A doctor named Hua Tou found him, almost dead and nursed him. After three long days of caring and waiting the boy finally woke up but he could not remember his own name. So the doctor raised him like his own son and gave him a new name." Liuxang smiled as he looked at the faces of all three, in shock.

Franziska was shaking but she still gave out an air of composure as she raised her hand to Liuxang. "Tell me, what is the boy's new name."

"You're looking at him right now." Liuxang's smile grew a bit larger as the truth dawned to the three.

"I had amnesia, until I bumped into Qilin before she died, she recognized me, and as she looked for me, our heads collided into each other and I remembered." Upon his conclusion, he closed his eyes and said," Franziska, Elder Brother Miles, and Brother-in-Law Shi-Long, I will properly introduce myself again."

As Franziska, Miles and Shi-Long digested the news, Liuxang continued," My name was once Huoniao, but now it Liuxang. As I told you, my sister is Qilin Long von Karma."

He pointed to Miles and Franziska. "She was your cousin, and as she told to me, you were siblings to her, more precious than all the jewels of the world."

He pointed to Lang and smile," and as I said, I am please to meet you, dearest brother-in-law."

Franziska and Miles turned to Lang. "You?" Franziska asked," Her husband?"

"Agent Lang, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke whoever this manis claiming," Miles said, though it was more of pleading.

Agent looked at them, his eyes were and face were sullen and devoid of any emotion, they were also cold as ice. "I ... I never thought she was related to you."

"Oh god, no!" Franziska said horrified.

"Yes Sis, I called you Sis ever since I met you in case you really were her cousin." Lang looked down on the floor.

"What Huoniao, or should I say Liuxang is correct, Qilin is my wife."


	6. Requiem of the Past

"Qilin's husband?" Miles asked aghast," For goodness' sakes Agent Lang, she was too young to marry even when she died!"

"That's right, She was 16 when she died, is this some sort of twisted joke you Zhengfans enjoy?" Franziska demanded.

"In Zhengfa, it does not matter what age you marry, but whether it is arranged or not and whether the bride is younger or older than the groom," Lang said. He folded his hands together as a gesture that meant that the matter shall not be discussed any further.

Miles grabbed Lang's collar. "You bas-"

"Stop it." Liuxang grabbed Miles's hands and made him let go of Lang. "He had nothing to do with this, if you want to blame it on anyone blame it on Qilin."

"Liuxang, you're sticking up for him? He married your sister!" Franziska argued.

Liuxang stared at the two prosecutors quizzically. "For people my sister lived with for 8 years, you still don't seem to know her that much." He casted a lingering look at the window and looked at them again, adding," Qilin was a strong-willed girl, if she didn't want to be married to Lang she would have divorced him in ten seconds flat if she could."

Lang stared hard at Liuxang, indeed he looked like Qilin as he looked at him properly, save for the white hair, both of them used to have raven black hair. He remembered how he first met them, both of them looked androgynous when they wanted to, which was quite often, they were hyperactive bundles of joy to their parents, a German lady and a detective who he respected. The memories opened up an old wound that never healed properly in him. He had indirectly led Qilin to her death and this realization had left him with a hole so deep, not even Shih-na, or should he say Cinn Esther could have filled, that he was trapped in that dark deep hole with no one to help him.

"Agent Lang!" Franziska's voice broke away his thoughts and he was brought back to the real world. He looked at her wondering what else she would say other than disapproving his marriage to her cousin. He waited for more rebuke from her.

"Where is she buried?" Franziska asked with her voice shaking, she asked it so humbly that Miles and Lang were both surprised by how helpless she looked. "Papa, he never told me where exactly Qilin was buried; he never wanted to bring Qilin back here because he never liked her."

It broke Miles's heart to learn how she had suffered quietly, silently, for eight years, he too had suffered but he was more hardened than she was, perhaps that was why she never cried when her Papa was given the death sentence, or when she attended his burial. Miles's been there for her but she was too proud to admit anything and so she carried all that emotional baggage with her until now.

"Qilin is buried in a private plot," Lang explained, he looked older now, much older and much more tired than the last time they met. "I'll take you there sometime."

Liuxang gave a loose laugh. "It's funny really how we can be connected to each other and not know about it except me."

All three snapped their heads to Liuxang as he made that remark.

"You knew this?" Franziska asked bending her whip.

"Opps, I think I said too much."

"What did you mean by that comment?" Lang demanded.

"Liuxang what you told us, was it a bunch of lies?" Miles questioned him.

Liuxang grinned. "As I said, I said too much so I better keep my trap shut now." With that Liuxang started becoming translucent.

"Miles Edgeworth, what is happening to Liuxang?" Franziska asked uneasily.

"I am a ghost of the past, forever cursed to roam until the wrong has become right," Liuxang continued, he was fading fast and from translucent, he became transparent. Lang recovered from his shock and tried to tackle him to the ground. He passed through Liuxang and landed face first on the ground. With a final Cheshire cat grin, Liuxang disappeared.

"Miles Edgeworth," Franziska said to Miles shakily," Liuxang is not a ghost, is he?"

Miles shook his head; he too had become confused by this sudden turn of events. "I don't know Franziska, I really don't know."

Lang groaned, nursing the bump on his head after nose-diving to the floor.

Liuxang looked back at the hospital as the car he was in sped away. He grinned; he had escaped those three just under their noses. That holographic image of him had contributed to their success. In his hand was the Little Thief, he had borrowed it from Kay. He gave it back to Kay.

* * *

"To think I would use this, I never expected it until now," Liuxang remarked amused by his own invention.

"I heard a lot about you from Daddy," Kay said," he always said something about a man who created this and that he was around 16 years of age that time."

"Of course," Luna smirked smugly behind the steering wheel," Shifu can do make anything."

Liuxang smiled at the compliment. "Oh dear, I regret to inform you that I can't make everything, it's impossible."

Luna smiled but as for Sola, she was frowning as she stared at the window. "Is this your plan, hurting them because of revenge?" she asked, her face full of silent fury.

"Sola, can you ever be grateful that Shifu took us in when we were abandoned?"

"I'm sorry Luna, but I don't think I want to stick with this –"

"Sola." Kay looked at Sola pleading, Sola and Luna were like the sisters she never had and she didn't like them to fight.

Sola looked at Kay and sighed. "Anything for you, Kay." Without further ado, Sola stared out the window again sizzling with silent fury, if it weren't for Kay she would have blown it. She sucked in air and counted until ten before exhaling. It helped, a bit.

"So, back to HQ?" Luna asked as she glanced at Liuxang through the rear view mirror.

Liuxang nodded silently. Indeed, there was no place like home. His injuries were not as bad as the hospital diagnosed but he was tired. He closed his eyes as Luna drove.

* * *

"Shi-Long, where's the library?" Qilin asked, her jade green eyes blinking at him.

Shi-Long smiled. "You already forgot already?"

Qilin smirked at his comment. "It's been a year since I came back Shi-Long, you already know my head isn't good with memory."

"Admit it Qilin, you can fool your cousins like you told me but I know you just want me to take you there."

Qilin smiled. "You read me like a book."

"Ever since I met you."

Laughing he took Qilin by the hand and escorted her to his car. He couldn't have it any other way, though they were still young, they knew they were meant for each other. Although they loved each other, they agreed that they should do nothing to each other until Qilin reached the age of eighteen. Lang couldn't ask for anything better, life was truly a bliss for him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after work," Lang said as he dropped of Qilin.

"Fine by me," Qilin said.

Lang rolled up the window of his car but Qilin knocked on it again, she seemed determined about something. "Yes Qilin?" he asked. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful in work."

Lang blushed and rolled up the window and speed off. Qilin sighed and plodded to the library like a tortoise. She had expected a much more positive reaction but that will have to do. Her cellphone rang and she looked at the text.

You too

It was a text from Lang.

"Pfft." Qilin suppressed her giggle and smiled at the sky. Shi-Long was quite shy about his feelings.

2 p.m.

Lang finally handcuffed the criminal.

"And that is for resisting arrest." He pushed the criminal into the police car.

He smirked, he could pat himself on the back for a job well done. And then an explosion was heard. Lang looked for the source of the explosion. He gasped the smoke was coming from the direction of the library. He got into the car and stepped on the gas pedal.

Police were everywhere so were the firefighters. Terrorists had blown up the library, he examined the carnage, people were brought to ambulances for burns and other injuries, and he looked for Qilin hoping she made it out alive and well. The police had barricaded the building, Shi Long couldn't find Qilin outside the building, so he was sure she was still somewhere inside the burning library. He shoved his way through the police barrier.

"Hold on there son, it's dangerous to get in there." Lang pushed his badge at his face, it distracted the police enough to make Lang get past him. He entered the still burning library.

"Qilin!" Lang shouted out her name. There was no answer. He searched for her braving the ever hungry flames. He called out to her, but still there was no answer. Finally he saw a figure lying against a bookshelf. Qilin!

He ran to her but the ceiling had become weak with the raging fire and a piece of plaster pinned him to the ground.

He tried to reach for her, but she was still too far from him. The burns and the smoke inhalation had taken a toll on him. "Qi ... lin ... ," he whispered before he passed out.

"QILIN!" Lang shouted awakened by his nightmare. He was in the hostel, he rubbed his head. A faded picture of Qilin was on the bedside table and he looked at it, filled with remorse. If only he had been there with her, she could have lived. Lang closed his eyes again, hoping at least for a dreamless sleep.


	7. Remembering Qilin

"Yo Ziz, wake up!" Qilin said chirpily.

Franziska woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. And then she stopped rubbing them when her sleep-fogged brain processed the voice, Qilin her cousin and the sister she never had. Franziska hated being called that, it was at first formal with Qilin, always calling her Younger Sister Franziska, and then she said that since they were a lot like sisters she should start calling her Zizter, which was her nickname for Sister Franziska, which in time became even shorter until it became Zis, a combined version of Sis and Fran_**zis**_ka. Qilin had once again frowned on that nickname and started calling her Ziz, a mythological bird with golden feathers. Qilin? Qilin! Her anger knew no bounds whenever she was woken up early.

"Wakey wakey, younger Zizter, guess whose first court case it is today?" Qilin asked, her grin was grew as she looked at Franziska to answer the question. For Franziska, it was an interrogation, and since they knew each other for a long time, she knew Qilin was rather inconsistent with her nicknames, always switching to one name to another when she felt like it.

"Mine?"

"Good, I thought you were some demon from hell so I brought setsubun beans at you." Qilin showed the pale white beans to Franziska inches to her face. "I just bought them from the grocery, and the guy said the fresher they are, the harder they are."

"You were going to throw those at me?" Franziska was horrified.

"It was either that or getting whipped to death by your eveel little doppelganger, I chose the former." Qilin used a German accent to stress the word evil.

Franziska frowned and grunted. She was used to her cousin's eccentric behaviour. She threw away her bed covers and looked at the mirror. She gasped. Her hair was in a mess, she really did look like a demon from hell.

"Qilin, what time is it?"

"8 a.m., I woke you up early."

Franziska sighed in relief. One thing good about Qilin was that she had foresight. Qilin grabbed a comb from Franziska's dresser and brushed her hair. Franziska glared at Qilin, and then sighed.

"You're my little sister Qilin, not my older sister; I should be doing that for you."

Qilin laughed softly. "Right, I'm older than you by three years, so yes logically speaking I am your older sister."

Franziska tried not to smile and pretended to be angry. "Are you saying I am illogical?"

"By all means, yes and even if anything happens, you will always be my Xiao Mei Mei."

Although they had a rough start when they first met, Franziska grew to enjoy having conversations with Qilin. Qilin acted like her surrogate mother ever since she set foot in the von Karma household. Yet there were times Qilin would act even younger than Franziska, she could be childish and stubborn, and sometimes calm and practical. Franziska never knew her mother, she had died during childbirth. Xiao Mei Mei, Qilin explained meant Little beautiful younger sister, in Zhengfa. Franziska never knew why she enjoyed being called Xiao Mei Mei.

"There, all done."

Franziska stopped reflecting and looked at the mirror. She gasped.

"Dahling, you look absolutely fahbulous!" Qilin said, as she put her hands on Franziska's shoulders and looked at Franziska's reflection..

Franziska looked at it, it was gorgeous. She didn't even know Qilin had cut it while she was thinking. What shocked her though was how her shoulder-length hair looked better if it had been cut shorter which Qilin did. Franziska was speechless.

"Qilin, you made my hair look perfect."

"Right, anyway let's get breakfast I helped the cook, so I want to try how I made the chicken."

Franziska let it drop, she kept forgetting that Qilin did not care about perfection, which was very un-von Karma like. After all, her papa told her that Aunt Lydia was a failure to the von Karma, a black sheep after escaping the marriage her and Manfred's parents set up, she fell in love with a lowly detective instead to add insult to the injury the von Karmas suffered, she also stayed in an apartment not a huge gigantic mansion a von Karma was fit to live in.

Qilin stared at Franziska impatiently and grabbed her hand.

"Now let's drag your slender butt out of this room and get you breakfast."

Now Qilin, she was strong since she knew kung-fu, she had earned the black belt at the age of four in Zhengfa. She picked up the squirming Franziska and carried her to the kitchen like a sack of potatoes.

"Qilin, this is ridiculous! Put me down this instant!"

"Nope, no can do Ziz, you got to have your strength when you face the lawyer if you let that defendant escape without putting up a fight, I'll go vigilante and start getting my sword and go on a killing spree."

"You wouldn't."

"Guess not, I'm too soft."

"Just like your mother," Franziska said in a whisper. That was what her papa always said, too soft in the head and delusional. Qilin glanced at her, her eyes was filled with hurt not at her words but at the old wound that had reopened. Franziska was about to apologize when Qilin put her down and for the first time, looked straight at Franziska with a soft smile that reminded Franziska of her Aunt Lydia.

"Yeah, I'm just like mom."

* * *

Franziska smiled at the memory. My, how the von Karma black sheep influenced her. She glanced at one of the family videos that contained Qilin starting a food fight using an ingenious mash potato catapult. She felt Qilin smiling at her, true she was not able to be the one who completely changed her, a certain man in blue and her "little" brother had done it, but she had started the change. Inside her heart, she knew Qilin was smiling. Franziska also cleared doubts about Miles, he really did miss her. The videos he had proved it.

* * *

Miles crumpled the disfigured paper crane and threw it at the garbage bin. He sighed, he still couldn't do it, even with a book. He grumbled and put his head on the table and started banging it lightly at the wooden surface in frustration. His door burst open.

"Good afternoon Miley!" He knew that annoyingly enthusiastic tone anywhere. Qilin. And she had kicked open the door.

"Couldn't you find anything else to do other than scaring me?" he asked filled with irritation as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Not really, no. I know it's a shame." Without even asking she lay on Miles's bed flat on her belly. Miles gave himself a facepalm. Of all the people his mentor had, it had to be a girl who enjoyed peoples' pain and another one who enjoys making things crazy.

Miles grumbled at his plight and proceeded to hide his stacks of square paper and his book of origami.

"Hey, I didn't know you like to do origami." She shot up from her lying down. She walked to Miles. "Ya need help?"

She grabbed a few pieces of paper and started folding. Miles glared at her in envy, even she could do it, why not him? "Qilin, just go away."

Qilin knew what Miles was doing, distancing himself from everyone so that he wouldn't share the pain being alone in that corner of his mind, and so she stayed and folded it, she knew he was just like her. "I made nine hundred ninety-nine cranes already." She stared at a piece of paper and he saw her eyes were almost watering; he was stunned to see Qilin almost crying. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves and looked at Miles knowing he saw it. "I'm going to make my one-thousandth paper crane, because I could have my wish granted. At least, that's what Japanese folklore said."

As she folded it, she added," I had a mother, a father and a brother, y'know."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by robbers, or at least I that's what I'm supposed to think."

Miles knew then and there what her wish would be; it would be like his, to have her family back. "I think, I know what you're going to wish, I lost a dad on Christmas Eve."

Qilin looked at him, her eyes watering all over again. She had finished the crane. She said aloud," I wish Miley would let me teach him how to fold a crane."

Miles was a stunned. She could have wished for something else but she wished for something seemingly trivial. He looked at her grinning face that seemed to wash away the tears she had shed.

"It beats living in the past, Miley." And Miley grasped what her hidden message was, to make new memories out of bad ones. How many times had he had dreams about that Christmas day that had turned his life upside-down, with no one to turn to, until that eccentric girl stepped into their lives with a brave smile and a big heart. He held out two pieces of paper one on each of his hands.

"Qilin, could you teach me how to fold a crane?"

* * *

Miles uncharacteristically smiled sincerely and inside a small seed of humanity had been planted, and with Qilin, who watered that seed, made sure it was growing, hoping that someday, she would see him as a fine prosecutor unlike Uncle Manfred. That day never came, and suddenly after Qilin died, that plant inside him withered, at least so he thought, until a man he never expected to meet faced him in court and unlike others, managed to win the battle. Miles smiled as he looked at a photo of him and Franziska frowning and Qilin giving a peace sign, he smiled because finally he became the man Qilin would be proud of and say," He's my brother."

Miles pulled out a square sheet of paper. How long has it been since he made a crane? He folded it delicately and made a crane. It was his one-thousandth crane, he had made them with Qilin left but when she died, he couldn't bring himself to make the last one to make a wish, he wouldn't delude himself, but that night he felt it should be worth a try. As he put the crane near the photo, he said his wish. "I wish Franziska and I could see Qilin again.


	8. Sins and Guilt

Qilin watched as Kay and Luna dragged Liuxang's limp body to his bedroom in the small apartment he had bought. Sola made a snide remark about Liuxang which sparked into a heated argument between her and Luna. Qilin chuckled to herself, no one could see her after all she was nothing more but a spirit in the Spirit plane. Shuffling sounds were made behind her and she turned around with a sly smile.

"Huoniao."

"Qilin."

The twins ran to each other and they hugged. Huoniao hugged tighter though.

"It's been a while, Huoniao."

"I know, thank the heavens for our power."

Indeed it was true, Shi Long, Miles and Franziska never knew of her power or the ability she had along with Huoniao. They had acquired it from their father, who in turn had acquired it from his mother, their grandmother Mei-An. The firstborns of their grandmother's clan always acquired them, so their uncle, Nian, didn't have the ability. Their clan, unlike the Feys, were called the messengers, whose duty was to send messages to loved ones who had passed on, while the Fey could channel spirits, the Gongsun family specialized in seeing ghosts and other phantasmal entities, they could not only go to the spirit world on their own accord but also transfer their consciousness to the plane, hence the comatose-like slumber Liuxang was in.

"I hurt them, my death hurt them."

"I know, you had too." Qilin didn't meet his eyes when Huonial said that.

"Sola is as problematic as ever." Huoniao smiled, he knew why Sola was being problematic, so did Qilin but for now, they'll play along with Sola.

"And Luna seems unquestioningly loyal to you."

"While Kay acts as the balance, don't you think so?"

"Of course, she's still the sweet girl I know, Byrne had brought her to the Courtroom once, I had the opportunity to talk to her, she really never knew about his identity."

"Neither did he want us to tell her."

"I never trusted that Yew when I saw her."

"She had those eyes that showed darkness and betrayal."

"I told him not to trust her."

"He learned the hard way, unfortunately."

"How is he?"

"He's happy when I update him, thanks to you, but his temper knew no bounds when I mentioned you were going to start another Team Yatagarasu."

"Ho ho, tell him she is important, and as he knows and as I know, the law needs rules to be bent when dealing with the bad guys."

"You've changed."

"You've stayed the same."

"I'm dead."

"I survived especially through you."

"Long Huoniao and Long Qilin died that day, don't you think so?"

"And Liuxang was born, for you Huoniao, it was just a name you were called."

"And then it became something much more, Qilin, something much more."

"Of course, truth is just an obscured meaning that is what people assume, there is only one thing in the law that is more important than truth, and those are facts."

"You've become cynical."

"For what I've gone through, I think I deserve it."

"My death anniversary is near, don't you think, will you visit me? It a little bit over next week, I think at April 20."

"You've forgotten your death day? Shame on you, Qilin."

"Oh, I'm shaking like leaf with your reprimanding." Qilin smiled softly. She smiled so hard that the scar under her left eye was almost unnoticeable.

"I'll visit, I promise." With that Liuxang woke up. He will have to talk to Shi Long, Miles and Franziska again, and then again, he could just meet them there, after all Shi Long promised to take Franziska and Miles with him to visit her grave. Quietly he switched on his computer and started booking his tickets. Something stirred as he groped the darkness as he searched for the mouse. A wire moved by itself, Liuxang looked at it, but it was too late, the snake jumped at him like a spring.

* * *

Franziska thought hard as she tried to remember how Qilin left her. She couldn't for some reason. The home videos only told tales of happier times, nothing about why Qilin left. Franziska switched the television off, she couldn't sleep, so many things had happened in just four days. She glanced at her whip, and she noticed a rusty red splatter on the tip, so small that it only looked slightly larger than a speck of paint but Franziska knew it wasn't paint, it was coagulated blood. Qilin's blood. And finally, the floodgates of her memory opened, making her remember the horrible thing she had done to Qilin.

"I'm so sorry, Ziz." Qilin hugged her so tight that a crowbar should have been used to separate them.

Ziz struggled and rained blows on Qilin's back. "Liar, you foolish liar, telling foolish lies."

"I know, it's hard for me also Ziz, but I have to go, I have family matters to take care of, I'll come back Ziz, really I'll still visit you."

"So? I'm your cousin; I'm your family also aren't I?" Franziska finally tore herself from Qilin's embrace. "You tricked me! You lied, like my mama, she loved me but she left me just before I could even know her."

Qilin looked at her with sad eyes. "Franziska, I love you as a sister but please understand."

Franziska glared at her in anger, no, she'll leave her and she'll never contact her just like her mom. She'll just disappear without a trace. "I don't care anymore, just go."

"Xiao Mei Mei –"

_Crack! _Franziska's whip slashed against the air and hit Qilin's eye. Franziska wanted to apologize but the von Karma pride held her back. "There Qilin, you deserved that, nevercall me Xiao Mei Mei again."

Franziska walked away. She walked away slowly and deliberately just to hear Qilin walk away, Qilin never did walk away but stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Franziska turned her head without letting Qilin see it. A drop of blood fell from her left eye. Qilin grabbed Franziska by the shoulders and shook her.

* * *

"Franziska!" The voice wasn't Qilin's, it was huskier, a man's voice, it was Miles's voice.

"Miles Edgeworth." Franziska's voice was shaky as cold sweat formed.

"Are you alright?"

"Miles Edgeworth, did I hit Qilin before she left?" Miles swallowed. He wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not. He chose the former.

"She left with a scar under her left eye. She had the doctor examine it, he said it was going to be permanent."

Franziska could only cover her mouth in horrified shock. "I hit her? Why Miles Edgeworth, why couldn't I remember?"

Miles swallowed and exhaled, the memory of seeing Franziska that time was frightening. "You were watching the news, and then suddenly there was breaking news on Zhengfa. You called for me, did you remember?"

It was Franziska's turn to swallow. "The reporter said the only casualty was a Qilin von Karma Long, and then I ..."

Seeing that it was hard for Franziska to continue, Miles filled the blanks for her. "You started screaming, you kept on mumbling "I'm sorry Qilin." and when I tried to help you, you pushed me away like a rampaging bull. You destroyed a few vases when you sent your whip flying and then you fainted."

Franziska's eyes were filled with regret and grief. Miles sat beside her and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Franziska, you weren't the only one. I was mad too."

"You were? Qilin never talked to me about it."

"You never gave her the chance, besides she wouldn't do it even if she could."

"What did you do?"

"Remember the shelf that was littered with cranes? Qilin and I made it to get another wish, we were almost done but when I heard Qilin was going away, I destroyed the shelf and stamped on the cranes."

"Why?"

"I was hoping she would stay and help me make them again, but instead she just bowed her head low and never spoke to me anymore, she thought I hated her just like you did, and so she distanced herself fro us." Miles picked up the crane he had previously made, and showed it to Franziska. And he continued," When she died, I cut myself off from reality, I did almost everything Sir von Karma taught, except that method. In my own way, I was hoping that if she would come back and give me a slight reprimand, it never happened."

Miles handed the crane to Franziska. "Why do you want me to keep this?"

Miles gave a sad smile. "I made a wish, and since that crane is yours now, I hope it will happen to you first."

Franziska looked at Miles, and Miles was sure she felt the same way he felt when Qilin made that wish for him. Franziska hugged Miles, sobbing, the guilt, the sins were there and the burden too heavy to carry alone anymore. Miles closed his eyes and hoped his wish would be granted.

* * *

Ok, so this is my first ever author's note, I had put Turnabout Innocence on hiatus for two months after the fourth chapter? or was it the third? Anyway I forget. So as i reread my chapters, I noticed that there was inconsistencies, one was that Qilin died in Cohdopia, that was because I was planning her to be Colias's wife, but after the long hiatus, I forgot and I made her Shi Long's wife. If you read anything and see some inconsistencies notify me please and I'll try to fix it. Thanks.


	9. Accidental Murder

Miles carried Franziska to the guest room. She was exhausted, he knew from everything that had happened, the lies, the guilt and the pain of the memories that seemed to have re-emerged from their graves. Qilin was long gone, what was Liuxang trying to accomplish? Miles took a deep breath, he should have done more exercise as he carried Franziska up the steps. Thoughts circled around him, making him more confused and tired. Was there a reason why Qilin died? Was it coincidental that she was the only one who died in the bomb explosion?

"_Dad, Mom, and even my twin brother, Huoniao, died because robbers broke into our house, or at least that's what I'm supposed to think."_

Qilin was targeted! That was why she died! The realization made Miles's head spin. But why? Who would try and kill Qilin? She was a sweet girl, at times childish, at times mature, sometimes both, and she was always kind, and thoughtful. Her Cheshire cat grin was her signature facial expression, and her cheerfulness could have chased away rain clouds, why did she have to die?

Franziska mumbled and turned her head, startling Miles. He put her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead to bade her goodnight. Franziska moved again and this time she held his cravat tight. Miles sighed, she was cute when she slept that way, carefully without waking Franziska, he undid his cravat and let her keep holding it. He turned to leave the room. "Goodnight Franziska," he whispered with a slight smile.

Miles had just finished his shower when the doorbell rang and a few strong hard knocks on the door forced him to wear only his towel as he greeted his unknown impatient visitor. Qilin was in front of him. Miles was going to close the door when Qilin stuck her foot in the doorway. "Hello Miley!" said Qilin in her cheerful tone.

Miles didn't answer. His mind was racing, it was illogical for someone to rise from the dead, if they did, his father would be around.

"Why Miley, I didn't know you got that buff."

Still he didn't answer. Qilin was there, she had that scar under her left eye, her green jade eyes were glinting like green embers, and she was taller now but still a few centimetres shorter than him.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something Miley?"

Miles was shaking again. This time Qilin inched her face to Miles's. Her eyes glinting dangerous and for once, Miles felt something hidden and dangerous in Qilin. Her eyes turned to slits as her smirk turned somewhat malicious.

"This isn't a dream Miles, this is your nightmare."

Miles absorbed the words in a heartbeat; everything was slowing down as he processed what Qilin said. She said nightmare, his brain processed, so she was here to exact her revenge, of all wrongs done to her. What would happen to him? To Franziska? Did Lang do something wrong to her too? He collapsed, and he saw Qilin looking straight at him, her sweet smile turned malicious.

"Don't take this personal Miley."

Everything went black and as dark as night.

* * *

Franziska woke up. Liuxang was staring at her.

"Rise and shine princess."

"LIUXANG!" She almost had a heart attack. Liuxang chuckled softly, amused at how some girls could scream, he marvelled at her lung capacity, which he assumed was from her occupation as a prosecutor. On his right shoulder was Miles, unconscious, and behind him were Kay, Sola, and Luna.

"What happened to Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked. Since he was still, she thought Liuxang killed him.

"Easy, I just kind of dress up like Qilin, like this." Liuxang turned his back to Franziska and looked at her again. This time looking like Qilin, he flashed that signature Cheshire cat grin. The scar make-up was convincing. Franziska's breathe quickened when she saw the scar.

"Qilin told you?" She asked, hoping that Liuxang wouldn't take it upon himself to avenge the injustice they did to Qilin.

"No, she didn't, I read her diary," Liuxang sighed sadly," after her death, I mean."

With a heave, Liuxang dropped Miles like a bag of cement. He landed with a thump, yet he was still unconscious. He mumbled something and turned his head before going back to sleep.

Franziska's eyes narrowed when she saw Miles sleeping. She touched her whip, when the horrible memories resurfaced, and she dropped the whip. She couldn't touch the whip, not with knowing that she scarred Qilin's face with that.

Liuxang smiled sadly as he saw Franziska's predicament. "Want me to wash that blood of, Ziz?"

Franziska's eyes narrowed when she heard her nickname. "Stop calling me that."

"Ziz! Ziz! Ziz!" Liuxang taunted. He knew it would get her mind out of the whip. Had he forgiven Franziska, or not was up to him, but he couldn't bear to see Franziska suffering like that after revealing to her things that caused her nightmares. He knew it, from their eyes.

Franziska grabbed a rope she found on the bed. Liuxang's eyes popped open when he saw her hold it up to whip him.

"No, Ziz, you can throw anything at me, but not Specks!" he cried.

"Who's Spe—" Franziska was looking at a snake straight in the eye. Specks licked her nose and hissed. Franziska twitched, and with adrenaline-fueled strength, she flung the snake out the window. Liuxang caught Specks just in time but the throw knocked him out the window also.

_Smash! Tinkle!_

Franziska looked out the window, wondering whether Liuxang was dead or alive. And as much as she wanted to kill him, she hoped he was still alive, albeit her selfish reason, and optimistically, be like his sister and not press charges. Liuxang lay on the grass not moving, and with Specks trying to wake his master. Franziska pressed her temples, debating whether she would call the police, frame Miles, or simply dispose of the body. She looked at out the window again, and her horror increased, Shi-Long Lang was staring at her, with eyes wide open.

"Gee Sis, I didn't know you hated him that much."

Franziska was cornered. Miles woke up.

"Franziska, I had the weirdest dream," he said as he rubbed his throbbing head. He looked at Franziska and then looked out the window, wondering why she was frozen, he saw Liuxang not moving. He gave one last look at Franziska, and then fainted the second time. Shi Long pointed his gun at Franziska.

"As much as I hate to do this, Sis, I have to. You're under arrest for the murder of Long Liuxang aka Long Huoniao."


	10. Redemption

Closer, he's coming closer. Liuxang, brace yourself, be calm and focused, use your reflexes, not your mind and deliver one good solid—

_Wham! _Liuxang's fist connected with Lang's jaw as Lang checked his wrist for a pulse.

"Sucker." Liuxang grinned triumphantly as Lang recoiled and fell with shock and surprise. Franziska's shock turned to raging fury when she realized Liuxang was playing dead. As a sign of achievement, he made a victory pose with his two fingers forming the universal sign for victory.

Kay sighed in relief. Good ol' Whitey proved too tough to die yet. Shi Long stared stupidly at Liuxang, still recovering from his shock while he rubbed his jaw. "Damn," Sola said," I sooo wanted to see Liuxang in a casket."

"Make that two of us," Franziska said through clenched teeth. Luna cheered, she knew Liuxang would live through almost anything.

"I'm disappointed in you, Agent Lang," Liuxang said turning to Shi Long," you should have checked me first before you declare Franziska a murderer, besides" – Liuxang ripped the cloth from his back – "I knew this would happen."

An ingenious contraption was strapped to Liuxang's back, a deflated inflatable cushion was hanging limply and rocked by the wind. Franziska bent her whip.

"Liuxang, what was this for? How dare you make Agent Lang think I murdered you?"

"I apologize, princess, but I did that to check if Agent Lang change, I am disappointed in him, he didn't meet my expectation." Specks, Liuxang's snake, climb up his master until he coiled himself on Liuxang's shoulder. Liuxang stroked Specks's head, making Franziska shudder. "Don't worry, I won't press charges and besides I came here to tell you something, in fact both Shi Long and I might be here to tell you the same thing."

Shi Long glared at Liuxang suspiciously. He knew that Liuxang knew the latest bit of news, where Liuxang acquired it, he didn't know, and he wasn't willing to tell his sources, which made Liuxang suspicious even though he was willing to help. What was the catch, Lang wondered, he had to make sure Liuxang wasn't dangerous. "And besides that news, Tyrell's out of jail," Liuxang concluded.

"What?" Shi Long exclaimed," he should have gotten eight years tops." Liuxang smiled, the Long's had quite deep connections, and with the Long's blood in him, not much politicians could say no to him. All Liuxang had to do was pull some strings, and those overfed politicians would do anything for him.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you, Long Liuxang?" Franziska demanded.

"Save it, Sis, Longs are usually politics, how Liuxang ever got to be a doctor is beyond me, instead of those government posts," Lang taunted. Liuxang smile grew bigger, now to drop the bomb on them.

"You know, Ernest Amano is dead, he was shot in the head by some thug who conned him."

Silence, as Shi Long and Franziska stared in shock at Liuxang. He bowed, mimicking Edgeworth. "And need I mention that good ol' Shells's body is stolen when it was sent to the morgue?"

Lang grabbed Liuxang's collar. "How did you know this?" he asked with gritted teeth, his voice dangerously low," you can't be Qilin's twin, you're nothing like him, he was just like Qilin. Who are you? Tell us the truth now!"

Liuxang suddenly looked at Lang in the eyes. Lang saw what was inside, Liuxang's eyes were dead, and Liuxang slapped away Liuxang's hand. "Fine, you want the truth?" Liuxang asked, his tone matching Shi Long's cold and dangerous," You can't handle the truth!"

Lang and Franziska stepped back, they were unprepared for Liuxang's outburst. "You saw my eyes, Shi Long, you know what it means."

"It doesn't tell us anything, Liuxang." Lang took a step neared to Liuxang.

"Huoniao and Qilin died in that fire, but each had different deaths, one mentally, one physically, therefore, I am only Long Liuxang, no one's sibling, I am just a ghost who wants to right a wrong that has spanned for years."

With that Liuxang turned back and walked slowly. "I have a plane to catch, because that day is near. Kay, Sola, and Luna, help those three, when they need assistance."

With that Liuxang slowly melted from view, as quietly as he had come. Miles woke up groggily.

"So, what'd I miss?" Miles asked groggily. Franziska glared at him.

"You FOOL!" And Miles fainted the third time that day.

* * *

"Where to now, Sir?" Liuxang's butler asked. He had just hired Walter in the early hours of morning.

"The airport now, Wally, I need to visit him soon," Liuxang replied.

"You didn't bring your clothes, Sire."

"Zhengfa is my home, I left my clothes there, besides, it's you who I'm worried about."

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"You're coming with me."

Walter was going to object but he kept his mouth closed. "Yes sir."

"Wally?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me sir one more time and I'll stuff a hell lot of wasabi in your nostrils, I hate formality, call me Liuxang."

"... Yes s-Liuxang and thank you."

"What for?"

"For ... well ... y'know."

"It's nothing Wally, after all, what kind of world would we live in without some kindness."

"...I see..."

"I booked business class, we're going to have one hell of a plane trip, now where was those fake bombs I had in my luggage ..."

Walter sighed as Liuxang started rummaging through the car.

"You don't bear a grudge, Sir?"

"You had your reasons, I have mine, though different, we both have the same goals, redemption."

"You gave me the antidote to that poison sir, you saved my life, but you knew that I killed them."

"It's not you I blame, but the one who sent you and tried to kill you."

"I see."

"As I said, you punishment is to have a new life, not to live in your old life."

"Thank you."

"You want to meet him too, don't you? He helped me decide your fate."

"Him? But he's –"

"No, he's not." Liuxang put his hand on his chest. Walter nodded, he knew what Liuxang meant.

* * *

Kay made a leap of faith, and landed with a cat's grace near Lang. She handed him a chip.

"Here ya go, Wolfy!"

"What the heck is this?"

Upon closer examination, he saw letters scribbled on the chip.

QILIN'S DIARY

"From Liuxang, with love," Kay said.


	11. More Questions, Little Answers

March 25, 1998

Dear Diary,

My Dad and My Mom said it was time to get me a diary today. It's rather bothersome, but okay, I'll do it for their sake. They gave me this USB to write my diary for some reason. Huoniao's really worked up with opening his presents because today is our birthday. Yes, we're twins, we have our pop's black hair and green eyes, and we have our mom's face. We're the mirror image of one other, literally. I'm left-handed and Huoniao's right-handed, but we're both ambidextrous it's just our speed that's the difference. Uncle Nian just made a huge mansion for my parents. Dunno why though. I have a lot of cousins from my dad's side, but what about my mom? I want to ask her, but it seems like talking about her family is like taboo. Huoniao and I are going to play "Who's who?" tonight and we're going to drive everyone crazy until they get us right. Ten times, at least. Hee hee, I'm so evil.

Qilin vK Long.

Lang scrolled down the entry. He sighed, that was the day when he first met Qilin, she was two but she had already been a mini-dictionary with her vocabulary. She was a prodigy, just like Franziska, except that she always tried to hide it, not because it made her feel like a freak but because she hated being regarded as one of trophy cousins her relatives showed off, so did Huoniao. Their parents respected that decision of theirs, and always failed their exams intentionally. The only time their strut their stuff was when temper got the better of them, and usually at the time when it was to compete who was the smartest. All her cousins would become more arrogant and usually competitive, they would insult the twins for being "dumb" but that was not the case, when it came to their parents, their mother a black sheep of her family, and their father not getting a government post, they would not only use their brains, but their fists. All it took was one insult to their parents to trigger their temper and they would be the first to finish tests, obstacles, and even riddles, anyone who declared them cheats would have their jaws out of their joints by one of their punches, though small, they were terrible little beasts when threatened, a trait that Lang admired in Qilin.

* * *

"_Nǐ shì shuí?" _The twins asked him. _Who're you? _For twins, they were rather disrespectful. They stood before him, grinning like Cheshire cats. They talked simultaneously, as if in a chorus.

"_Wǒ shì __Láng Shìlóng," _he replied curtly. He stared at them. They stared back, unblinking until he blinked as dust gathered in his eyes. He didn't bother asking them who they are, he already knew who they were.

"_Nǐ kěyǐ gēn wǒmen wán yóuxì ma?" _Do you want to play a game with us?

"_Shénme yóuxì?" _What game?

"_Nǐ yào cāi wǒmen shì shuí de shi bèi." _You have to guess who we are ten times.

"_Hǎo, zài wǒ de zuǒbiān shì huǒ niǎo zài wǒ de quánlì, shì qílín." _Fine, the one on my left is Huo niao, on my right is two looked at him incredously, as if they were struck dumb and then they smiled at him again, this time pleasantly.

"_Nín-Nín duì le. Nǐ zěnme zhīdào?"_ You're right. How did you know? This time, it was Qilin who asked by herself, while Huoniao smiled, impressed. She asked him respectfully this time. Even as a two year old, Shi Long knew she would become a pretty girl when she grew up.

"_Běnnéng." Instincts._

"_Liánghǎo de zhíjué." Good instincts._

Lang smiled smugly. Of course his instincts are good; he would be a detective when he grows up.

"_Nǐ yīnggāi dédào yī fèn jiǎngpǐn." You deserve a prize._

_Shénme jiǎngpǐn? What prize?_

"_Zuòwéi wǒmen de péngyǒu!" Being our friend!_ As if on cue, the twins pounced on him, making him fall flat on the ground. Their hug forced the air out of him. _"Yé! Wǒmen xiànzài yǒu yīgè dà gēgē!_ "Yay! We have a big brother now! They had completely forgotten the ten times rule.

Lang stared at them full of uncertainty, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Lang grinned as he remembered; he had learned that winning that prize was a good bargain. The rambunctious lot always stuck with him, from baby-sitting to helping with projects, either theirs or his. But the memory of indirectly killing Qilin still left that hole in him. Finally, he made his mind, he was going to Zhengfa and visit Qilin for the first time after her funeral though he knew where it was he could not bear to visit her, knowing he was as guilty as the killer.

A cold gun barrel touched the back of his neck. "Give me the chip."

Lang let out a soft snarl. "Or what?"

"Or I blow your brains out!" Even far, Lang still smelled his breath, he could have taken down the thug easily but drugs were another thing. The question is, why take drugs when you're going to do a robbery. Judging by his current circumstances, he had to be smart.

"F-Fine, h-here's the chip," Lang stammered as he ejected the chip from his computer.

"That's smart, now hand it over." With that, Lang gave him a solid right hook. The man stood there stupidly not moving but he dropped his gun.

"As if." Lang had to act quick especially since drugs and guns would make a fatal combination. He gave the thug a backhand punch, punched him in the solar plexus and threw him to the wall. The thug was slow but he was able to punch Lang on the same spot where Liuxang punched him. There Lang shifted his weight and hurled him to the floor. But the thug wasn't finished yet, he gave Lang a leg sweep, Lang fell and the thug made a mad dash for the gun. Lang grabbed his leg, making the man trip and fall. Brandishing his own gun, Lang threw himself at the thug and made the gun barrel touch the man's forehead.

"Who sent you? Why are you after this chip?" But the thug only smiled. He gnashed his teeth and started convulsing.

"As if I would tell you that," the man said between breaths as light finally faded in his eyes. He died.

"Damn." Lang called up his men, the dead body was useless to him. Out of curiosity, Lang checked the man's mouth and his eyes widened. Atroium not cyanide was what killed him.

* * *

Franziska and Miles had gone to Tyrell's apartment. They knocked on the door and it opened.

"...Oh it's you two ... I figured you'd be here..." Tyrell said as he put the lollipop in his mouth.

"Good afternoon to you too, Detective Badd," Miles said.

"I'm not a ... detective ... anymore."

"You're not?"

"Miles, you fool! Of course he's not, have you forgotten?"

"I was out for a certain amount of time, I recall. When I woke up, it was Kay checking on me to see if I was alright and Sola insulting your whip skills causing you to almost hit me again.

"Tyrell was out of jail thanks to Liuxang," Franziska explained curtly.

Tyrell stared at them shocked. "How did you know ... about Liuxang?"

"We thought you know."

"I do ... not personally though."

"What do you mean? Wasn't he the one who helped you form the Yatagarasu?"

Tyrell stared at them. "How... do you know ... Liuxang?"

"I am his cousin." Tyrell looked at her straight in the eyes, and finally concluding that what she said was true. He sighed and opened the door wider.

"Come on in ... I'll tell you all I know about him."


	12. Regret

As the prosecutors entered Tyrell's abode, an awkward silence fell. No one spoke, they could have heard a water drop from a leaking pipe. Everyone stared at each other, not knowing who should speak first or what to say.

"...So...what do you want to know?" Tyrell asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Why did Liuxang get you out? It's been days since you were in jail for unlawful break and entry?" Franziska asked.

"Liuxang ... he was responsible for creating ... the Yatagarasu, even the name ... was chosen by him." Tyrell paused thoughtfully and took out his mirror. He glanced at his reflection before continuing," He...warned us about Yew... we thought he was just jealous that he would be replaced..."

"And then, when it happened?" Miles asked.

"I regretted ... that a lot... I should have listened to him ... if I did then I wouldn't have lost a friend ... and Kay wouldn't have lost her father."

Before Franziska could make a remark, Miles shot her a warning glance. He had a feeling he knew what inappropriate smart-mouthed comment she would make, and if she said it, Tyrell wouldn't be whipping up that mirror of his anymore.

"How did you, Liuxang, and Byrne meet?"

"We meet at the courthouse ... when Coachen was acquitted ... he knew this was going to happen... so he met us ... then and there... he suggested we form a team."

"How old was he then?"

"Liuxang was very young ... but he was smart and ambitious ... he was fourteen when he formed the Yatagarasu with us ... he was a prodigy."

Franziska was shocked. "A prodigy? How could you know?"

"He was our most trusted coroner ... he was a natural at telling the C.O.D at the first glance ... Told us that the dead could speak to him ... he said that Cece Yew never had a sister ... as I said ... we thought he was just jealous ... and lying stupid ... so we never believed him."

"Did he tell you anything when you got out?"

"No ... just that a man gave me a parcel ... a pretty huge one." With a gesture, he showed them a huge gift wrapped in a red bow. It was as big as a desk.

"What is that?" Miles asked," Aren't you afraid that it might be a bomb?"

"Shelly gave it to me ... said it was from the Phoenix ."

"Sh-Shelly? As in Shelly de Killer? But he's dead! And from Phoenix? How could Wright have any connection to this?"

"Oh sorry ... I meant Walter ... he's Liuxang's butler." Tyrell ignored Miles's other question. He stood up and went to the parcel and opened it. Miles and Franziska could do nothing but stare at it. A black statue of a Yatagarasu stood before them in all its splendour. It had ruby eyes, and the wings were decorated with opal, its feet had diamond encrusted claws and its beak was made of dark pitch black metal. A card fell off, and Tyrell picked it up.

* * *

To Former Detective Tyrell Badd,

This statue represents the good times and hardships we have endured from the day the Yatagarasu was formed, to the the day it had disbanded. Please do not see this as a bribe but as a gift to represent a new beginning for the Yatagarasu. Please use it as you see fit, you can sell this or keep it, although this is priceless in sentimental value, the monetary value of this is $10,000,000,000. I appraised it myself, and did some researching on the Yatagarasu legend, I have slipped the copy inside the beak, I made the beak to be able to open and close so all you must do is open it like force feeding a duck. I made this all by myself with atroium hence, its pitch black color, I also included the earlier designs inside the beak should you want to see it.

Thank you once again,

Liuxang

* * *

"Liuxang. He made this?" Miles asked, he was impressed by the craftsmanship Liuxang had, yet he noticed Liuxang still had soft hands as if the only thing he carried was the umbrella cane he used to support his limping.

"I ... wouldn't be surprised..." Tyrell replied. He opened a small drawer and showed them a webcamera. He attached it to his computer and opened a file. "You ... might want to see this ..." He played a video that was contained in the webcam.

* * *

"G'noon Prosecutor Faraday, Detective Bad!" Liuxang's voice was heard, and the camera focused in on Byrne's and Tyrell's face.

"Liuxang, what is that infernal thing?" Byrne asked, he pointed at the camera.

"It's my latest creation, I tinkered with the webcam and I put in one terrabyte of memory."

"That's too much!"

"Heck it is, the more the merrier!"

"Gentlemen... sorry to cut the conversation ... but our target is?" Tyrell asked as he put a lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh sorry Detective Badd, got carried away by my new creation, Anyway, our target is Fol Towers, some dirty dealings there, bribes and corruption run amok o'er there."

"That's great! Calisto was defending them in court today," Byrne said," we can count on her for information."

Liuxang paused. Tension filled the room. Liuxang arched an eyebrow.

"Prosecutor Faraday, Calisto cannot be trusted. I said that to you after you met her, didn't I?"

Byrne raised an eyebrow also. "Liuxang, you just base everything on how you feel it, nothing else. Are you threatened that I think she can be part of this?"

"What? No! Calisto is not Cece's sister!"

"Then what makes you so sure?" Byrne challenged, he bump toes with Liuxang.

"Cece told me!" Liuxang's face turned beet red.

"When? You openly told me you never knew her!" Byrne asked. Liuxang's eyes darted away. He mumbled a few words, he knew Byrne wouldn't believe him if he told Byrne the reason.

"I can't hear you Liuxang."

"She told me after she died!" Liuxang shouted. Byrne looked at Liuxang, and then at Tyrell, and he laughed. He exploded into a huge barrel of belly laughs. Liuxang flushed crimson with shame and humiliation, no one would believe him, no one. Byrne calmed down and looked at Liuxang sternly.

"What do you think, Detective Badd?" Byrne asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Liuxang's a smart boy."

Tyrell closed his eyes and sighed. "Liuxang ... just because Calisto is older than you ... doesn't mean we won't have you in the team ... after all ... you supplied us the name..."

"Detective ... Badd " - Liuxang looked at him, eyes full of betrayal -" not you too."

"Liuxang, you're older than that, you sometimes act older than Badd and me but this is no time to be childish!"

"Damn you! It's not about the Yatagarasu, Byrne! This is for your own safety!"

"Liuxang!"

"Wu Song never heeded the innkeeper's warnings because he thought the innkeeper had ulterior motives, so he was attacked by a tiger. You sir, are not Wu Song, you can't kill a tiger even if your life depended on it, you will be like those unlucky civilians who ended up eaten by a tiger."

Liuxang stood there not moving, hoping his words would sink in. It didn't, to them, he was just a boy who was acting like a spoiled brat. Seeing no other way, he left after saying," Never mention me to Calisto."

He slammed the door hard enough for the lights to go out momentarily.

"Liuxang ..." Tyrell said.

"Leave him be, Badd, he'll just come back crawling to his knees."

"He ... left his camera ... should we give it back to him?"

"Nah, he'll just have to come back to get it."

Tyrell picked it up and turned it off.

* * *

"Ah, so that's Liuxang when he was young. No one believed him, they thought he was crying wolf when in truth the wolf was there in sheepskin," Franziska remarked.

"No wonder there's some sort of bitterness in him," Miles said.

"It ... was our fault ... we didn't believe him ..."

"No ... you mean daddy's death could have been prevented?" Kay asked, she had been listening through the door.

"Kay..." Tyrell said slowly.

"Why didn't you believe him, Uncle Badd? He was always telling the truth when he needed to be! How could you?" Kay demanded, bright angry tears fell. Sola and Luna were there just behind her. Kay was shaking, filled with grief and anger. "Liuxang was nice and warm, no wonder he's like this!"

"Kay, Mr. Badd didn't -" Sola was interrupted by Kay's outburst.

"I don't care, I hate you, Uncle Badd! I hate you!"

Kay ran out crying, Sola followed her. Luna stayed just in case she could be helpful

Tyrell didn't move, he was like a statue.

"Mr. Badd?" Miles and Franziska asked.

There was no response. Tyrell's was as immobile as a rock, but Miles saw the wounds Tyrell was suffering.

* * *

April 02, 1998

Dear Diary,

Today I saw a ghost, Huoniao also saw him. He was Wenrou, our great-grandfather! He said he was happy to have twins for great-grandchildren even when he wasn't alive anymore. We tried to hug him, but he was as intangible as air. We played with Shi Long today, he was having problems trying to find us in hide and seek. Mom taught us how to speak German! I fell asleep today and so did Huoniao, we had an out of body experience. Mom was worried when she couldn't wake us up, but our dad saw our spirits and he whispered something to mom. Mom suddenly smiled and she shook our bodies really hard! We also got shook, we moved like those tuning forks. Finally we woke up dizzy and nauseous.

Qilin vK. Long

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for taking the time reading Turnabout Innocence. If you are wondering what Liuxang was referring to when he talked about a man named Wu Song, he is a hero in a Chinese Classic, The Water Margin, in Japanese it is Suikoden. It tells the tale of a band of 108 bandits, 105 men and 3 women, who are vigilantes. They are loyal to the emperor but corrupts men defamed them and called them bandits. The popular translation ends happily but in the original book, most of them end tragically, some died, some became monks, others were poisoned. I hated the ending but what can I do? The author's dead.


	13. The Path of Liuxang

The policeman lay sprawled on the floor. He was unconscious from a blow to one of his vital points. Liuxang dragged him to a janitor's closet and put him there. He clapped away the metaphorical dirt on his hands.

"Kay, you can come out now, the mean old guard ain't gonna come out an' get ya no more."

Kay peeked out shyly behind the huge potted plant. She stared out Liuxang trying to remember who he was, and wondered why he looked so familiar. Liuxang flashed his Cheshire cat grin and instantly she remembered.

"Whitey!"

"Kay, it's been a while, how's your mom?"

"She's fine, but daddy's not here yet, he's not here anymore."

Liuxang's eyes widened with horror, he was too late. He had been in Zhengfa, he even chartered a jet to carry him to America, but it wasn't enough. He was still too late. He clenched his fist, in frustration, in anger, and in despair, another one lost his life to stop the ring. It took him a while to feel his own nails buried deep in his hands enough to draw some blood.

"Kay, remember your promise notebook?"

Kay looked at him with grief and sadness. Of course she remembered, she made it with her dad.

"I wouldn't cry in front of strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Kay."

Kay sniffed and ran to his open arms. She poured her heart out to him, crying. She didn't hear Liuxang curse to himself, she didn't hear Liuxang also crying in his heart in frustration. She didn't hear him mumble about how he read the stars and predicted Byrne's death, nor how he chartered a jet plan to come back to America to try and save Byrne. She didn't hear him, couldn't hear him. All he did was hug her and comfort her, and try to give her hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

"Kay?" Sola asked. She knocked lightly on the door, hoping she heard her.

"Go away." Shuffling sounds were heard, and Kay knew she had gone away.

Except Sola hadn't. She was by the door, along with Luna. They didn't need to talk to communicate, all they did was lip read each other was saying, another talent Liuxang taught them.

"You're serious about this, huh, Sola, or should I say, Ralos?"

"Stop calling me Sola, I still don't know why you want me to be Sola, I'm a guy."

"Who enjoys cross-dressing? Who looks like a gir?"

"Shut up Luna, you made me do this."

"Hee, I suppose you're right, I've always wanted a cute younger sister."

"I'm younger than you by a few minutes only, how could you have decided it?"

"That's what you get for having a family full of girls before ..."

"Before Dad did that ..."

A flash of memory. A man holding a bloody kitchen knife, Ralos and Luna's mom lay on the floor, a look of terror in her eyes before the signs of life faded.

"Ralos, hey, Ralos." Luna nudged him. Ralos shook his head.

"I know, I wonder what happened to Mundo and Stella?"

"Beats me, they loved dad."

"I wonder why."

"What can we say, people's hearts are difficult to fathom." Luna quoted from Liuxang, which annoyed Ralos.

"I hate it whenever you sing praises about Liuxang."

"Ralos, just voice out your opinions. Give Liuxang a chance, remember that time?"

Ralos grudgingly nodded.

* * *

"Hey miss and mister, we're playing hide and seek, wanna join us?" a young Luna asked.

Qilin smiled. "Sure!"

The kids disappeared leaving a trace of giggles and laughter.

"You want to play with them?" Huoniao asked, he was also smiling.

"C'mon Huo, let's catch 'em!" Qilin ran looking for the kids. Huoniao followed her.

"C'mon kids, come out, come out where ever you are." Qilin smiled naughtily as she searched for the twins.

"We're not gonna eat you up kids."

"Over here!" Qilin and Huoniao looked for the direction of the voice. Their smiling faces turned to horror-filled grimace when they saw the children in front of a time bomb.

"Kids, don't stay there, it's dangerous." Qilin walked toward them cautiously.

"No, you're just saying that because you can't catch us."

"Get away from that," Huoniao shouted," and come here this instant that's a bomb!"

"No, we won't you haveto come get us."

"Alright then." Qilin dashed and caught the twins. She hugged them tight as she dragged them away from the bomb.

"Let us go, you caught us already," Ralos said, he was uncomfortable with Qilin's vice-like grip.

"Shut up, I'm saving you two, stop squirming."

Qilin gasped at the time bomb, she ran to the twins.

"Qilin, no!" Huoniao ran to her as Qilin hugged the twins and exposed her back to the bomb to protect the little ones.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. BOOM!_

"She protected us," Ralos said.

"She died along with Huoniao," Luna replied.

"Who became Liuxang."

"Qilin? She's dead."

Luna cried. Before her was a horribly burnt body, disfigured and blackened. Ralos felt sick, he held in his urge to vomit. Liuxang stood before the body and felt for the pulse.

"Dead." The news made Luna cry, and left Ralos horrified with what they had done.

"Qilin!" A voice from behind cut Liuxang's thoughts, it was Shi Long, Qilin's husband. Without a word, he carried the two silently.

"Won't he die?" Ralos finally spoke.

"He won't die."

Liuxang escaped the burning building with two children. Yet he still ran, he had let go of them somewhere outside the building, and he ran to the place he and his sibling would play. He ran to the very spot where he fell off a tree, and Lang had caught him just on time, with his twin laughing as Lang lay dazed, with him disoriented.

"No!" Liuxang shouted in grief, in rage. Tears fell, some drop on his burns, but he didn't mind the stinging burns. His clothes were torn as timely rain fell and put out the fire in the library, but Liuxang didn't know that time, all he knew was that he was in grief, he had lost his family now, no one to turn to. Anyone he was close to would be in danger, were they to know he was alive. He pounded the earth in grief until his rage subsided.

A twig snapped and Liuxang turned around.

The two had followed him.

"You're still here?" Liuxang asked them," go back to your family, they'll worry about you."

"They're dead, our mommy's dead, so is father."

Liuxang looked at them, they were kindred spirits. "Do you want a home?"

Ralos and Luna nodded as they cried.

Liuxang reached out his hand, and the two grabbed it.

* * *

"Liuxang was always there for us," Luna said.

"He was, but his methods, I don't like them," Ralos said in agreement.

"But who was there for Liuxang?"

"No one, no one was there for him, that was why he called himself Liuxang, because he was a drifter, with no one to rely one, no one to help him."

"It's lonely for him."

"He chose his path."

"That's why we walked it with him."


	14. To Zhengfa!

"Ralos, wake up." The gentle feminine voice whispered around Ralos's ears like wind. Ralos looked up, he was in a dark place with nothing but pitch black shadows. Strangely, he wasn't afraid, he felt calm, his eyes peered into the darkness as an angel-like figure stepped out accompanied by a tall man with a cloud-patterned scarf. It was Qilin!

"You're - !"

"You still remember me? That's nice." Ralos jolted up like a rocket ship. He could hardly believe it was that same girl who saved him and Luna. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine, she made me wear girl's stuff because I was born with a lady's face. It's a bit saddening that I have to cross-dress." Byrne looked at him, eyebrow arched. Ralos grinned at him sheepishly. "Anyway, who's that ol' dude? His scarf looks familiar."

Qilin's pause made the silence awkward. "Ralos, this is Byrne –"

"Hello there, Byrne."

"Faraday, he's Kay's father." Ralos jaw dropped. Byrne smiled menacingly. He would haunt Ralos for a long time if he had plans to make a move on his daughter.

"Oh, uh, sorry Mr. Faraday, I didn't recognize you."

Byrne's face darkened. So this is a boy who had some infatuation with his daughter. It was Qilin who broke the awkward tension with her cheerful tone.

"So Ralos, I'm leaving Byrne to you, I opened a gate to Kay because she fell asleep. You two have a lovely chat, alright?" With that she disappeared like the light from a setting sun.

"I hate it when they do that," Byrne said annoyed.

"What can we say, she's gone now." Byrne glared at Ralos. For once, Ralos wished Liuxang was with him. He ran with Byrne shouting and threatening him along with swears and curses.

* * *

Shelley shook Liuxang gently, he smiled as he saw Liuxang sleepily grumble and turn around. He was like his grandchildren before they were taken away from him. Liuxang lifted one eye.

"Wal ... ter?" Liuxang asked as he rubbed one eye. He had a good sleep, something that was rare.

"We're about to arrive Liuxang, back to your place."

Liuxang lifted his wine lute. Walter raised his, they toast.

"To Zhengfa."

* * *

"That's all I can tell you ... wish I could tell you more..." Tyrell said, he closed the case books he had shown to Franziska and Miles. He pushed the casebooks back to their rightful places in the bookshelf and threw away the lollipop stick. Absentmindedly, he picked up a photo of him, Byrne and Kay, he still remembered who took it, Liuxang after he had bought a new camera.

"You know what this means, right Miles?" Franziska asked as she stood up.

"Yes, it's glaringly obvious." Miles nodded his head smugly.

"Liuxang lied, he didn't have amnesia."

"And he was here in America."

"He got his medical license here probably so we have to investigate in some of the hospitals."

"We'll squeeze the truth out of him, we'll wring it out and we'll know for sure who Liuxang is."

"Excellent, Langzi always said: To find the smoke, seek the fire."

All heads turned to Shi Long who was standing by the door, he had a bruise on his jaw.

"You know what I'm thinking, don't you Agent Lang?" Miles asked.

"Don't tell me, let' first write it on our palms." With that, Lang wrote a word on his palm with a pen. Miles did the same and they showed it to each other.

The word on both hands were the same, Zhengfa.

"I'll go get the tickets, Mr. Edgeworth."

"That would be kind of you, Agent Lang."

Franziska smiled. "We will finally expose Liuxang for what he truly is."

* * *

Liuxang smiled as he put away his earpiece, no one had known that Kay had given Lang a chip not only to give them a bit of information, but to listen on their conversations. He chuckled. Walter looked at him.

"You're laughing."

"I love to laugh and besides I'm near my home."

"What are they talking about now?"

"Going to Zhengfa."

"You calculative little wretch."

"I'm flattered by your compliments, Wally."

"I'm not very good at flattery."

"And besides," Liuxang said going back to the subject," they don't know the true nature between those two's deaths, they don't know the real thing, as for Ralos and Luna, they know it but they are in denial."

"You are talking about my grandchildren?"

Liuxang merely nodded. "Ralos and Luna de Killer."

Walter glanced at Liuxang, but Liuxang looked out of the plane window. He wanted to speak but he decided not to.

* * *

Byrne panted, Ralos was a good runner, but he was bound to get tired soon, Byrne summoned his energy and ran to Ralos.

Ralos had stopped running. "I like your daughter."

"I don't like you."

"Is there another way to talk about this?"

"No, nothing."

"Let me guess, you don't like me because my grandfather is a hitman."

"For one thing, number two is that you cross dress."

"Look, I just wanted her to like me."

"It seems like you're taking advantage of her." Ralos saw red at that snide comment Byrne made.

"Sir, if it pleases you, if I hurt Kay, I'd gladly tear out my innards and give it to you as a sacrifice."

Byrne raised an eyebrow, a creative comment, but no dice. He should have known he would get that comment since Ralos was a hitman's grandson. "Then tell me, what do you like about my daughter."

"Other than the fact she has nice round dark brown eyes, her laugh is like a stream of bubbles, she can look at you as if she's looking inside you and seeing you for who you truly are, and that her hair smells like rain, and she is cute, it was that she was someone you could trust, she was always there when something bad was happening, as in she would be there for that person, I like how she would steal things and then give it back to the owner with a mischievous smile."

Byrne's eyes popped, it was just like him and his wife Shiela. He was impressed. He saw the look in Ralos's eyes and he knew Ralos meant it.

"So then, where's Kay?" Byrne asked with a smile that showed acceptance.

* * *

"Just you wait Miley, Zis, and Lang." A girl came out of her bath, she felt refreshed after being confined in a small space until a while ago. Her black hair shimmered against the light.

"Liuxang's been such a bad boy, but don't worry, I'll fix it, I can't have you all three suffering. Liuxang thinks I'm dead, but he just thinks it's that."

The girl touched the mirror with her palm. "And it's time to bring Liuxang down before he harms you three."

She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and she smiled. Qilin von Karma Long was back from the dead, and she was going to bring the phony Liuxang down and crushed perfect like a villain's tragic end in good ending of a fairy tale, She had played along with his little scheme, she knew he thinks she was dead but she wasn't. She lit the incense stick and set it standing in a pot to fill the room in a rich pot of relaxing pot of aroma. She blew the candles out. They all will meet in Zhengfa, and they will bring Liuxang, the liar down. It was Liuxang who killed Byrne, not Manny, Liuxang had sent Calisto to kill him. He killed Manny also to cover his tracks, and he pinned it on Alba just because Alba was a pawn to him, disposable and useless.

Liuxang will go down before he does more damage.

* * *

Hello guys, if any of you read the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, you will know that Miles and Shi Long are re-enacting an extract of it, specifically when Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang hatched a plan to destroy Cao Cao's one million men army. I love that book a lot.


	15. New People

"Kay?" Byrne floated right above Kay.

She glanced up. "D-Daddy?" She stood there frozen in shock. It was her daddy! Tears gushed out like a waterfall as she ran to his arms.

"Daddy!" She hugged Byrne, and Byrne hugged back.

Ralos looked at the father and the daughter, it wasn't in his place to interrupt the tender moment. As much as he wanted to watch, he knew it would be rude and meddlesome, he sighed and punched himself.

* * *

Ralos woke up, and Luna was facing him with one eyebrow arched.

"Why did you punch yourself?"

"None of your business."

Ralos brushed off the dust on his pant bottom and walked away. He smirked to himself, he wasn't aware of the impending doom about to befall on him.

Luna held a foldable chair and was wondering which part of Ralos's head she should bash it with. Ready, aim, clunk!

Ralos had no time to react, with a special victory pose Liuxang showed Luna, she put one foor on Ralos's back and showed the universal sign for victory. The hidden camera clicked.

"And girls win this round! Girl Power!"

Kay peeked out of the room, she had a nice chat with her father, she wanted to meet Uncle Badd again and this time apologize for how she reacted. She smiled when she saw Luna gloating over her victory against Sola.

Luna turned around and was surprised to see Kay.

"Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yeah, can we visit Uncle Badd?"

"Ya sure? It's two in the morning."

"I'm sure."

Luna smiled and picked the unconscious Ralos up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" She grabbed the car keys that hanged by the door. "And let's do something exciting after that."

Kay smiled mischievously. "Like what?"

"Going to Zhengfa!"

Kay's face fell, she expected something crazier than that. "That's all?"

"And we'll do it without wasting any money." Luna supported Ralos while opening the storage room. Three huge wooden boxes tumbled out.

"We'll be stowaways?" Kay asked filled with excitement.

"Stowaways is such a harsh word, I prefer the term high quality fur coats." Luna opened the door wider, there were piles of fake fur coats in the storage room. A note fell.

* * *

_Go to Zhengfa,_

_Signed, Liuxang.

* * *

_

"Good ol' Whitey still amazes me."

"Of course, Liuxang's an astronomer, reading stars to foretell the future is his specialty."

Kay smiled. "But the problem here is my do-gooder brother."

"Brother?"

"I mean sister! I always wanted Sola to be a guy but SHE became a HE."

"What did you just say?" Ralos asked, his head was still spinning but he was using his rage so that he wouldn't faint.

"Now now, SOLA, Kay's here."

"Sola my butt, I am sick of you dressing me up, giving me a stupid fey name just because you want to write a freakin' romance story based on those gender bender anime you love!"

"Sola?" Kay asked, she couldn't understand what Sola was saying. As for Ralos, being called Sola broke the camel's back.

"My name is not Sola, it's Ralos!" he snapped. He grabbed Luna and pointed at her and ripped open his shirt revealing his chest. "This girl over here wanted me to be a girl, that's why I kept this charade up and ... and ..." Ralos shut up when he realized it was Kay. He stood frozen there staring at Kay.

"Ralos?" Kay asked.

"Ah ha ha ha," Ralos laughed awkwardly.

"Thank goodness!" Kay hugged Ralos. Ralos looked at Kay stupidly.

"Luna told me about you and she just told me to play along," Kay continued, unaware that Luna was gesturing her to stop talking. Ralos entire face twitched, his eyes seemed to contain angry hot flames as he slowly turned to Luna. Luna smiled awkwardly and dashed to find a safe hideout until Ralos cooled down.

"I'm going to get you Luna, even if it's the last thing I do!" Ralos shouted. He stopped ranting when Kay put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Yay!" Kay hugged him hard enough to knock him out to the ground. Ralos's face became red.

"Kay?" Ralos asked.

"Let's go to Uncle Badd! You drive!"

* * *

"Excuse me," A blonde girl said to a doctor," Dr. Tuo?"

"Yes, Fiona?"

"Today is the day of –"

"Yes, yes, I know, go pick that person up, I'll prepare him when that person comes here with you."

Fiona smiled her thanks and left. The doctor grumbled and attended to his patients muttering a few complaints.

* * *

"Ah, home again," Liuxang said with a tired yawn," long travels make me feel so sleepy even though I spent all the time sleeping like a rock." He dragged his beaten up luggage with him outside the airport. Walter looked around him, Zhengfa had become a wonderful country ever since the government was changed. Everything he saw was a complete blend of tradition and modernization. Some young adults still wore traditional Zhengfan clothes with a touch of modern are in them.

"This is Zhengfa?" Walter asked, stunned.

"This is the new Zhengfa."

Walter saw a willowy blonde girl approaching them, her eyes blazing with quiet fury. Walter readied himself, he put his hand in his pocket and felt for the taser he had with him.

"Eh? Walter? What's with that –" Liuxang turned around to see what Walter was looking at. The blonde girl grabbed him by the cuff and shook him violently.

"LIUXANG!"

"F-Fi-Fiona." Liuxang choked on his words as Fiona kept on shaking him.

"You idiot! You're a doctor and then suddenly you just disappear from the clinic, do you know how much overtime we had to do? Oh sure, you already had the lists of patients and their conditions, but they trust you! You know how much I want to kill you? I really wish you would just stop disappearing without telling anyone!"

Fiona noticed that Walter was watching them. Sheepish, she let go of Liuxang and smiled at Walter. "Ah, so you're Shelley." She punched Liuxang's stomach. Liuxang keeled over and drop to his knees.

"Walter," Liuxang corrected. Fiona smiled at Liuxang her eyes drilling holes at him. This time she stepped on Liuxang's foot.

"I'm Fiona, Fiona Egan." She extended her hand and gave Walter a handshake.

"Ah, yes. Liuxang mentioned you."

"Then did you know this?" Fiona pulled Liuxang up, and wrapped her arms around Liuxang's neck affectionately. "I'm Liuxang's girlfriend and nurse."

Walter's jaw dropped.

* * *

Ralos and Luna waited out of Tyrell's apartment.

"Why?" Ralos asked.

"Why What?" Luna asked.

"Don't be stupid, why did you force me to dress up like a girl at the first place?"

Luna shrugged and played with her hair. Ralos grabbed her wrist. "Don't ignore me."

Luna sighed. "I wanted to know what lengths you would go to be with Kay."

"Just Kay?" For some reason, Ralos felt a pang of hurt, it seemed that Kay meant more to Luna than him, even if he was her brother.

"No, not just for Kay, stupid." Luna tousled Ralos's hair. "I wanted to know if Kay would also accept you for who you are, she already knew you might be a guy the first time she saw you, so I told her."

Ralos looked out the window and at the car he drove, he didn't park it properly and now there was another ticket on the windshield wiper. Liuxang was going to kill him if he knew. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"I'm glad you're my brother. Are you still going to kill me?"

"No, I was just a bit, I dunno, angry for the wild goose chase you put me and Kay on."

A shadow caught Ralos's attention, he saw a woman wave at him. He gestured to Luna to look at her.

"Oh my God," Luna whispered under her breath.

"It's her, but she should e dead."

The black haired, green-eyed woman smiled at them like a Cheshire Cat.


	16. Erhu Player

She was there for a moment, and then she disappeared like a thief in the night after finding a good loot. Ralos and Luna were shaking, they weren't seeing things, were they?

"That was her ..." Luna said as if in a trance.

"She's alive, I knew it. Shifu was hiding that fact from us," Ralos gritted his teeth angrily," he should stop that habit of his, always lying."

"He's been like that since that thing happened."

"Why are you always defending him?" Ralos asked angrily.

Luna shut up and Ralos continued," It's because he's like this, he's like that, are you in love with him?"

That was the last straw for Luna, she gave him a backhand slap and a cuff. "You're always like this Ralos, because Liuxang does what's the best for us, he keeps things to himself. You, on the other hand, act like a spoiled boy. You don't like Liuxang, fine! You go to that lady who just left, that was why Liuxang kept it from YOU, but not from me."

"Y-You knew?"

"Don't you see that man's motives, he uses his enemies' weaknesses against them, cooperation is the true strength of Liuxang's plans, but without it, his plans will be nothing but unused ideas left unfinished."

Ralos stared at the ground, he was too ashamed to speak.

"We have advantages and disadvantages, Ralos, my weakness is that I am not as strong as you are, but you, you aren't level-headed, you are narrow-minded, you saw Liuxang in different lights but you see him as something else, a monster, a demon lord, unscrupulous and conniving, and with that mind set, your trust for him weakens, and that man can use it against you and Liuxang."

Ralos couldn't speak.

Kay and Tyrell were out of Tyrell's apartment, they were chatting happily now. They said their goodbyes and then hugged, Tyrell's hug though was awkward but it was tight, tight enough for Kay to feel Tyrell's love. She ran to Ralos who was spacing out. It took a while for him to notice that Kay was stading before him.

"I had a great talk with Uncle Badd now," Kay said chirpily. Ralos snapped out of his trance. He looked at Kay and smiled.

"That's nice."

"I made up with Uncle Badd, but you should make up with Luna."

"We already made up when you were talking to him."

"I wasn't referring to that."

"What do you –"

"Kay, Ralos, come down, I started the engine."

"Coming, Luna!" Kay said and she torpedoed down the stairs.

Sometimes, Kay seemed to be psychic.

* * *

"It was a good thing I didn't have time to unpack," Franziska said as she sat on the counter of Miles's house.

"It was nice of Agent Lang to give us a special visa to Zhengfa," Miles said," Caffeinated of Decaffeinated?" He set up the coffee machine.

"Decaffeinated, please."

"Although, shouldn't we call him Shi Long now? Qilin was married to him."

"I disagree Miles, we barely know him, and the fact that she was a child bride makes me see him as something else."

"A pedophile?"

"A bit worse, but yes, something like that."

"I called Wright a moment ago, he doesn't know why Liuxang signed the note with Phoenix, he doesn't even know who Liuxang is."

"How has he been coping after that incident?"

"Fairly well, he found a job as a pianist in a Russian restaurant, he plays poker sometimes."

"That's all? That's sad, I thought defending criminals was his life." Miles arched one eyebrow at Franziska, she always had a knack for saying the inappropriate.

"And he had a daughter." Franziska choked on her coffee.

"A what? A daughter? How?"

"Relax, he adopted his last client's daughter, when the client disappeared."

Franziska heaved a sigh of relief. "For a moment I would have slapped him."

"For what?"

"Not inviting us to his wedding."

Miles hid his smile. "But I did find out about something else."

"What is it?"

"The reason why Wright was let off easily was because some politicians were making noises that he was being framed, and a Zhengfan ambassador even requested not to have him jailed."

"Liuxang?"

"Most likely and curiously, Huoniao means Phoenix in Mandarin."

"It took you that long to find out? Seriously, Qilin didn't give you any Mandarin lessons?" Shi Long asked, he was leaning against the windowsill.

"Shi Long?" Franziska gasped, she hoped he didn't hear what she and Miles had been talking about.

"I have sharp ears Sis, so yes, I heard you call me that things, and what you said was true, but I did love her," Shi Long said, his eyes had that distant look as he remembered Qilin.

* * *

"What's this?" Qilin asked.

"Open it, you'll love it, I couldn't get it in green, sorry," Shi Long said.

"Shi Long, this is beautiful," Qilin said as she opened the box.

* * *

"Shi Long, what are you thinking about?" Franziska asked.

"It's almost that day she died, I'll bring you there to that place." With that he left.

Dr. Tuo faced the white haired drifter and Fiona. "So you've come back."

Liuxang didn't even flinch when his teacher slapped him. He just looked at him with the look that was asking him if he would punish him more. Dr. Tuo turned around and started to walk to a patient's room, Liuxang followed him.

"I'll give you some private time, besides, the music soothes the souls of the patients here," Dr. Tuo said as he opened the door of the ward to let Liuxang enter. He closed it after Liuxang entered.

"So, I'm back, and you're gone." He whistled awkwardly. He rummaged around the room until he found a black velvet bag. He opened it and drew out a well used erhu.

"You always did enjoy my music." He put the erhu on his left knee and positioned himself comfortably.

"I was never good at expressing myself." And he played music, the sweet melody escaped the ward and filled the small clinic with music. He didn't know what to say, so he let his music do the talking.

"Dr. Tuo, the erhu player is back?" A patient asked the doctor who checked his pulse.

"The player is back, don't you hear it?"

"He is back, but why does the music, no matter how cheerful, how sweet the sound, hide it's sadness?"

Dr. Tuo was impressed by the man, few rarely knew the true pain Liuxang was suffering. "Because he pretends to be happy." _And also because he is in pieces.

* * *

_

Liuxang plays the erhu. So trivia! What is an erhu? It is an equivalent of a violin in China, it has a wooden mallet like appearance and the head is covered by snake hide.


	17. Nearing

"What's this?" Manfred demanded, his eyes were at Franziska. She quivered as she felt his gaze, her long for freedom now seemed worthless after her small act of rebellion. Her hair was now blue thanks to a bottle of dye Qilin had in her room. There was a warning in that dye, that it was permanent and irreversible. She had been put in that special program for gifted children, but she didn't want to, never wanted to stay there.

"Do that Papa, and I'll dye my hair blue!" She screamed at him, it was a bluff back then, a bluff that her Papa knew.

"Oh really now?" He asked. His eyes indicated challenge, and he left her in the manor for a few minutes, returning with a tube of dye. He threw it at her feet. "Well?" He asked," Aren't you going to use that?"

Franziska just looked down on the floor, she cried but didn't say anything anymore. She had a spanking that night. She saw Qilin and Miles spying on them before they turned themselves away.

Now here she was, in the same living room, she was taller and older, and her bluff was no longer a bluff. Her hair had the same hue of the sky. They stood where they had stood in the other time, but she was older now, and more experienced.

"Was it worth it?" she thought to herself as she readied herself for verbal beatings that would turn physical. A spank on the derriere or a backhand slap on the face? She steeled herself and hoped her little act of rebellion was worth it, the shame and humiliation that would be the price to pay.

"I told you didn't I, Papa?" She said, with arrogance and flatness that hid her shakiness," you sent me to that school, so I dyed my hair."

"How dare you –" He slapped Franziska.

Franziska's eyes widened, it wasn't Franziska he slapped, so did Manfred.

Qilin was between them, and when she smiled, there was some blood on her teeth.

"Cool it Unca, I tricked Franziska to dye her hair," Qilin said. She said it in an arrogant pose, her nose was lifted higher, and her left arm was on her hip. The cursed blood was in her too, she thought with a satisfied smirk. All that blood inside her was cursed, her father and her mother always regarded their own blood as cursed, but they used their curse, their darkness to their advantage and they would use it as a weapon against evil. Such was the power of blood.

She threw a bottle of shampoo at his feet. "Look at the inside, you'll see."

Manfred look at the shampoo bottle suspiciously. He opened it and saw that the shampoo was in a rich blue color. His grip on the shampoo tightened until the shampoo burst. "YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS?"

"I did," Qilin said with a sneer.

Before Manfred could slap her, she blocked it with her arm. "I gave you one blow, Manfred, I don't care who you are but I gave you one blow."

"To call me Manfred, you impertinent little brat!" Manfred shouted. He was going to punch her, but she countered with an uppercut that caught his jaw. Manfred fell back, his hand nursing his jaw that might be broken.

"I've always hated you, Manfred," Qilin replied coolly and she left him there.

Ziz had been the spectator of the impromptu fight.

"Franziska!" Manfred shouted.

"Yes father, I'll get the ice bag," Franziska replied.

"Franziska," Manfred said.

"Father?"

"Franziska."

"Uhm, hmmm," Franziska moaned as she woke up.

"We're almost in Zhengfa," Miles said calmly.

Franziska then realized she had used Miles's shoulder as a pillow. She blushed crimson red that turned into embarrassed fury. "Miles, you disgusting –"

"Wait, Franziska – !"

It was too late for poor Miles, she was smothering him with a pillow.

"Agent Lang! Arrest this-this thing!" Franziska demanded.

Shi Long didn't answer, he was pre-occupied with Qilin's true fate, and how he would share the news to Franziska and Miles.

Liuxang stopped playing the erhu, and sighed. Gone was the days of fun he had, gone was his innocence, and gone was the only person who understood him. His eyes fell on the person he had been with. A tear fell, and that was all, he had stopped crying, and now? He felt empty, hollow inside like a ceramic statue. Speck popped out of his shirt and licked his nose, he wondered what his master was thinking about. Liuxang petted him and rested his aching arms. Fiona came in and when Liuxang's and Fiona's eyes met, no words were said. Fiona held Liuxang's hand and squeezed it and her other hand, she stroked Speck's chin, in the serpent's delight.

_Knock!_

_Knock! Knock! Rap!_

_Snap!_

_Bang!_

After the signal, three boxes's lids popped open and three figures jumped out.

"And what d'ya say, cheap and comfortable," Luna said with a smirk.

"This is so cool," Kay said," my first time as a stowaway."

"Who used the party popper?" Ralos demanded," we could have been caught, jeez."

Just then the door opened, a stewardess came in and saw the three.

"Funny, I don't remember any statues in the cargo," she said, she looked at Ralos closely, their nose almost touching. Luna and Kay almost laughed but they were stood rooted to the spot.

"Rhoda! Help the other stewardess, you already inspected the cargo, haven't you?" a voice boomed.

Rhoda, startled, bumped her head against Ralos.

"Ow!" Rhoda moaned as she nursed her forehead.

"Rhoda, if you break another statue, you're going to be fired!" the voice boomed again.

"Coming," Rhoda replied, she rubbed her forehead as she walked out.

When Rhoda was out of earshot, Ralos screamed," That hurt, dammit!"

Her head must have been hard and it left a bump on Ralos's head.

"Aw, pooh baby Walos, huht you tiny winny head?" Luna teased.

"It's not funny."

"Let's see it Ral," Kay said, she inched her face close to Ralos's to examine his head. Ralos tried to stop himself from blushing.

Luna had other plans in mind though, she planted herself near Kay and gave the unsuspecting girl a push. Kay's and Ralos's lips touched and stayed like that. They were too stunned to move, to get out of the way and stood there frozen. Until they saw a flash of light, Luna held a camera and she was grinning like a naughty imp.

"SIS!"  
"LUNA!"

"Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man." And Luna ran with Ralos and Kay at her tail. They ran, jumped over luggages, evaded art sculptures, and avoided ledges. Luna was nimble, Luna was quick, Luna ran out of the room. Kay and Ralos didn't stop, they were too pissed to feel tired, they followed her.

Voices. Screaming. Shouting. What were those people shouting about? Shi Long pulled the pillow to his head to silence them. For some reason, the voices had become louder, he looked at where the noises were coming from, and he saw three people running, dashing. One person was chased by two other people. He removed his seatbelt and charged at the three pinning the three people down.

Luna gasped, she was sandwiched by her brother, Kay, and the Shi Long. Ralos tried to squirm his way out and Kay struggled to get out.

"So what do we have here?" Shi Long asked.

"Oh, Wolfy, ah ha ha," Kay said sheepishly.

Shi Long merely glared at them.

* * *

Dear Diary,

My parents died. Huoniao disappeared. What am I going to do? I know who killed them, I thought he was a good person, but he's not. I hate him. I'll kill him, even if I'll die with him, he will pay for killing them. DIE!

(Last entry)

* * *

Exams are finally over and I am finally back to updating. So sorry for the long wait. Tnx for your patience.


	18. Why?

They have finally arrived in Zhengfa, with Miles and Franziska suffering from jetlag. Franziska's eyes were red and Miles had pressure building up in his head which caused a migraine since he had a cold. Shi Long had something more than the luggage he had with him, three teenagers handcuffed together and tied roped. He didn't care about the people staring at him, he was in a pissed mood after reading the USB stick. After he had finished reading everything, a note appeared on his laptop.

I LIED, QILIN NEVER KEPT A DIARY :-P

He was going to have to force the secret out of him, one way or another. As he concentrated on ways on making Liuxang talk and then murder him, he noticed that he hadn't heard Franziska and Miles talking and that they were frozen and stunned at what they saw. He looked at the same direction and became rooted to the spot like them. A black shock of long hair wearing glasses was talking to a porter, she glanced at the three of them and hastily got in the taxi. The green eyes she had left an impression on all three except for Kay, Ralos and Luna, they were busy complaining about how tight the rope was and their means of escaped which were crushed by Ralos realistic comments.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Shi Long called out to the cars that were lining up. Ralos rolled his eyes exasperated at how the Interpol agent could forget the quickest method to getting a taxi. Losing his patience, he cut the rope with his ninja star and carefully hid it back in his pouch. He put his pinky fingers in his mouth and whistled.

_TWEET! _It was the shrillest whistle that Shi Long had ever heard, and his ears were still ringing as a taxi pulled over. For some reason, the luggage of the mysterious passenger wasn't finished being placed in the other taxi. The lady casted one final glance at Shi Long and ordered the driver to go as the luggage were finally in the trunk.

Shi Long didn't care about Miles's and Franziska's mental state and quickly pushed them into the cab along with the three pesky teenagers, he helped the cab driver load up the luggage and got in the cab himself. "Follow that taxi and step on it!" he ordered. The driver didn't say anything, all he did was study Shi Long and then stepped on the gas pedal.

They were going over the speed limit, yet no cop was in sight. In fact, nothing was in sight, Miles gulped apprehensively, he would have wanted to argue with Shi Long but the agent seemed to intent on following the mysterious lady. Only the Yatagarasu trio were alright, they were bored with the excitement and had taken a nap. Ralos was snoring, Kay was resting using his shoulder as a pillow, and Luna leaning against the car door. "Can't you go any faster?" Shi Long asked impatiently.

"No Sir, in fact, I must stop now."

"What do you mean?"

"If you noticed Sir, the cab is gone."

No one expected it, no one. Shi Long then looked at his surroundings. "Where is this?"

A sign board with faded characters were in beside the road. It read:

水浒传

Shuǐhǔ zhuàn

Water Margin

Suspicious, Shi Long glared at the driver. "You knew this, didn't you?"

"What's this placed?" Franziska demanded.

"This is a forbidden territory," Shi Long replied, his gaze never wavered at the cab driver.

"A WHAT?" Miles shouted.

Shi Long turned the lights on. He gasped, so did Franziska. Only Miles was puzzled by their reactions.

"You're the assasin!" Shi Long exclaimed.

"You shot me!" Franziska shouted.

A chop on Shi Long's neck knock him out. "Sorry Agent, but I think you have to calm down," Luna said. She grinned maliciously as she proceeded to bind Shi Long with the same ropes he used on all three of them.

"L-Luna?" Miles said shocked.

"We already know how to untie knots like this," Ralos said as he stood up.

"Wh-What do you mean, Sola?" Franziska asked.

"We are here to look after you," Ralos explained simply.

Before Franziska could reach for her whip, Kay grabbed it and quickly used it to bind Franziska. "Sorry, but this is for your own good," She said as she put a blindfold over Franziska's eyes.

"Fran-" He felt pain on his neck and he looked at Luna.

"Sorry, but we have to do this."

* * *

A black-haired figure was looking at Miles. The figure smiled at him warmly.

"Hello Miley."

Miles back-stepped in utter disbelief.

"Y-You're dead..."

"No, I'm not, you saw me, I'm still alive."

"This is not possible ..."

"No Miley, it's a miracle."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to show you something that Shi Long knows but you and Ziz don't know."

The white void changed into a scenery that was not for the faint-hearted. Scrawled all over the walls with a pen knife were words that Miles couldn't believe was from the girl he once knew.

为什么？杀了你。恨你。死亡。你怎么敢！

Those were the words that covered the walls, the figure scrawling on the walls stopped once the figure felt like being watched. The figure turned to Miles and pointed the pen knife at him. The face of the figure was one he could barely recognize for it was covered with crimson blood, but the eyes, the green eyes told him who it was. With a sleeve, the figure wiped away the blood and gave him a nonchalant grin. The younger version Qilin smiled at him as if nothing was happening.

"Qilin, that's you? That can't be you!" Miles shouted as he shook the small girl.

She continued smiling at him. She opened her mouth to utter one phrase:

"Wǒ shì zhēnzhèng de qílín."

"What are you saying here?" Miles asked as he tried to wipe the remaining blood on Qilin's younger self.

"She said she is the real Qilin," the figure sighed.

"No Qilin, this isn't you! You're a good person!" The blood could not be wiped away. The silk cloth of his jacket only made raw patches over Qilin's face. The young Qilin finally held Miles's hands and gestured him to stop it, and she gave him an empty smile like that of a hollow shell. The black-haired apparition looked grim, as if he knew what was coming.

"Wǒ shì yīgè huàirén, zhè jiùshì wèishéme wǒ zhān mǎn le xiānxiě."

"No! Qilin, whatever you're saying, it's not true! I met you and you were a great person."

The young Qilin didn't smile anymore and her eyes fell on the pen knife she dropped, she picked it up and looked at Miles. She pointed the knife at him.

"Qilin?"

She didn't stab him, all she did was let him look at it. She cut her left arm to show Miles how sharp the pen knife couls be, and it scared him. Not the sight of the blood, but at how Qilin was before she met him. Was this Qilin a part of her that she kept secret? Why was she like this? He had to ask Shi Long. This thoughts raged in his mind, and momentarily he forgot that Qilin was there.

"Zàijiàn gēgē."

He knew what it meant. Good bye brother, that was what she was saying. That was what she said before she left them. But what did she mean now? Why goodbye again?

"Qilin, what are you saying?"

She didn't say anything but she reverted to an older version of herself, to the same Qilin he knew. And he saw his dream guide turn away.

Qilin plunged the knife to her chest. Miles flinched as the blood splattered all over him.

"NO!" He shouted, as everything past by him in slow motion. It was too late, she was dead.


	19. Doubting the Doctor

Miles woke up in a cold sweat. He shivered as he replayed his dream. Why? Why would Qilin do that? Then again, wasn't it just a dream? It was nothing, wasn't it? Qilin would never do that, she wouldn't, couldn't, never do that. He looked at his hands and almost jumped, they had looked like they were dipped in blood, except it disappeared, probably from the remnants of the dream he would never speak of to Franziska. But Shi Long, that Interpol agent, he would have some explaining to do.

It occurred to him that he was in a ward, and he was on a bed. Where was he? As last night's events played his heart beat quickened when he saw Franziska and Lang next to him on separate beds still unconscious, they were tucked in like little children a sight that could have been funny had Miles forgotten that he was kidnapped. He felt something heavy on his legs. As he looked at it, he discovered it was a she, a doctor in a white coat sleeping beside him, her arms used as a pillow for her head. A black haired lady, could it be? He had to know. Had to. Was her death a lie? Maybe she was able to cheat death but hid her identity, or maybe she had amnesia and lost her memory. He was about to touch her when the doctor's hand came to life. He almost jumped when the steel grip from her soft hands could break his wrist.

"Don't touch me," the gruff reply came from the doctor as she rose, she was wearing glasses. The green eyes flashed at him brightly even though part of its' sheen was cut by the refraction of her lenses.

Miles gasped. "Qilin?"

"I look like her, don't I? Sorry pretty boy, she's dead," the cold reply came. She adjusted her eye glasses as she glared at him. Other than her looks, she wasn't like Qilin.

"Then how did you know about her?" Miles asked," and why do you look like her?"

"Fooled you didn't I?" Liuxang asked with a sneer as he pulled off the wig and exposed his white hair. He always enjoyed needling people, he wished he had a camera to picture that moment of shock in Miles's face. It was so funny, Kay was right, he made funny faces when he was either shocked or desperate. He chuckled to him as he read Miles's mind, he knew what he was thinking, he was thinking whether little ol' him would torture him for hurting Qilin, and then start hurting Franziska after that. "Relax, pretty boy, I knew you'd be coming, which is why I arranged an escort from Los Angeles to here, in Zhengfa."

"An escort?" Miles asked sarcastically. "That's putting it mildly."

"I know what I did was hurtful, mean, and painful. I'd like a start over."

"Why the sudden change of heart? And why are you here in this, what Agent Lang said, forbidden territory?"

"It's simple really, I run this place."

"You? How could you run this place? Aren't you a doctor?"

"The Long blood runs in my veins, this is my territory bequeathed to me by my father, Yide Long, no one comes in, no one comes out without my permission, hence the reason why the road you used is deserted."

"You arranged that? I can charge you for kidnapping," Miles said enraged.

Liuxang stared at him, Miles stared back. It was only a second that had passed but suddenly the prosecutor felt a piece of cold metal touching his chest and a menacing click sound. Liuxang smiled nonchalantly as he held the black gun that was touching Miles unprotected chest. Miles bit back his urge to scream in fear. He was panicking in his mind, but outside he was cool, calm and collected. The three C's of an attorny if he's backed into a corner, or at least for Wright's case. Liuxang challenged Miles with his eyes, and the prosecutor knew he was toyed with.

"You won't kill me," Miles stated. Heaven knew how much he doubted that statement as he tried his best to appear cool and calm that was betraying the rising panic in his chest.

Liuxang grinned and pulled the trigger.

Darkness.

"Relax, pretty boy," Liuxang said to the unconscious Miles," I won't kill you, you're too important and Qilin, she would hate me for that."

"Gun-running, eh, Liuxang?" Shi Long said, he had been pretending to be unconscious," I've been awake since an hour ago."

"Tch, I shoud've known, you're still as cunning as those wolves in my forest," Liuxang said with a sly smile.

Shi Long pointed his gun at Liuxang. "Give me the gun and no one gets hurt."

"You need your rest."

"I'll rest if you give me that gun."

Liuxang closed one eye as he aimed the gun at the agent. Liuxang put one hand in his pocket and fished out half a dozen of yellowish metal, it was ammo from Shi Long's gun. Liuxang smirked as Shi Long's eyes widened as he realized it. Carefully, Liuxang aimed the gun at Shi Long's direction. "You conniving ...!"

Bang!

Shi Long closed his eyes wondering which part of him the demented twin brother of his wife had shot at. The room was filled with smoke. There was no pain, Shi Long realized. He look at himself and saw no wounds or anything. Liuxang had missed? It couldn't be, he was too near and as a child of an inspector he must have had training, he knew Yide as a demanding father, hence the reason why they were learning arts of self-defense at a tender age. Shi Long stopped himself from thinking too much as he heard the wall crumbling. As smoke cleared, Shi Long saw a portion of the wall crumbled to the floor and the bullet? It was embedded to a black metal wall. Liuxang was still smirking as Shi Long looked at him.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it?" Shi Long asked warily. A gun like that could be sold at sky high prices and would be a prized weapon, if it was in the wrong hands, it would be disastrous.

Liuxang walked to him slowly holding the gun. "Behold Shi Long, this gun is the most powerful handgun that has been ever created! I used normal bullets, Agent Shi Long! Normal bullets! What more if I use explosive rounds?" Liuxang was still walking towards him as if hypnotized by the gun. "The tiny shock absorbers absorb recoil, a gun like this could have blown your arm off but this? Look at my arm Shi Long, It's still alright!" Shi Long began to worry if the power of holding such a dangerous weapon has affected Liuxang's fragile mind. "And now? And now..."

Liuxang was next to Shi Long by now, his hands holding the black gun. By this time, Shi Long was worrying for the prosecutors' safety, stupid, he shouldn't have brought them with him. Liuxang trembled as he saw the Shi Long's face as if fighting an inner demon inside himself.

Liuxang's smile shown, it was warm and kind, the same kind of smile by Qilin. "And it's yours now, Shi Long."


	20. Love the Traitor

"So, how did you get to pull the trigger without killing Mr. Edgeworth?" Shi Long asked as he cautiously examined the gun.

Liuxang smiled smugly. "I'm a genius at weapon forgery, there is a switch in the gun as you see, the switch is pressed down that means you can shoot with it, if the switch is up, that means it doesn't shoot."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Shi Long glanced warily at Liuxang, it seemed the cross-dressing doctor enjoyed people's discomfort.

"Why indeed?" Liuxang asked to himself in a half-amused tone. He set up a tea pot with tea leaves to boil. As Shi Long was well enough to stand up he walked toward Liuxang, he inched his face against Liuxang to look for any signs of betrayal. Nothing, his eyes were as mysterious as his sister's, the agent thought. An image of Qilin haunted him and he stepped back when his heart skipped a beat.

Liuxang looked at him and sighed sadly. He put tea cups on a coffee table and gestured Shi Long to seat in front of him. "Shi Long, we need to talk."

Shi Long shifted to one side uneasily. He looked at Liuxang whose eyes were serious, not the same cruel mischief he once had. He muttered some unintelligible words and scratched his head, and he slowly sat on the chair. "I hope this isn't a joke, Liuxang."

* * *

"Damn," Qilin said as she got off the taxi. Her green eyes glinted with angry annoyance as she balled up her fist. She pounded the wall next to her. "I didn't get them," she said angrily.

She bit her lip and chewed it until some skin broke and her lip bled. She would have some explaining to do, but she will accomplish what she set up to do. A stubborn one track was needed to see a goal through, she thought to herself. She sat down and looked at the wall, she stared at it. And she smiled.

"Liuxang, you aren't as conniving as I thought you would," Qilin said with a cunning smile. She will get them from Liuxang, and bring them here. She would save them from Liuxang.

"First of all, I want to apologize," Liuxang said as he put elbows on the table and put his hands together that balled together, his face leaned on them covering his mouth, probably to hide Liuxang's facial expressions, thought Shi Long. His head was tilted at such an angle that the light that shined on his eyeglasses which made it impossible for Shi Long to see them. "I wanted to know how much Qilin still meant to you after all these years, along with those two."

* * *

"So, you hurt us?" Shi Long asked sarcastically. For some reason, he saw Liuxang flinch.

"I-I know, I am very inappropriate, I am sorry," Liuxang said as he apologetically bowed.

Shi Long gazed warily at the doctor. "What's with this 180 degrees change?" he asked. Something went wrong in Liuxang's plans, his gut told him. What other reasons would he have? Liuxang was probably the smuggler, that's why he was being so strange.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Liuxang asked.

"No, I don't. In fact, I think you're a lying sonova..."

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. My. Mother. That!" Liuxang shouted. He gritted his teeth and gnashed them. Various images popped into his head and it wasn't what he wanted to see. The room covered in dark red blood, the crimson stains on the curtains, and ... and... "Shut up! You don't know who you're talking about if you call my mother that!"

The outburst of a child, Shi Long knew it was either make or break, so he pushed him. Maybe it was for all the things Liuxang did to them, for petty revenge, or maybe it was to gain information from Liuxang and Shi Long pressed him. "A mother who teaches someone to hurt other people through using their past? Or what about your father?" Shi Long asked venomously.

Liuxang stopped dead, he froze and for a long time, remained motionless. His eyes still couldn't be seen and it made Shi Long afraid. Liuxang broke his own trance and he combed his hair as if feeling for something. His gaze at Shi Long still made him feel like he was the bad person, not Liuxang. He just left quietly, making no sound.

Liuxang quickly walked as he left the ward, he will have to talk to someone, that's right, talk to someone so that he would feel better. Two people he knew who could give them their support. He didn't notice Fiona following him, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Finally, Fiona caught up with hi and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Liuxang looked at her, and it shocked her. Rage was in his eyes and something ... deeper. As if in a trance, she let go of his shoulder but still continued to stare at the deep green eyes. Liuxang glanced at Fiona and turned to the exit.

"I'll be visiting some people I know," Liuxang stated flatly.

"Wait! Liuxang, we have to –"

The door closed gently.

"It seems Fiona, you have to check up on them instead," Hua Tuo remarked sympathetically.

"You mean those two hunks and that blue head?" Fiona asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose I'm in Hunka-Hunka Land, worth all the trouble I put up with."

"Fiona, the nurse's oath?"

"We're not even officially a clinic!" Fiona sulked as she argued.

"Point taken."

* * *

"You annoyed Liuxang?" Franziska asked, her hand was on her chest, signifying apprehensiveness.

"I did," Shi Long replied.

"What did you intend to get by annoying that ... that ... person?"

"Information, that has been withdrawn."

"Why would he be so sensitive about his parents?" Franziska asked.

"Zhengfa traditions, insulting parents is the most offensive here."

"You idiot! Now how will we get out of here?"

"Langzi said: There are more than one ways to escape a trap."

"So in Langzi terms, you've ..."

"An idea."

* * *

Fiona sighed as she looked at the sleeping faces of Shi Long and Miles. How dreamy, she thought as she fantasized about the two of them. Her good looks always made boys fight to the death for her, and Liuxang, as much as she said he was her boyfriend, it wasn't really true but it was to make boys stop bothering her.

"As for you, you blue-haired lady, you look weird," she said as she looked at Franziska. Was it her imagination or did the girl's eyebrow just move.

"I mean, lookit you, you look like a bratty princess, a brat!" Franziska wanted to strangle her with her trusty whip.

"And this whip? Are you into kinky stuff?" Franziska was appalled by that thought.

"You look prim and proper but you know what your shoes are called?"

Fiona whispered it into Franziska's ear. In Franziska's horror, she sat up and stared at Fiona in disbelief and shock.

Fiona smiled smugly. "Darlin', let's face it, the theatre's not for you."

Franziska could only contain her temper as Fiona walked near a fire alarm.

"You hotties better get up before I trigger the fire alarm," Fiona said, gesturing to the fire alarm. All she needed to do was punch it and Liuxang would be coming hell-for-leather.

Miles and Shi Long got up, they were caught, the only thing they needed to do was surrender gracefully.

"Take me with you," Fiona said seriously.


	21. Decisions Decisions

"You want to join us?" Shi Long asked incredulously. He was afraid what Fiona did if he would say no.

"That's right, why got the problem with that?" Fiona asked. She glared at him menacingly, mocking him since he had no choice.

Shi Long glanced at the floor, that was how he always thought. If Fiona joined them, she would let them go but she could hinder their escape, if he didn't let her, she would sound the alarm and they would again be captured.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't trust you," Shi Long said grimly.

Fiona's eyes narrowed as she summed Shi Long and sighed. She made it so pronounced so that it took a long time. It added some effect and it made Franziska and Miles apprehensive.

"You know what, Shi Long?" Fiona said as her fist inched near the alarm," you stand your ground, that's what I like about you."

Shi Long suddenly whipped out the gun Liuxang gave him. He pointed it at Fiona. His teeth gritted as he glared at her, her smiling face ticked him off, just like Liuxang's. He had an urged to punch it, he would have but she was a girl, and he was a man, he would never hit a girl even if his life depended on it, much less shot her. But he had to call his bluff and hoped Fiona would fall for it. "Not so fast, nurse, or I'll shoot."

Fiona's smile wavered, she sighed and put her hands up. "You got me."

"Hmph."

Fiona smiled and she stomped on a loose tile and smile broadly. "Smile, agent, you're on candid camera."

"What?" Shi Long said caught unaware. Gas started coming in the ward and Shi Long alarmingly look at the gas.

"Don't breathe," he commanded the two prosecutors. They obeyed him.

"It's alright, Shi Long, breathe, I know you want to," Fiona said as she slowly put on a gas mask. She knew in a short while, they would breathe the gas and soon fall unconscious. She calmly walked to Shi Long as he fell on his knees trying not to breathe. She held his face with her right hand and looked at him, seriously this time and it had a trace of pleading.

"Please save Qilin," Fiona begged.

Shi Long opened his mouth to reply when he realized his mistake. It was too late, the gas entered him already and he felt dizzy. In slow motion, he saw Miles and Franziska try to fight the desire to breathe which ended in vain. But in his mind, he only thought of one thing, what the nurse was telling him, save Qilin? She was dead, but save, is she still alive? Countless possibilities slowly flew to his mind. And then all was dark.

* * *

Liuxang sat on a stone and meditated. He stood there fixed like a statue and immediately he was transferred to a new dimension. Translucent figures passed through him and each other. Some noticed him but didn't talk to him, they saw him but ignored him, until two people came out. They looked at him sadly and another one stepped out, his twin. Liuxang's eyes widened when he realized the truth, his patient was already dead if not clinically dead, then the patient was brain dead. His heart screamed at him not to believe it but his mind grasp the meaning like a computer. Liuxang woke up.

Specks looked at his master as he flicked his fork tongue. Master looked so distraught and sad.

"No!" his master said as banged his fist on the stone he was sitting, he punched it in rapid succession and a cloud of dirt appeared as he used the stone as his emotional punching bag. In three minutes, the huge stone was nothing but shattered fragments of it, just like Liuxang. From Liuxang's eyes, a tear formed but he didn't notice it, it was Specks who did, who climb up Liuxang and licked the tear away. "No ... no ... no ...," Liuxang said as he gave in to the need to cry. Funny, Specks thought, it's been a while since master cried.

"Fiona, I'm so so sorry," Liuxang said in a mournful whisper.

Shi Long woke up again, in a wood. The two prosecutors were already awake and Franziska was the one prodding him using a stick. "What the hell?" The Interpol agent said," how long have you been awake?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," Franziska replied as she wiped the dirt off her stick, it would be her whip until she got back that whip from the blonde bimbo nurse.

"We were already here when we woke up," Miles added. He handed Shi Long a bottle of water. "It seems the nurse brought us anything we need but a guide, we have water, provisions and a map, there's also some sort of portable CD player of some use."

Shi Long felt for his badge, it was still there, but there was something next to it. It was squarish, and thin like a CD container. Shi Long pulled it out, and he was right. He opened it and a CD fell out.

The words on it read: LAST WORDS

All three's heartbeat quickened as they stared at it until Shi Long carefully placed the CD delicately in the player. Was it another trick by Liuxang? Would it cause the player to explode? What was in it that made it to be titled LAST WORDS? So many questions spinned inside everyone's mind. There was only one way to find out, unfortunately, and it could be dangerous.

Shi Long closed the lid and switched on the player. Franziska was shaking hoping the CD player wasn't a bomb, while Miles hoped it was a link to Qilin. Immediately the black screen showed Liuxang talking to them.

"Hello, Shi Long, Miles, Franziska," Liuxang said.

"What? Is this another trick Liuxang?" Shi Long said, he was about to punch the screen when Liuxang said," This CD contains information about Qilin's death, and her last message to all of you before she died."

And the screen went fuzzy until it shifted to a different time.

"Hello this is Qilin Long von Karma," Qilin said as she appeared, gone was that smiley demeanour that Shi Long, Miles and Franziska knew and Qilin looked at all three unblinking.

"As I said, I am Qilin Long von Karma, and I will tell you why I died."

* * *

So Sorry for not updating, I blame it on holidays, I party till I'm purple (Taken from Spongebob).


	22. Truth or Liar?

"Shi Long, did you know why Qilin died?" Franziska asked.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," Shi Long said as he shook, he was going mad.

"... although there might be a chance I survived in the fire," Qilin said.

All three's heads snap to the CD player when those words were uttered. She could still be alive after all these years? But they saw her, alive and well, and she recognized them.

An image of two dragons, one white and one black that formed into a ball appeared in the screen and it minimized so that Qilin's face could be seen. "As you can see, these two dragons form the yin and yang, the perfect symbol for balance, it does not represent good and evil but that without evil, there is no good and without good there is no evil."

"Dammit, Qilin what the hell does the family emblem of yours have to do with your "death"?" Franziska asked frustrated.

"Tell me Shi Long, how long has it been since you could pin the Longs for any wrong doing?" Qilin said as she turned her back on them. It gave Miles a shiver as he remembered how Lana had been in the SL-9 case, cold and withdrawn.

Shi Long's eyes narrowed. "The bomb in that library..."

"The bomb in the library was specifically placed there to kill me, don't you think?" Qilin turned around to face them again. "Don't you think I was erased because I was a cop's wife?"

Shi Long's eyes widened. So it had always been him, he was the reason for her death. The two prosecutors looked at Shi Long shocked.

"Shi Long," Qilin said as her voice softened gently," I know it sounds like I blame you, I don't. In fact, because of you, I never felt happier. I know at first it was a getaway from my parents. So thank you Shi Long, I'm glad that I met you. Ziz, Miley, please respect my decision and don't get angry at Lang."

Although Shi Long choked, he knew this wasn't the time to get emotional. "So with the emblem, you're saying ..."

"As the emblem I told you about, for generations the Long family have become corrupted through greed, this has to be, no, this will change. The counterfeit money that had been made has been just a cover for something much worse..."

A rustle behind the bushes. Shi Long automatically turned off the player and all three looked at the direction the noise came from. He gave it to Miles and gestured that he, as the Interpol , would investigate it, and leave Miles to take care of the player.

Shi Long stealthily crept up to the bushes. Leaves were thrown at him and the figure escaped, Shi Long took chase.

* * *

"What did you do to them, Fiona?" Liuxang asked, he was not happy, in fact not happy was an understatement, he was furious.

"I sent them to look for Qilin," Fiona replied curtly.

"Dammit, Fiona, why? Why did you send her to look for her, everyone knows Qilin's dead."

"She's not, she's very much alive."

"What makes you say that?"

Fiona's face softened. "Because it's hard to kill someone like Qilin, she's a tough fighter, she wouldn't die that easily."

Liuxang's face in turn hardened and his face was pasted with a cynical and cruel smile. "What the hell do you mean? Qilin was weak and fragile like a maggot that needed to be crushed." With that Liuxang turned and left. He will not tell Fiona the news about his brother, her actual boyfriend. She will never know, and live in that blissful naiveté that he will wake up soon, that she only had to wait. Even if his conscience was screaming at him to tell her, he will make sure that she would never know.

He left Fiona behind again, to take care of the patients. True he was a skilled doctor, that he could also help, but there was something that needed to be done, something that he would do before he died. Liuxang looked at his watch, knowing when he would die, that he was dying. Yet he smirked to himself, weren't all men dying already as soon as they were born, the hourglass of their life was already made, the hourglass called fate. He sighed as he opened the exit to door to leave the hospital, he must stop philosophising.

His two loyal students were waiting.

"Status report, Ralos, Luna," Liuxang said. Yet he knew where they were and he shivered on how he hated knowing he would be right.

"They're out of this territory," Ralos replied.

"Fiona threw them to the Pailong territory," Luna continued.

"Pailong, you do know what it means?" Liuxang asked with a smug smile.

"Pailong, white dragon, they defend the poor in Zhengfa, always holding charity events, programs, anything that would help the Zhengfans." Ralos smiled as he replied.

"And Luna, what division are we?"

"We are part of the Heilong, the black dragon, we are known for espionage, assassination, killing, robbing, organized crime, and yet we always get away with it," Luna replied with a smile that mirrored Ralos. "And we are never charged with it."

"So Walter, what do you suppose we do to prevent another turf war?"

Walter came out of the shadows formed by the setting sun. "I suggest sending a small group of like-minded individuals to sneak in the Pailong territory to recapture our three guests."

Liuxang smiled as he folded his arms. They wouldn't get away that easily. "Exactly."

* * *

Shi Long gave chase to the mysterious blur that was running away from him, and his eyes made out parts of her.

Black hair, a head smaller than him, it couldn't be, could it? Shi Long had to now, that woman will not escape him anymore, not even with Liuxang trying to hamper his progress at justice. He forced all his power into his legs and jumped, executing a body dive that finally caught the mysterious figure.

"Hah! Gotcha." Shi Long smiled smugly yet even as how he imagined it, it still caught him shocked. Miles and Franziska finally caught up with him, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the familiar face looking at them. Those green eyes glinted at them.

"The CD said it all Miles, Franziska, Shi Long," the girl said as she slowly faced them. She was never dead it seemed, she had been alive all this time, to hide. She must have faked her death to threw those people off gaurd.

"I missed you three," Qilin said with a sad smile.


	23. Curtains Rise for Truth

"No!" Fiona shouted as she slammed her fist on the wall," I will not agree to this, this is dangerous for your brother, Liuxang!"

"I don't care how much you say no, Fiona, he is my brother and I will do what I want to do," Liuxang replied," whether you like it or not."

"This could kill him, Liuxang."

"Isn't he not dead?"

"Shut up! He will wake up, I know it!"

"That's why I am using him for this very important mission."

"Important or fatal?" Fiona bit out.

"Both, I don't care how much you object, Fiona, if you do a hunger strike, I'll just make Hua Tuo force food down your throat."

"You've changed. I hate you."

"You've always hated me Fiona, ever since that time." Liuxang said it with grim finality.

Fiona bit her lip until she felt the red metallic-tasting liquid pouring out. She faced the man who she used to know sitting calmly behind his desk. She banged her fist yet again on the desk, and a tear fell out, one, two ...

She stopped counting and let it all go.

* * *

Ralos and Luna carried their "patient" to the jeep. Not caring about him, they both heaved him to the car without a thought of his own safety.

"Now be careful you two," Walter said as the hauled the patient to the jeep without care whatsoever," You both know how Liuxang hates it when you handle cargo."

"And what the cargo is specifically?" Kay asked with a grin. Walter couldn't help smiling when he saw Kay's grin, it reminded him of two treasures he had lost but now found.

"Remember the lines?" Ralos asked Luna, his sister was making sure he disguise held no clues to who she really was inside. She would now be addressed as Ranul, the older brother of Ralos, while Ralos would just be himself, not Sola anymore. Luna sighed glumly since she would not get a chance to him in girl's clothes for the time being.

"Luna?" Ralos cut her thoughts as he waited impatiently for her answer, he was tapping his fingers on the hood of the car to voice it. He had an inkling of what his older sister was thinking but what could he do? Her speed made up to her lack of strength and she could very well knock him to the floor if he pissed her off.

"Yeah. Hi I'm Ralun and this is my younger Ralos, this Fay Kara Day, my younger brother's girlfriend –"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLFRIEND?" Ralos half-shouted, half-demanded, he was blushing crimson, just the same color was on Kay's face.

"That's right, Ralos and I are just friends," Kay argued. For some reason, Ralos felt a stab in his heart.

"But you two kissed," Luna argued with an innocent smile.

"Shut up! You both made us –" Ralos and Kay stopped their tirade. It was a mistake, it was always a mistake to say Shut up to Luna, whether it was meant or said unintentionally, they both still had hell to pay for.

"What did you say?" Luna asked with a pleasant smile that failed to hide the killing intent in her voice.

Hua Tuo sighed as he heard the screaming and the thrashing, why couldn't they be quiet when they leave? It disturbs the patients. Hua Tuo nodded to himself and continued with his paper work.

* * *

Shi Long, Miles and Franziska still couldn't move as seeing Qilin alive and well after six long years. It was too impossible for their logic based brains.

"Shi Long, you're crushing me," Qilin said as she squirmed uncomfortably.

Shi Long then noticed how awkward their positions were and immediately let go of Qilin. Out of protectiveness, Miles and Franziska glared at him.

"Sheesh, Miles, Franziska, we're married, let it go," Qilin remarked with a sigh.

"How could you even be alive? You're supposed to be dead!" Franziska was hurt and angry for being kept in the dark. "You could have at least told us you were still alive!"

"And get you into danger, I'm sorry Franziska, but telling you would have had you killed by the Heilongs."

The atmosphere tensed when Qilin mentioned the name.

"What would the Heilongs want with you?" Miles asked.

"They killed Dad and Mom, and in the end, they killed Huoniao too, I ... I didn't want to lose anyone anymore, so when I realized I was still alive I bolted."

"But Liuxang –"

"Liuxang is a great actor, tell me Miles, what is the name for the leader of the Heilongs?"

"I don't know."

"Liuxang, that means that that title isn't his real name."

"Then why Qilin does he act so convincing?" Franziska asked feeling like a fool for believing the scum bag.

Qilin paused and held her head low. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Qilin, I'll believe you."

"You didn't believe me when I left, you slashed my face."

That painful memory opened the old wound in Franziska. "I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That doesn't count."

"I'll believe you this time."

"But Miles won't, he destroyed the project both of us made together."

Miles swallowed hard, the old memory was still fresh in his mind. "I'll believe you this time."

Qilin looked at them questioningly, wondering if she could trust them with the knowledge she would impart. She looked deeply into Shi Long's eyes.

"Shi Long," she said," why is it that you could never catch a Heilong, tell me, I won't laugh at you."

Shi Long didn't even blink. "They are fast, faster than an average human, they could catch a bullet aimed straight at them. They are also strong, they were strong enough to hold off a portable missile that was launched straight at them, and they were agile enough to leap over roofs."

"What?" Franziska and Miles exclaimed.

"Is this true, Qilin?" Miles asked.

"It's very true," Qilin said in that characteristic smile of hers.

"There is something in the Heilongs that we always wanted to catch them for," Shi Long added.

"And what's that?" Franziska asked.

"Human experimentation via forced evolution."

Qilin smiled as the prosecutors tried to absorb the news. "You know why Liuxang was able to recover fast from that car accident?"

Both of them nodded.

"It's because he's an evolved human."


	24. Bit by Bit

A man died, his death caused by a neck breaking technique administered by him. Another man came up from behind him, and reflexes made him turn the man behind him and impale him in the abdomen. One more, just one more man, and he could be free from this life of killing, alas it was short lived when a gunshot was heard and a through-and-through hit his back and exited his chest.

* * *

Liuxang woke up with a start, his head throbbing, and clutching his chest as he gasped for air. It was so real, so vivid that he felt it. He relaxed as he remembered that person wasn't him. It never was, but that man he had been was real, was alive, and now dead, his life taken away by a bullet to the heart. Genetic memory was a either a gift or a curse to him, depending on the dreams or visions, true it helped him with his studies, his knowledge and his fighting skills, but there were disadvantages, he would wake up sweating, feeling pain that would immediately vanish. It had scared him a few times to dream of killing, being killed, and hurting all over, but they vanish like the distant memories they are. It was probably from a man he had touched, a dead man whose body he found in an isolated house. Others weren't able to look at memories of the dead by touching, but he had the blood of a shaman that boosted his ability into seeing the last moments of dead people. He sighed and went back to sleep praying for no more dreams.

* * *

Fiona stayed in her quarters. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was like Rudolph's, bright red and shiny, and she had used up a box of tissues in one night. How could she not? Liuxang sent his own brother to probably to what might be his death, and his brother was also her boyfriend. She wondered if Liuxang did care about him, about her, or the people he involved. There was always an ulterior motive whenever he did things, he could anticipate things too much. Fiona's stomach grumbled.

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around! 98 bottles of beer on the wall," Kay or now Fay, sang as Luna drove and sang with her too. Ralos was playing the guitar in accompaniment.

"I wonder how our patient could sleep throughout our singing," Luna remarked since she was singing off-key. She was a horrible singer and not to mention tone deaf.

"What do you expect?" Ralos replied with a grunt.

"Liuxang told me he likes to play the drums," Kay added.

"Great! Ralos, we should make a band."

"No, you're horrible at singing."

"I meant Kay should be singing, she has the voice of an angel."

He tried to change the subject. "Quoting Hinder, aren't we?"

"I mean it Ralos it besides it was lips not voice, we should make her be the lead vocals, you should to, you have a great tenor voice." Luna pouted as she swerved to prevent collision with a tree.

Ralos eyed his twin sister suspiciously. "Is this another one of your schemes?"

"Yep." Luna grinned.

"I think it's great if we have a band!" Kay said.

"Two against one Ralos, sorry, you're out-voted."

Ralos sighed. Fine, he thought, anything for Kay. Then again, he hoped that man sleeping at the back would agree not to make a band with these two girls. Liuxang did say he would wake up, there was just an object inside him that could severely damage his organs and that was extremely important to him, intentionally put inside by Liuxang. It was to hide something, out of necessity and now, it could be taken out of him, to fulfill his goal.

* * *

Franziska and Miles could only look at Shi Long and Qilin in disbelief. Evolved humans? That was surely poppycock, but human experimentation was believable. It would be too advanced for a man to evolve, yet in a span of two thousand civilized years that was already considered rapid evolution. Averagely, it would take a million years, even more, but two thousand? Impossible and unheard of, yet here were two people who knew the truth. Two people who they trust.

"Then if the Heilongs were into human experimentation, why doesn't the public know?" Miles demanded.

Shi Long sighed as he put on his glasses, which had been safely kept in his pocket, probably put there by Liuxang, so that Miles couldn't read his expression. "What do you know about politics, pretty boy?" Shi Long asked as his voice hardened. "What would the public do? This piece of information could cause unrest when it is released to the public."

"Like how?" Miles bit back.

"Simple, the Pailongs would be embroiled into this, due to the traditional cultures here in Zhengfa, they could still be fickle enough to think the Pailongs are part of the scheme! Thereby the public would try and could eradicate the Pailongs and let the Heilongs ran amok, which would just be what they wanted."

Miles grumbled, but he couldn't argue.

"Then what about the smuggling ring?" Franziska asked.

"What you just closed down was the financial sector for them, and a decoy for the real thing."

"The real thing?" Franziska and Miles asked in chorus.

"They plan to start something the Japs and the Germans tried but failed to do, but this time with more means."

Franziska felt a sudden chill in her spine. Could it be? "Shi Long, the only thing the Japanese and the Germans had in common in the past was –"

"World domination," Miles finished the sentence as he grew pale.

It all made sense to them as realization dawned to them. Superhuman abilities could give Zhengfan soldiers an edge in the battlefield, inhuman strength and speed would be a key factor in their victory. And with people like that in the hands of the Heilongs the whole world would be at their mercy.

"But it's a good thing I know what the Heilongs want first," Qilin said with a smug dark smile.

"What is it?" Shi Long asked.

"They would want to first take over Zhengfa."


	25. Puzzle

"Zhengfa? It just separated from China ten years ago, it's still not a developed country," Franziska argued.

"Should have spiced up your history, Sis. Zhengfa could be compared to Iran," Shi Long replied with a clenched fist. "They like developing weapons with a new special metal that was recently found. This was the cause of Zhengfa splitting from China in the first place."

"And what was that metal?" Miles asked.

"You've seen it in Det. Badd's apartment, extremely lightweight yet is harder that diamonds, and for Liuxang to use it to make a statue only shows how much of it he has. It's known for the civil war that happened in China and Zhengfa that caused the separation. It is called atroium for all the bloodshed that was caused to mine it."

"Atro meaning dark in Latin," Franziska murmered.

"It's true," Qilin said while biting her fingers nervously," Liuxang has hoarded two things that the Longs should have shared equally."

"Two things?" Shi Long asked.

"The family treasure and atroium, that all happened two hundred years ago."

"What do you mean two hundred years ago?" Franziska asked.

"The first Liuxang saw the world as imperfect and weak so he read the theory of natural selection by Charles Darwin, he had an idea of making the evolution faster and so he concluded that killing off people could speed it up."

"That's cruel!" Miles shouted aghast.

Qilin nodded and continued," So they had a large family until the fourteenth generation, and this family was large, so he sealed three-forths of them some place, and he hired mercenaries to make a war on them. It was horrible and they continued doing it until finally Liuxang found one with more heightened senses, and faster reflexes, he was still discontent but he made progress, when the family reduced until there was a handful of them, they were faster and stronger than an average man, and to conceal from their enemies their true potential, their muscles do not develop until they are extremely strong."

Qilin paused only to take in some breath. "And yet, it still wasn't enough, this time it was a new Liuxang who was more ambitious and power-hungry, and he used biological weapons this time, he would have them poisoned, drugged, infected them, he even had them exposed the radiation. Until then, only a few people survived all those tests and they indeed became what Liuxang had expected them to be. That was when he decided that the world should not be shared and he did not want this blood to be tainted so he shared the information to the rest of the family. Half applauded, half disgusted, and they argued, quarrelled, and fought and more blood was shed. Finally, the matter was taken to the police and he was given the death-sentence, his last words were," I am content, for I have achieved what the United States has done." Cruel but true, and he died there rotting because he bit his tongue and his cell was hot and isolated, he was only found the day they were going to execute him. But the magnitude of what he did did not stop, and so the family split into two, Heilong, the black dragon of sin, Pailong, the white dragon of merits."

"You didn't tell us what happened to the few who survived," Franziska said.

"I was getting to that, so the Longs took in the survivors but it took a lot to undo the destructive programming that had been moulded into them, some were broken and sent to mental asylums and had to be killed, while others served as bodygaurds, and this few were put in the main family for their skills, they were highly intelligent, and highly skilled so they were trophies to behold in Zhengfan societies. But again, another Liuxang rose and had just in time halted a marriage of a survivor and a princess from another kingdom, and that was when he made them choose their other fellow survivor as a mate. Incest, it's such a disgusting word, it leaves an awful taste in my mouth, and he convinced the family that he was against the ways of the previous Liuxang but he felt that these people were precious and therefore blood must not be tainted, so they did just that, and soon afterwards, but you already know all Liuxang's true intentions, don't you? He lied and commenced a turf war in Zhengfa after the separation of China and Zhengfa. The war ended in a truce because of the few people Liuxang had, and when one was killed, he didn't want to lose another one while the Pailongs lost many good soldiers to his selfish and self-absorbed goals."

"Amazing," Franziska said," but why weren't these in history books?"

"This is classified information that I should not keep from you, Franziska. Discussing it in Zhengfa is taboo, and would lead to imprisonment."

"This was one of Zhengfa's darkest moments in history. It only recently opened to international trading did it not?" Shi Long added.

Miles bit his lip. "Then Qilin are you one of those evolved humans?"

Qilin shook her head. "How I wish I was one of them."

"Typical of you, Qilin," Shi Long joked.

"Look, my grandfather knew you were coming and asked me to bring you three to him because you're in danger," Qilin said seriously, "You have to come with me, please."

It was rare for Qilin to look serious, Franziska recalled. "So where is our mode of transport?"

Qilin smiled smugly as she lead them to a clearing. "This."

Shi Long smiled at the motorcycle, he had been driving cars but he did miss using a motorcycle, and maybe, just maybe ... He glanced at Qilin.

"Would you like to sit with me, Qilin?" Shi Long asked as he patted the sidecar's seat.

"Sure, but you have to drive safely," QIlin said with her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll drive safely," Shi Long replied nonchalantly. It made Franziska squirm and she could visualise how the Interpol agent would drive. Crazy and fast.

Shi Long smiled at Franziska, he knew what she was thinking of, and he was going to do just that.


	26. Fateful Accident

"Shi Long! Watch it, you almost got hit by that car!" Qilin screamed as Shi Long swerved from a car. He smiled seeing that panicked expression as he swerved past another car.

"Don't worry Qilin, I drive like this all the time."

"Then? Drive slower dammit!"

Franziska sat in the front passenger seat as Miles drove.

"Miles Edgeworth, you drive too slow," Franziska remarked exasperatedly.

"Well Franziska, I suggest you take the wheel, but wait, you **don't **have a driver's licensce," Miles retorted, tired of hearing Franziska's complaints.

Franziska glared at him and touched her belt to where her whip was attached and realized it wasn't there. Fiona took it, she remembered, as she pressed herself against the chair upholstery. That eccentric girl with a heavy Irish accent was rather cunning but not as cunning as Liuxang, she thought.

"By the way Franziska, what was it that Fiona told you that made you so shocked?" Miles asked.

Franziska jolted at remembering the very words that Fiona uttered that blew her cover. Franziska blushed crimson as she clenched her driving belt hard. Miles would have dropped the issue, but he was too much concentrated on the road to notice her discomfort.

"Fiona said that my shoes in slang were called foomi heels, or-or ...um..."

"Or?" Miles turned right to avoid a truck.

"Or ... um ... f-"

"Wait, foomi shoes? What does foomi mean?

"No! I mean ..." Franziska didn't want to mumble, but she really, really, didn't want to say the words.

"Franziska, you're an adult now, stop mumbling," Miles said impatiently.

A flashback of her Papa glaring at her when she still had that speech impediment.

"It was called do me heels or fuck me heels, alright?" Franziska snapped as she remembered Papa.

Hearing profanity from Franziska had never happened before and it caused Miles slammed the brakes and looked at her shocked.

"They are called what?"

Fiona tapped at her pen impatiently. There weren't much patients anymore and she was bored. She saw Hua Tuo crouching to speak to Liuxang under the shade of a tree. She couldn't find his brother, and she was angry at that. He was her boyfriend, why should she be kept in the dark? She marched out of the clinic and went to Liuxang.

"Liuxang, I haven't heard any news from them, how is he?" she demanded as Liuxang continued to lean against the tree, ignoring her probably.

"Liuxang, you should know how worried I am about him," Fiona continued clenching her fists, so that was his angle, ignoring her. What a coward. And a greater jerk.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked as she glared at Liuxang, his eyes were closed. He was trying to shut her off, wasn't he? It boiled her blood and she tried to count one to ten to cool her temper, in vain.

"Listen when a girl's talking to you!" she seethed and slapped him. Liuxang continued to ignore her and knowing it would be hopeless so she left him there sitting by under the shade of the tree.

Liuxang continued leaning against the tree but the slap was harder than Fiona thought and he slowly tittered to his left side and then he fell.

"So you want me to be a singer?" Kay asked incredously.

"Oh come on Kay, it'll be fun! You did say you want to make a band, right?" Luna asked as she narrowly missed a large boulder.

"Watch it, Luna! Why did you have to have driving lessons from Shifu?" Ralos asked almost hyperventilating from all the dangerous swerves and turns that Luna had done and her almost light-speed pace. He had asthma from his mother, and it was another way to distinguish the twins from each other.

"Why do you want ME to sing? I get stage fright," Kay continued, ignoring Ralos.

"You've got THE voice girl, Ralos could hear you sing forever," Luna replied with a smile.

"We're going to crash with that brick wall!" Ralos shouted.

"Cowabunga, babe!" Luna shouted as she accelerated, in the speed she was in, they could crash into the wall and become smithereens.

"Luna, if we survive this, I'm going to kill you!"

"Luna, what are you doing?" Kay cried as she braced herself for imapact.

"Doing what I was trained to do," Luna replied with a serious smile.

Just meters away from the brick wall, and Luna's eyes shined with excitement and ...seriousness?

Just before they could crash, Luna pressed a button and the brick wall turned ninety degrees, just giving them enough space to squeeze out. Out they launched like a cannonball from a cannon and landed with a thud, probably causing a small tremor.

"Is he safe?" Luna asked as she turned facing Kay who was in the backseat.

"He's safe and unconscious," Kay replied.

"Kay, he's already unconscious since we made this road trip."

"You call this a road trip? A road trip of death maybe," Ralos shot back.

"Ralos, if you dare criticize on my driving, I suggest you take a hike," Luna retorted with a glare.

Ralos grunted and looked at the door.

"Ralos?" Kay asked but Ralos ignored her.

"Ignore him, Kay, he's just processing how he can walk to Pailong districts without blowing his cover or tiring his legs."

But Ralos just stared at the door motionless as ever, like a statue. It was obvious he was hatching up a plan, Luna thought, but knowing Ralos, he wasn't like her doing crazy things, he would always be that nitty-gritty killjoy.

The unconscious man's head was on Kay's lap, not that Ralos was jealous, it was because it would be dangerous to put him in the cargo area, but he did feel a bit envious that he was resting on her lap.

"Look Luna," Kay said forgetting that Luna was driving. She gestured Luna to look at the man's face.

"Yeah, peaceful, isn't he?" Luna remarked.

"What ever happened to Liuxang's brother?"

Luna gripped the steering wheel hard as she remembered what had happened, she saw it happen before her eyes. A pillar was about to fall on her, Ralos and Qilin, but he shielded them from the brunt of the force using himself as a shield, it cost him his consciousness, and he would never wake up. Saving Qilin in vain, Luna saw Qilin die and could hardly believe that she was still alive.

"Luna?" Kay asked.

"Oh, sorry Kay, Liuxang's brother had a pillar fall on him –"

"NO! Luna!"

It was too late, Luna hit the motorcycle that was speeding. It was a good thing that the road was desolate or it could have caused a major accident. It seemed that there were two passengers on the motorcycle and in the sidecar attached to it. They had been tossed to a dirt wall that had fortunately cushioned the impact.

"What the hell?" Shi Long muttered as he rubbed his aching back. Qilin just stared at Luna, who hastily got out of the truck to help them.

"It's you!" Shi Long snarled at Luna.

"Hey, it wasn't intentional! Plus I didn't know it was you, if I did I would have just left you lying here."

"Shi Long, you drive too fast," Qilin sighed.

"Qilin, you're on her side too?"

"If Luna had concentrated on the road this wouldn't have happened," Ralos said wiping away the dust of his clothes, the crashed had ejected him out of the front passenger seat.

"Shut up Ralos, you should have helped me look at the road!" Luna seethed.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Ralos retorted.

"What's happening?" Franziska asked as she saw the two wrecked vehicles.

Miles didn't answer, he parked the car at a safe distance and ran to them along with Franziska.

"What happened here?" Miles demanded.

The four faces looked at each other and gave him the version of how the crash happened, at the same time.

"He was speeding ..."

"I was just ..."

"She ignored ..."

"And then Shi Long ..."

"Please!" Miles raised his voice, it quieted them," Let's not act like children, shall we?"

The four looked at him with blank faces, until they all heard a sniffle. Miles remembered the same sniffle from Kay when she learned her father died.

Miles approached the truck quietly.

"Kay?" Miles asked in the same soft voice he used six years ago," Is everything all right?"

Kay sniffled, her eyes filled with panic as she looked at the unconscious man. He was convulsing.

And that was the second time Franziska swore. "Shit."


	27. With a Smile

It was a relief when the convulsion subsided. It went as it had come, abrupt. Kay sighed with relief as she stroke the man's head. "That scared me, for a moment there, I thought he was going to die," Kay said now shedding tears of relief, she thought he would end up like her father.

"Don't worry about that Kay," Luna explained kindly," his brain was forcing him to wake up, you see, that's why he was convulsing. But he can't wake up, that's the problem since his brain cells are damaged, so only he can do is make jerky spastic twitches that appear as convulsions."

"Stand back," Qilin commanded everyone as she glared at the person Kay was in charge of," This man is part of the Heilongs, he should be brought there as a criminal."

"Of course," Franziska agreed," but who exactly is this man anyway?" She glanced at the man and was struck by his similarity of ... Liuxang. She reeled back in astonishment.

"This man is Liuxang's brother," Kay replied coolly. She held on tighter to him. "We don't know his name but Liuxang always refers him as Brother."

Shi Long didn't do what was commanded by Qilin and instead took a step to Kay, Ralos and Luna readied the necessary weapons to protect the man they were assigned to guard. Kay bit her lip trying to devise a strategy on how to keep the brother safe.

"Don't come nearer, Agent Lang," Kay said.

Shi Long studied her, the crow girl it seems was willing to put up a fight trying to protect him. He smiled wolfishly. Liuxang taught them well on loyalty, though misplaced, he was beginning to like her. He walked back to Qilin.

"Qilin, let's talk somewhere private," he requested and they moved to a place far from earshot.

"Shi Long, I know it sounds heartless but this man could very well be dangerous," Qilin reminded him.

"I know he's dangerous, but if we could find a way to wake him up, won't he be grateful?" Shi Long argued.

"Grateful? I laugh. Shi Long, we have done that, before we executed have one of them we treated his birth defect and all he did was kidnap the doctor and his family, they disappeared without a trace."

"And the other Heilongs?"

"Most of them escaped, three of them stayed behind as a diversion and they died for it."

"It shows how they had discipline and loyalty."

"You know what Shi Long, you're right."

"I am always right," he said in a mock arrogance.

"You seem to admire those three," Qilin noted. Shi Long merely smiled.

QIlin smiled with him and turned back to the Yagatarasu trio. "All right, we'll give him the medical treatment he needs but there are conditions you need to follow," Qilin said to them. "One, you will not do anything with the patient unless you ask for my permission. Two, the patient is now under the Pailongs. Three, if you escape with the patient, there's likely to be a war again."

The three discussed with themselves, it took some time. "So what happens if the patient is uncooperative?" Ralos asked seriously.

"Then he will be tried and executed as a member of the Heilongs."

"That's a tough bargain," Kay said," what would you do to him once he wakes up?"

"He'll will be given to a rehabilitation center."

"What if he never wakes up?"

"We'll have to pull the plug."

Kay flinched at those words. Pulling the plug sounded like murder to her. She knew it was naive to think of it as murder, true it was like euthanasia but the person would never wake up. Ever. Ralos sensed her thoughts and held her hand. He tried to give her what was passably an optimistic smile.

"You know what, I'll let you think about it first," Qilin said kindly," I know it's a big decision but you have to choose –" she looked at the brother "— For his sake."

Luna glared at her. She was right, unfortunately and no matter what happened between them, she would still have that power. She gritted her teeth. "Fine," she muttered unintelligibly.

Qilin smiled kindly. "We won't let him die, he's too precious to some people."

Luna didn't say anything else, she grunted instead. Hoping to break that fake smile of her face.

"Let's go," Qilin said to Shi Long.

"Shi Long, I think it's better if you take the wheel, Franziska has been giving me hell for driving too slow for HER taste," Miles suggested.

Franziska stomped hard on his heel. "Miles Edgeworth, you speak too much."

"And you act to liberally, princess." It worked just like a charm and Miles smirk as Franziska clenched her fist. She maintained her dignity and she planned to pay him back once they reach Qilin's place. She'll show him, princess indeed. She sniffed.

"You don't want Shi Long, he drives like a bat out of hell!" QIlin said horrified.

"The faster, the better," was Franziska's curt reply.

"Two against one Qilin," Shi Long said with a smug smile," I think you're outvoted and outmoded."

"You think I dress too provocatively?" QIlin asked with a gasp.

"No but it's a hell lot more sexier than the other time," Shi Long replied with a laugh.

Qilin smiled and all them got into the car.

The Yatagarasu Trio stayed behind, their car was almost back in shape with no help from anyone, it was another benefit of using a special atroium alloy, faster than memory alloy it could bend back to shape better. Kay pulled out from her pocket the Little Thief. She pressed a few buttons and then a holographic picture of Liuxang came out.

"As soon as you receive this message, I assume you finished the first part of the mission."

"We did, Shifu," Ralos said.

"I already gave you the instruction to enter the district without difficulty so I am just going to warn you to be careful, all of us are treading thin ice."

"We won't let you down, Shifu," Kay said.

Liuxang smiled at them, it wasn't a sneer, it wasn't that mysterious enigmatic smile that could send shivers to people's spines, but a real smile of wishing them well, and it stunned all three of them momentarily at the change it brought on him. And then he disappeared.

"Well that's that," Luna said with a smile, it had been a while since that happened.

"We better get going now, the car's almost repaired. And we left the brother unattended."

"Wait, Kay play that message again!" Luna begged.

"No, Luna, we spent too much time already with have to go!" Ralos said.

"Vote by the majority, Ralos," Kay retorted," I also want to see Shifu's smile also." 


	28. Race to the Death Almost

As soon as Shi Long pulled over to a dirt bank, Miles crawled out and vomit his guts out.

"You always did have a weak stomach, dearest little brother," Franziska said with a smile.

"Franziska?" Miles mumbled.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly, probably sweet enough to make teeth have cavities.

"Shut up." She kicked him, forgetting he was just leaning over the puddle of vomit he had just puked out.

Qilin barfed her lunch into a tiny bag she was holding. "Shi Long, I am never, never going to have a car ride with you again," she muttered. She looked at him weakly and then resumed emptying her lunch.

"Hey, I drive like this all the time."

"Well, why don't you change your driving?" There was an edge in her tone, but Shi Long didn't care. All he did was fold his arms and turned his back on her. It was going to be quiet for the two of them. For a while, hopefully.

AWUGA! A horn blared with a peculiar sound as it grew louder and louder. AWUGA! AWUUUUGA!

"What the-" Shi Long was almost hit by a pickup. In the open bed, he saw Kay and Ralos waving at them. "Smell ya later, suckers!" Ralos shouted at the top of his lungs. Attached to the pickup truck was now a waving flag of team Yatagarasu. They jeered at them until they melted and vanished from sight.

Shi Long gritted his teeth, his competitive spirit bristling at the insult. "Okay everyone, break times over, we are going after them."

"Shi Long –" Shi Long ignored Qilin and was helping (forcing) her to the car. Franziska did the same to Miles as she wiped of the foul smelling puke on his face, apologetically. Too much insulted by the impertinent three, he did not notice how the car smelled funny. He stepped on the gas pedal, hard. He was going to get them alright, and they'll finally get to have a nice good interrogation, he will personally see to that.

The car was already going at eighty miles per second, it wasn't even fast enough. He clenched his teeth harder as he approached the pickup truck. He will win this race, no matter what. Qilin and Miles were bumping into each other while Franziska secretly enjoyed the speed Shi Long was going. Silently, she cheered him on, biting back a smile that was forming in her mouth. Qilin screamed profanity in Zhengfan, and she swore she would kill him, if they lived through this nightmare.

Luna smiled as she saw the approaching car. Ralos entered the pickup through a slot Liuxang had installed for people to slip freely in and out of the truck, albeit a little dangerous because it could cut a person in half, were the person using the slot while during an accident. "Gimme some daring, Ral!" Luna said, almost in a high from the adrenaline rush. She was obviously enjoying this game. Ralos pushed his hand out and made sure Shi Long could see it, and gave him a thumbs up sign to a sudden thumbs down.

"What the hell is he doing?" Franziska asked as Shi Long bared his teeth now.

"The driver's challenging me," he said, his fighting spirit was in full blaze now. He will not give up now, when there was so much to lose.

"Agent Shi Long –" Miles said weakly. It seemed his stomach wasn't finished with emptying his lunch just yet.

"Not now, pretty boy," Shi Long barked as he stepped on the gas pedal. There was no way he could lose. He will not lose. He will never lose to a young driver, and he was gaining he was going to win. Qilin coughed suddenly. And that made him brake. "Qilin?" But she was in a fit.

"He stopped," Ralos said as he looked behind them.

"Well, that's a reli- AHHH!" Luna screamed as the truck skidded. They had lost control of the truck.

Kay was unluckily on the bed, and she was tipped out. She desperately grabbed out for something to hold on to and she did, and it felt like a human torso. The pickup miraculously stopped also though it was too sudden and the twins both hit the windshield. The Brother was safe, he was strapped in the back seat with a safety belt , the same used for race cars. Ralos and Luna felt a bad premonition at someone glaring at them with murderous intent. They looked behind themselves and first they looked at the feet, the person was wearing black shiny boots that gleamed with reflected light and two sword blades that have visibly impaled the truck. Their eyes raised a bit, and they saw a pair of legs with a limp on the left leg wearing black slacks and the hem of a green Zhengfa attire, the belt had a buckle the shape of a large coin with a square hole and a pouch attached to it, that carried herbs. On both sides of the legs were the blades of two wide and thick swords that explained the sudden brake of the truck, they deduced that the blades were embedded into the dirt road. Their eyes lifted further up, and they saw a green Zhengfan top with buckles instead of buttons, the outlines of the top were outlined with yellow and on the shoulders were yin-yang dragons. There was also a breast pocket and the arms were holding the scabbards of the swords. Their sharp eyes could see rolls of bandages that were slightly peeking out of his shirt and a set of limbs shaking as they held onto the person for dear life. It was Kay. They also so the tip of white hair. They swallowed hard as they looked up. It was Liuxang with another bandage wrapped around half his head, glaring daggers at them, with eyes that were boring holes into them. His green eyes glinted with the ferocity of a mother bear whose young was threatened, it was because of Kay. She was the youngest and the most inexperienced.

"Kay, you may let go of me now, if you feel safer," Liuxang said softly.

Kay glanced at Liuxang and blushed. "Oh, so sorry, Whitey." She let go and she landed on her butt.

"As for you two," he whispered softly, dangerously, and menacingly," Luna, didn't I tell you not to drive until you mastered Level Three?"

Luna looked away ashamed. Ralos looked at Luna in shock. "Get out of the truck now," Liuxang ordered. They did so, crawling out through the slot. It was quick and they did not expect it. Liuxang hugged both of them. "Thank god you're all safe."


	29. Calm after a Storm

Shi Long and Qilin crept behind Liuxang. Quietly, they signaled the two prosecutors to be quiet. With Liuxang off gaurd they could capture with more ease, but to Shi Long it was cowardly. It had to be unfortunately since Liuxang was classified as an evolved human, God knew how strong, fast, and intelligent he was.

"You think I can't sense that you're behind me?" Liuxang asked as he let go of the Pohwah twins. He turned them and secured his Kevlar gloves, they weren't just there for a reason. Liuxang licked his lips, he had done so many simulations of this and now he could experience a real scene. The people he had trained with were determined not to hurt Liuxang and missed deliberately and Liuxang found it quite easy, too easy. He rolled his neck and looked at the two with challenge. Putting one arm behind him, Liuxang put his free arm in front of him. "Bring it."

It was too fast for either of them to react, Liuxang suddenly charged at Shi Long and brought him to the ground, like a gymnast, and at the same time almost crushing his shoulders as he did a clever flip just the same time Shi Long hit the ground landing on his feet but showing his back to Qilin. But that opportunity Qilin had was gone in a blink of an eye for he vanished and was in a split-second just behind her. "Too slow, skank." And lightning quick, Qilin found herself of the ground not knowing what Liuxang did. He walked to Shi Long, testing him, torturing him with anticipation of what lay in store for him.

A stone hurtled to Liuxang and he caught it. "Did you know that it is considered cowardly in Zhengfa to strike someone from behind?" He asked Franziska who had gotten out of the car.

Franziska bit her lip, she was being foolish again, she already saw what Liuxang could do but she still rushed in, even when Miles tried to stop her.

"Do you remember this, princess?" Liuxang asked her, holding out her whip. He smiled at her again.

"That's mine!" Franziska said angrily.

"That's right." And he fashioned the whip with a knot to make a noose and aimed it at Franziska, and his aim was true, it caught Franziska just below her chest. It took a while to realize Liuxang wasn't where she saw him last, and even longer to realize that Liuxang's after-images were running around her. She tried to get out but she was afraid of getting run over by Liuxang. She tripped over a small rock. The dust that had turned into a dirt cloud had cleared giving Miles a chance to see Franziska, Miles gasped, she was tied around like a hostage with her own whip, with Liuxang looking over her.

"Stay away from her," Miles shouted. Liuxang just turned to him, almost zombie-like. It threw Miles off-gaurd and Liuxang wasn't there anymore.

"Shh..." Liuxang said as he pressed locked Miles's neck with his arm. "Shh..."

Dark and hazy. Miles couldn't breathe and he became unconscious. Liuxang was now standing on one of his large swords.

"Stop Liuxang, or would you want me to harm Kay?" Qilin asked her gun pointed at Kay.

Liuxang charged at her with one sword. Qilin didn't hesitate, she pulled the trigger. Bang! Yet Kay was still standing. Kay couldn't see anything beyond the Kevlar glove that had prevented the bullet fro getting in between her eyes. Slowly the glove dropped away and she glanced at Liuxang who shot Qilin a look of pure hatred. Like a switch, something inside Liuxang had flipped and he jumped and landed on the other sword that had been stuck on the ground. Liuxang jumped even higher now, and carrying his other sword looked like a missile that had been fired. Liuxang felt himself slow down and he aimed himself at Qilin. He could feel her quickening heart rate, and craved to impale her with his sword. Qilin screamed in panic as she raised her gun to shoot Liuxang, only to have it dry click.

"No!" Shi Long shouted.

Shi Long couldn't see a thing, the dust cloud had made it impossible. A few minutes elapsed until Shi Long could see it clearly what happened. Liuxang was standing on the sword, and he glared at Shi Long, the barrel of the gun Qilin had slowly fell off cut neatly by the broadsword. Liuxang calmly got down from the sword and pulled it out, he climbed up the bed of the pickup and pulled out the other sword. A hook from a helicopter descended and another figure came down. Fiona Egan. Liuxang nodded to her and he got down the bed and got into the pickup to bring out his brother. He carried his brother by the back and he signalled Luna and Ralos to make attachments for the pickup for it to be safely carried by the helicopter. After doing a thorough job, the twins pulled at the rope and the helicopter flew higher and higher until the pickup was out of sight.

"Hands up, Liuxang," Shi Long said. Qilin was still frozen like a statue, it seemed.

"No, you move," Liuxang retorted, this time he tackled him, strong enough to slide a few metres away. A car fell again on the place Shi Long would have been.

"My people hate you," Liuxang explained curtly and he shook his head. "I have business negotiations with the grandfather , I am given a permission slip." He showed the paper to Shi Long, yet Shi Long was dazed and he dropped the paper on Shi Long. "That place I'm going to is the nearest Pailong district, if you've forgotten about that.

The car Liuxang had now was a Trooper. "Luna, the reason why the car went crazy was because someone put spikes on the road, I suggest you move that strip of pointy nails before there is another car accident."

Luna's heart leapt, it wasn't her driving after all. "But you have to keep both eyes on the road."

Something in Luna died.

Ralos moved the spikes and in case they needed it, put the spikes in the back of the trooper. "Never know when we need it right, Shifu?" He asked.

"No, we don't," Liuxang said agreeing with him.

Shi Long and Qilin finally got back their senses and they saw Liuxang putting in his brother. Fiona got in and put his head on her lap. Ralos sat at the back, taking care of the hidden equipment and Luna sat in the front with Liuxang. Liuxang glanced at Shi Long and Qilin, his bandages covered one eye but they could still see the gleam of challenge in the other.

"Come and catch me," he said. And like the owner itself, disappeared in the dust cloud it created.

* * *

Hi guys, it's been a while since I added my own comment after a chapter. If you read this you can tell I'm practicing how to make a fight scene without illustrations. I'd really RREEAALLYY appreciate it if you comment on my fight scene. Thanks.


	30. Love Me Hate by Lady Sovereign

It was fun really to drive a car fast, the trooper was again modified my Liuxang's own hand. Like batman, Luna thought to herself. Even at a frightening speed, Liuxang could still see any near dangers that not many people could see. She mused on why she couldn't she couldn't be like Liuxang when she drives. Liuxang had already said she couldn't copy the style because it was in the genes. Genes, he had already been open with his past, and it was not so pretty to have your almost all of your immediate family dead before your eyes. It never was. Just like her and Ralos, even Kay. It was funny really how it seemed it would be the best day of your life and then it would just come crashing down on you like playing a game of Jenga. You try to build it brick by brick using other pieces of your lives, then it falls down and scatters, just like that.

Fiona stared at Liuxang, frightful because he was driving not only fast but because he only had one half of his vision. His head had hit a rock when he fell and it not only gave him a concussion but it left a wound that needed stitches, how he cursed with Hua Tuo stitched it, he issued threats and warnings that Hua Tuo took in stride. She would have laughed had she not been the one to give Liuxang the stitches in the first place. She had to make it up to him and not make angrier since they were already driving at a hundred miles per hour.

"Fiona, I am not angry at you for the stone," Liuxang said as he drove.

"Oh," she replied as she looked out of the window, everything was but a blur, a very fast blur cause by after-images that gave her a rough gauge at how fast they were going.

"Can we play some music?" Kay asked.

Liuxang smiled. Without taking his eyes from the driveway he used his left hand to steer the wheel as his right hand searched for a CD on the rack. His grin grew slightly bigger and he placed the CD into the slot.

"Is it a party CD?" Kay asked.

"No."

"Is it rock?" Luna asked.

"No."

"Is it R&B?" Ralos asked.

"No."

"What is it?"

"_Les Misérables _soundtrack_."_

All of them groaned except for Fiona and the brother.

"What? I love it!"

"You are so old, Liuxang." Kay frowned afraid that Liuxang was after all a member of the old generation.

"I love _Les Misérables _and I am damn sticking to it. How can you not like it?"

"It's too sad."

Liuxang didn't reply as pushed the play button. In a few songs, everyone was crying. Yes, even Liuxang shed a few tears but only from his bandaged eyes. Heilong's were taught to cry, yes, but taught them where, how, and when, because tears were useless. No one noticed except for Fiona. Then all three slept soundly and Ralos snored like a motorboat.

"Liuxang, are you crying?" Fiona asked.

"What gives you that idea?"

"That bandage has a wet spot thats getting bigger and bigger."

Liuxang kept quiet for a moment. "Fiona, when I die, and my work unfinished, please appoint another Liuxang to run Heilong."

"Not these three."

"No, I don't want any of them to suffer the consequences of becoming a Liuxang. Better yet, if all else fails, Heilong will scatter and disappear like a smoke. Please give everyone a chance to escape and allow no one to live in Heilong, if it means to chase them away from their motherland just to be safe then I'll do it. Beneath my house is a large room full to the brim of treasure my ancestor has previously stolen, please give everyone at least a rough equivalent of ten thousand euros, not dollars, but euros."

"You aren't dying, Liuxang, you're perfectly healthy."

"Oh, but I will Fiona, but I will. With all that inter-marriage, the incest my family has been doing, it wouldn't be hard to figure out why."

"But your father married someone out of the family."

"But it's in the genes, Fiona, you're the nurse, do the math."

"Do the chromosomes you mean."

"Seriously Fiona, promise me."

"I promise." Fiona promised with a small plan forming. "To help you get a long healthy life."

"I heard that." Fiona was sure Liuxang was smiling when he said it.

"Listen Liuxang, I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"I was just releasing my grief on you, you were like my emotional punching bag."

"I-I see. Do we bury the hatchet?"

"Let's."

"Liuxang," Kay said she had just woken up. "I need to go."

"What?"

"I need to go, fast."

"Fine, there's a bush there want to go there?"

"Fine, but I really need to go."

Liuxang slammed the breaks so hard that everyone had their face planted to something in front of them.

Liuxang peeled his face off the windshield and faced Kay. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

And she went.

Liuxang stepped out of the car. He needed a breath of fresh air. His eyes fell on his side view mirror as he leaned against the car door. The familiar car stopped and Shi Long stepped out.

"What? Want to challenge me some more?" Liuxang asked cockily. His tinted eyeglasses reflected light in a way that showed taunting.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Shi Long replied.

"Good, I wanted something more than whiny and wimpy."

"Shi Long, you're not doing this alone," Qilin said as she sided with him. Liuxang's eyes narrowed and then smiled when she had no gun.

"Run out of ammo, you coward?"

Qilin glared at him.

"Tell me, coward, what it fell like to aim the gun at someone defenceless."

Qilin snapped, she rushed to Liuxang. She was going to beat him. Liuxang didn't move, he waited for her to go to him. Her hand reached out to strangle him, he took it and flung her to a tree.

"Oh yeah, that felt so good," Liuxang said as he rolled his neck. He pushed back his glasses up to the bridge of his nose just like Qilin. Shi Long paused momentarily.

It was reflex that had saved him as he felt a bullet just veer a few inches from his eyes. It was Shi Long who had pulled the trigger. Liuxang just turned to him and stared. And then disappeared, he reappeared on top of Shi Long's car.

"What do you want Shi Long?"

"To know what kind of person you are."

"Haven't you seen enough?"

"No, I don't think so, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Is it?" Liuxang turned to the woods beside the road, there was something lurking inside, with yellow eyes and white fangs. Liuxang whistled. And the beast came in snarling.

Another fight scene but it's just that Liuxang really hates the girl for aiming the gun at Kay. Bear with him please, he seeks to be understood.


	31. Ready Set GO!

Was it a snarl? Or was it a growl? Whatever the beast made, it didn't matter anyway. The black wolf tackled him hard enough to have the wind blown out of him. Like Liuxang's tackled, it knocked him off a few metres but even more since the wild canine had tackled him with all his strength.

Franziska tried to scream but Qilin had duct taped her mouth because they could not untie the knot Liuxang had made and she wouldn't shut up while Miles was beside her still unconscious. Her eyes began to tear in fear as the wolf was biting his face off with those razor-sharp teeth. She closed her eyes and planned to write-up her witness testimony.

"Likui!" Shi Long exclaimed joyously. The shaggy black wolf lapped his face.

Franziska opened her eyes, panic had made her see the wolf ripping his face but in reality, this "Likui" was actually licking his face with that long pink tongue.

Liuxang was standing suddenly next to Shi Long before anyone knew it. The wolf stopped licking Shi Long and looked at Liuxang. Liuxang smiled at him and patted. And Likui bit his hand.

"What the –?" Liuxang raised his hand to interrupt Shi Long and Likui let go and wagged his tail, there were no holes on his gloves.

"I let him bite me, it's just a game anyway," Liuxang replied to Shi Long's interrupted question.

"How did you know about Likui?" Shi Long asked.

"I bought this place while you were gone, I invest on natural reserves. And I talk to animals."

"Yeah," Qilin sneered as she limped to them," but what about the people?"

"They can kiss my butt, so what if I care more about the fauna and flora in Zhengfa? It's my choice, not yours so suck it up."

Qilin glared at Liuxang. "You're a doctor."

"A vet actually, but also a general practitioner, a highly skilled one." Qilin's eyes narrowed at the proud statement.

"Yet you couldn't save your brother."

"It's sad really that the technology I have is not as up to date as Pailong's."

"I have the power to authorize people to help you or not."

"Oh, but I have in Shi Long's hands a piece of paper."

Qilin angrily turned to Shi Long. "He gave you a slip of paper and you didn't let me see it?"

"Stupid woman, you should keep your mouth closed and ears open instead of vice-versa, serves you right."

Shi Long gave Likui an affectionate pat and took the paper from his pocket.

"This is to permit Liuxang to enter any district and have the brother to be medically examined," Shi Long read aloud. "By Granduncle Nian."

"Please keep that for me, Shi Long, the holder of that trusts that he will keep guard on me twenty-four seven," Liuxang said with a smirk to Qilin.

"What?"

"This is your chance Shi Long, to bring down the master planner, don't you think? I might just let down my guard and you can have me in chains, besides I am going to be there for some time."

"No Shi Long, it's probably a trap –"

"All right White guy, you've a bet with me."

"SHI LONG!"

"It's alright Qilin, this will be interesting."

"I'll assist you anyway I can." Liuxang extended his hand and smiled, Shi Long couldn't shake out the image of Qilin that formed.

What did he mean, Shi Long thought at that cryptic clue. He shook hands with Liuxang.

"How about we race to the nearest district?" Shi Long asked with a challenging smile.

"Wait." Liuxang whistled yet again, and a flutter of wings was heard. A white owl descended on Liuxang's shoulder and ruffled her feathers. "This, Shi Long, is our flag and my pet owl, Huang Gan." The owl blinked her yellow eyes and twisted her head at a disturbing angle to look at Liuxang when she heard her name.

"Suits her, yellow eyes."

Liuxang shrugged his shoulder and Huang Gan flew to a visible branch.

"Shi Long, we are not having a damn race!"

"We are and you can just walk if you want," Shi Long calmly replied but his eyes had that hungry look as he anticipated the race.

"We're going to have a race?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, and this time, I'm going to be serious." Liuxang peeled off the bandage. There were no signs of the wound.

"Good as new even if it required two stitches."

"I'm a fast healer, comes with the genes anyway 'sides I tore away those stitches as soon as Hua Tuo put them there ."

"I thought you hated the genes."

"There's up and there's down."

"Everyone put on your seat belts and Ralos, there are some helmets in the back can you go get those?" Luna asked as she put on her seatbelt.

Ralos obliged and gave everyone a helmet. Liuxang declined. "I need one hundred percent vision for these races."

"Wear one, Whitey!" Kay nagged. Liuxang made a mock pout and put on his.

The grin Liuxang had was both scary and a delight to see. His eyes glinted with competitiveness and anticipation. He clenched his hands to wear off the jittery feeling he had. He had been waiting for this, to beat Shi Long. No one knew Shi Long's past no one, and Liuxang wouldn't reveal it but he would challenge him what Shi Long love most. A drift challenge.

"I am not having a dog in the car," Qilin screamed.

"Likui's my wolf, if you have problems I suggest you deal with it."

Likui snarled at Qilin but licked Franziska helplessly. He pounced on her and put slobber all of her face. "Well what do you know Sis, I think he likes you," Shi Long smirked.

"Meff moff meee!" Franziska mumbled. Likui made a love growl. Franziska stiffened.

"Sorry Sis, Likui doesn't know how to bark, all he does is growl, and watch out for his fangs, he bites even though he thinks it's just play, they're sharp as knives."

Likui stared at Franziska's whip. He looked at it thoughtfully and bit it, trying to help Franziska out of it. Unfortunately, it frightened Franziska more. She screamed.

Miles woke up. "Huh?"

He saw a black yellow-eyed wolf chewing on Franziska. "What the –!"

In one devastatingly quick snap, the whip was unfortunately chewed into tiny pieces but Franziska was free. Likui barked and nuzzled Franziska. "Well Miles Edgeworth, this dog seems better than you," she said smugly.

Likui barked annoyed, he had after all, a name.

"All right everyone, we are going to have what I call a drift, so strap your seatbelts ladies and gentleman, this will be one hell of a ride."

Huang Gan's head turned at one hundred eighty degrees to look at the cars revving up behind her. "To whoo, too whit to woo," it cried and looked back at the front. It readied itself and flew.

The cars sped along, trying to outrun each other.

* * *

I really really hate to ask this question but it's been nagging at me a hell lot. I will not take it as an offense, really, but am I dragging? Please answer honestly. Thank you Indochine Ramera and MattsyKunTehZebra for your continued support. I appreciate it.


	32. Scars are the Remembrance of the Wounds

They arrived in the district, Fangla. But they didn't stop, they decreased their speed to avoid hitting anyone but it was still obvious that it was still a contest. Finally they pulled over at a gargantuan manor. Curiously, Qilin didn't complain anymore, in fact she got out of the car as if she was possessed. Liuxang parked his Trooper and climbed out along with his troop, he was carrying the brother in a piggy-back. Fiona stood next to him like a secretary, and Shi Long felt a small pang because of Shih-na. Franziska got out, along with Miles, and they surveyed the grandness of the manor. There were dragons that glared at them, one held a pearl, the other a roundish baby dragon. The twins and Kay just followed Liuxang.

"You know the male dragon is the one holding the pearl, and is the father. The mother is the one holding the baby," Liuxang commented trying to ease the tension. It looked as if it came from a horror movie and it didn't help that it was night when they reached the place.

Liuxang was staring at something, Franziska and Miles noticed, it was an old man with a gold-topped walking stick, it was clear that he was old but his hair was as black as raven's down and next to him was a butler or a secretary, he didn't hobble just like Alba, he walked with an air of dignity and respect. Liuxang and Qilin bowed, though Liuxang's was stiffer.

"So the black sheep has come back to the fold," the old man said as he approached Liuxang. Liuxang stood up and Qilin glared at him, it was disrespectful to stand unless said.

"Indeed, I have come to ask medical assistance for my brother." Liuxang answered looking at him straight in the eye. "He may be part of the Heilongs but he has done nothing."

"He was a Pailong?" Liuxang stiffened even more. Nothing but the truth must be said now.

"Yes, he is Huoniao, Qilin's twin brother, I stole him away. I wanted a brother so I took him."

"Why?"

"Because he would be used as a bargaining chip and I had no one to care for, so seeing Huoniao when the pillar fell on him, I wanted him. He would be weak and mindless and a prisoner of his own body." Liuxang didn't flinch when Qilin slapped him. He felt all eyes of Miles, Franziska, drilling into him with hate, but he won't mind. He knew he deserved it, deserved it all. He was a bastard.

"All of you will stay in the mansion I have prepared for you, this mansion, since there has been talk about reuniting Zhengfa. The prosecutor shall have the best rooms since you have saved Zhengfa from an economic crisis and you Shi Long you are a hero also."

The two prosecutors bowed. Shi Long merely smiled and nodded his head. Qilin shot him a look that could have killed a normal man. Liuxang had a ghost of a smile. There would be bigger troubles.

"Well, you used to live in this place, didn't you?" Liuxang asked.

The old man nodded.

"I see, so the room must have been kept untouched."

"What do you mean? I think it's safer if I have the room you're having," Shi Long squabbled.

The old man sighed and handed Shi Long the keys. Without even bidding them good-bye, the butler or assistant drove.

"You want the room I talked about, you can have it, you just won't like it."

They entered the house and were startled by its splendour, only for it to be broken by Liuxang's cool voice. "The room is top left, the fourth room.

Shi Long felt a sense of foreboding emanate from the room, Miles and Franziska must have felt it too for they hid behind him. Shi Long unlocked the door with the key.

为什么？杀了你。恨你。死亡。你怎么敢！

Those characters filled the scarred room. Miles paled, it was exactly in his room. Liuxang could only smile bitterly as he faced Qilin. "Why did you do this?" Liuxang asked.

Qilin paled. "I – I know who killed my parents, I wrote that to warn that person."

"So who killed them?" Liuxang asked.

Qilin pointed at him.

It was quiet, Miles was afraid Liuxang would do something fairly unhuman, but Liuxang didn't even do it, in fact what he did terrified them even more. He laughed.

"So it was you?" Franziska asked.

"Could you prove it?" Liuxang shot back and just like that, he left. Fiona ran after him but the Yatagarasu trio stayed behind.

"So what do these words mean?" Kay asked.

Shi Long didn't want to translate them, but he knew they would just press him, he said aloud," Why? Kill you. Hate you. Death. How dare you!"

Qilin quivered and sat on the floor. She hugged her knees, rocked herself, and cried.

Franziska explore the manor feeling adventurous. Suddenly she heard movement, she turned around. Big shiny green eyes caught her attention, it was a cat. She hesitated but then followed the shiny eyes. It slipped into a room, and Franziska entered it. The cat was gone, the window opened, and a small box tied with a ribbon was on the bed.

Kirsten Festl.

Mama.

The Mama who left her for another man. The Mama who left her family in pieces. Who just gave birth to her and then left her. Or at least that was what Manfred said, Papa. She opened it, surprised to find the letters addressed to Qilin. She opened the oldest.

Dearest Franziska,

Today is your third birthday and I am not with you. I am back in Frankfurt with your grandfather. It was a pity you never met Grandmama, she would have loved you. Did you know what your first word was? It was Objection! You yelled it at me because you deserved a cookie but I didn't give you one. Qilin has been corresponding with me. She updates me about you because she gets to the mailbox first, at least that is what she told me. Please be nice to her and to that Miles boy, they both lost someone dear to them.

Love, Your Mother, Kirsten

"Oh my god," Franziska wept. She didn't hear the footsteps coming.

Miles was shocked to see Franziska crying. "Are you alright?"

"Papa, Papa ..."

"What about him?"

"He lied to me, he said Mama didn't love me, and left me and Papa for another man, he – he lied to me," Franziska wept. Miles put her head on his shoulder.

"There, there, Franziska, it's alright."

"It's not alright, I don't know her, it's been years Miles, I don't know what been happening to her, for all I know shoe could be, could be..."

"Shh, Franziska, she gave you letters, didn't she?" Miles rocked her. "Let's read them."

"Not now Miles, I feel so tired, of all the lies, of the hypocrisy, of everything. I'm tired."

Miles wrapped his arm around her and rocked her until she fell asleep. Without realizing it, he also fell asleep.

Shi Long, Miles and Franziska were in a plane full of flowers. On top of each flower was a paper crane and animals all sorts, Likui, Specks, and Huang Gan were by far the largest and they ran past them to a figure whose back was turned to them. The figure was unmistakable. They ran to her.

The animals stopped when they reached Qilin, and the three were still running. She picked up Specks and stroked his head to his tail. As soon as she touched his head, the skin peeled off to reveal a dragon. As Qilin's hand gave one stroke, Specks sprouted scaly golden wings and flew. That was the time they finally reached her but Qilin's face started to have a crack line, and she, like Specks, grew wings of white feathers. She flew to the sky and faced them, as shards of her face fell away. Her wings suddenly wrapped around her, like a caterpillar in a cocoon enduring metamorphosis, but even the wings changed into an ugly black colour, just like a crow that had taken a bath. After a moment the wings opened. Before them was Liuxang.

All three woke up. Quickly they raced at all rooms looking for Liuxang, opening doors frantically.

They burst into the last room and before them was Liuxang unwrapping his bandage and exposing dark black circles on his flesh.

Liuxang kept himself composed, he smiled as he saw their faces. I'm not human. "These are the sins of my family."


	33. Poisonous Medicine

Specks slithered out of Liuxang's sleeve, flicking his tongue as he gazed at the unwelcomed visitors, he hissed at them. Liuxang smiled and stroked his head but Specks still stared at them. It unsettled them to have a snake watching them with unblinking eyes and a tongue that flicked out every now and then. Liuxang wanted to take a picture of them, it was so damn funny just to see them all staring at one harmless snake, at least harmless toward him.

"I'm beginning my medication, do you want to see it?" Liuxang asked as he removed his bandage until his shoulder was exposed. Even more dark black circles were seen.

"What are those?" Shi Long asked.

"It's his sickness, something like Karposi's sarcoma but treatable," Fiona answered as she entered the room.

"What do you mean treatable?"

"Why, you're looking at the cure right now."

Shi Long glanced at Specks, the snake was now fixated on his master's shoulder.

Liuxang closed his eyes. "Fiona, the stick please."

Fiona drew forward and handed him what he requested, he bit the stick.

"_Mich vergiften_."

And Specks did it, he bit Liuxang, exposing his razor sharp teeth and let the poison in his teeth seep into Liuxang's bloodstream.

The pain was unbearable, Liuxang bit the stick until it snapped. He shut his eyes trying not to concentrate on the pain but it was no use, the pain was there. His movements usually as graceful as a dancer became spastic and convulsive. Oh God, make it stop, he thought. His vision blurred and he thrashed as if in death roes though it felt it was better off to die than suffering this kind of pain. Then a flashing thought of him smiling at his dead body, his work unfinished, taunting him, laughing at him that brought Liuxang from fainting. No, he will survive the pain, he will endure it, and he will live to fight another day. His gaze fell on the moon, it reminded him of a certain wolf, yes, he will live so that that wolf would live. He focused on it. He will not die just yet.

"Liuxang! Liuxang!"

Liuxang focused on that voice as a stab of pain entered his heart, he did not know that he still longed for people to call him his real name. He never allowed Fiona to call him that, neither Luna nor Ralos ever called him that.

He was back in the room staring at all the disturbed faces and then his eyes looked away at something that even he could not see.

"We were worried about you," Kay said.

"Of course, if you died we would not be able to extract information from you," Franziska said gruffly.

Liuxang looked into Franziska's eyes as if seeing her soul, there was genuine worry and it touched him.

"I see." Liuxang looked the bite on his shoulder, it was still bleeding.

"Fiona, the cotton bud if you please," Liuxang requested.

Fiona gave him a questioning look as she handed him the bud. Liuxang took it and dabbed it on his wound, collecting the blood that poured out. He took a Ziploc bag from his pocket and put the cotton bud inside. A tapping sound was heard and he saw Huang Gan pecking at the window.

"Ralos, you're nearest to the window, open it please."

Ralos did what he was told and Huang Gan homed in on the very shoulder that Specks bit. Liuxang's eyes flashed bright with pain but he did not scream, he gave a weak smile to everyone.

"Huang Gan, please give this to that large canid man over there."

Huang Gan picked the bag with her beak and flew to Shi Long as he extended his hand. She dropped it on his hand and flew back to Liuxang's shoulder, causing Liuxang much more discomfort as her talons dug deep into his flesh.

"I am tired," Liuxang said. He tried to rise but couldn't and Fiona put a pillow behind him. She pushed Liuxang to his back for him to lie down. Liuxang smiled his thanks and looked at Shi Long waiting for questions.

"Do you really think I can find you in the system?" Shi Long asked.

Liuxang shook his head. "No, I am quite sure I don't exist anymore."

"Then?" Franziska asked. "What's the point of handing us your dna?"

Liuxang shrugged. "Just go read something."

Franziska narrowed her eyes sharply but Liuxang was already asleep.

"You do now that Liuxang is as defenceless as anyone right now," Fiona stated," this is the side-effect for taking the medication in its purest form."

Fiona folded Liuxang's sleeve and saw all the spots fading. She smiled and put a blanket over him.

"I used to date Huoniao, did you know that?" Fiona asked them.

"How long has it been?" Franziska asked.

Fiona's smile became sad. "It's been six years but I still can't get over it, he was Mr. Perfect."

"Then why did Liuxang take him hostage and why are you helping him?" Franziska asked.

"Liuxang didn't mean to take him as a bargaining chip, Liuxang wants to find a cure for brain-dead conditions."

"Right." That sarcastic edge in Qilin's voice was unbecoming but no one said anything. She glared at Shi Long. "Why can't you arrest him?"

"He's sick, Qilin." That look in Qilin was scaring Franziska.

"Sick? Of course he's sick, in the mind." Without a second thought, Qilin rammed the gun at Liuxang's head.

"Qilin!" Shi Long shouted," I'll have to arrest you if you kill him."

Qilin was craving to pull the trigger but she obeyed.

"C'mon Qilin, patience, Langzi said: A impatient wolf brings a squirrel, a patient wolf brings a deer."

Qilin shot a glare at him and skulked off.

Franziska left with Miles but Shi Long stayed.

"Shi Long," Fiona called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Tell Liuxang, who I know is still awake, to put that gun back in the holster. I know Qilin saw the outline off the gun which is why Qilin didn't kill you, yet."

Liuxang grinned but his eyes were closed.

"I'll make chicken soup," Kay said.

"I'll help," Ralos offered.

"I'll play with Likui," Luna chirped.

* * *

Dearest Franziska,

Happy Birthday! How's my four year old daughter? Qilin updated me about you, she told me how you tried to hit her with a riding crop but she took it from you and broke it with her knee. Franziska, it's not nice hitting people, but because it's your birthday I will not berate you so much, but honestly, how did your father react? Your grandparents wished to visit you but you know you're father, if I so much step into that mausoleum, I'd be guilty of trespassing. Franziska, please don't be like your father. Your sister Annette is asking about you and your father, how I wish we were living together again.

* * *

Dearest Franziska,

Happy Birthday Franziska! How's my most five year old treasure? Annette hope's you like the gift she got you, I hope Qilin hid it well. She always goes to the post office just to collect my letters to you. I worry for her because she's so young but she reassures me she learned self-defense to protect herself. Franziska, I know how much you want to be like your father but remember this, a good prosecutor does not aim to win but aims to make the world a better, safer place for the innocent. So tell me, how is the verbal sparring with Miles going? Qilin tells me you enjoy competing with him.

* * *

Franziska stopped reading the letters and took a deep breath, balm had settled on something old and festered in Franziska's heart. She was not abandoned, but as she continued reading she wondered why Qilin never informed her that she was corresponding with Mama. She was truly appalled by her father, she knew now that her Papa had flaws just like any other human but much larger and well hidden. She thought of getting herself a glass of water.

The large cat was in the hallway skulking around again, perhaps she could solve the mystery of the green eyed cat, Franziska followed the shining eyes. It saw her and quickened it's pace, it slide down the stairs by the railings. Franziska ran after it only to find it disappear but the kitchen light was opened. Curiosity got the better of her and she peered in but it was apparent that no one was there but she felt someone's presence. She blocked the feeling out and went in.

That was her mistake, Liuxang's knife was barely touching her throat.

* * *

What is Liuxang doing with a knife? Is it madness caused by the medicine? Is he showing his true colours? Find out next time.


	34. True Colours

Images were flooded in Liuxang's mind. The dead, the dying, the wounded, the injured, everything with blood crashed like a tsunami.

"Liuxang."

The whisper, where was it? LIuxang needed to find it. To escape the memories that are not even his.

"Liuxang!"

He needed to find it.

Liuxang's head snapped to one side when Shi Long punched him. Miles draped a comforting arm over Franziska as she panted from her panic attack. Liuxang glanced at everyone.

"What happened?" Liuxang asked.

"You tried to kill Sis," Shi Long answered.

"I see." Without another word Liuxang held up his hands. "So you'll have to arrest me for attempted murder. I plead guilty."

"Not so fast, Liuxang," Miles seethed protectively, Liuxang will pay for trying to harm Franziska. "I'll personally see that the Judge will throw the book at you."

Liuxang only smiled sadly. "You won't even believe me if I said I didn't know."

"You even attacked Qilin," Shi Long pointed out. Qilin stepped away from the shadows and revealed the bruises on her face. Shi Long snapped the hand cuffs on Liuxang's wrists. Liuxang didn't even try to fight back.

At that, Liuxang sneered at Qilin. "Should have done much more damage on that."

Qilin gritted her teeth. "That?"

"Yes, that. You're not what I can consider human."

"Bastard."

Liuxang smiled. "Cowardly maggot, I ought to have killed you, but I can't my principles won't allow me to."

"Principles? You're the leader of Heilong and you have principles?" Franziska shouted, she had recovered her voice from her panic attack.

"Fiona, I need to speak with Fiona."

"No, I won't let you." Shi Long emphasised his point by gripping Liuxang's shoulder hard.

That glint in Liuxang's eyes should have warned Shi Long what Liuxang could do. Liuxang rammed the Interpol agent with his shoulder blade and ran to Fiona's room. Everything was arranged it seemed, there were guards everywhere. How the hell did this happen? Liuxang thought as he rammed, headbutted, kicked everyone on his way to Fiona. The guards were strong, but Liuxang was stronger. He was, after all, not human. He kicked open the door to Fiona's room.

There was little time left. "Fiona –!"

Then a gaurd tackled him to the ground.

Fiona bit back her shout. She would have knocked off the guards had Liuxang not shouted again.

"Take care of Huoniao!"

Fiona nodded trying not to let the tears leak from her eyes as she saw Liuxang handcuffed by his ankles and dragged away.

The two guards smiled as they tossed Liuxang into the armoured vehicle. The secretary of Nian appeared and smiled smugly at Liuxang before walking off. He nodded in approval at the two guards who tossed Liuxang in, the shadow of their hats hid their face but it did not hide their smiles. They tossed one package at Liuxang. As the car drove away, Liuxang took a deep breath. Was that ticking he just heard?

Franziska, Miles, and Shi Long heard an explosion. They all ran out of the manor wondering what had happened. A huge fire had broken out from a car at a safe distance. Likui barked, Huang Gan flew panicked as she carried Specks with her talons. All the three could only gape open-mouthed at the wreckage.

"We lost a brave guard and a crimelord, a worthy sacrifice," the secretary said.

"A worthy sacrifice? The guard is innocent, he –" Franziska paused and examined the secretary. "Have we met before?"

The secretary shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"No, I never forget a face, you look like –" Franziska's face paled and the secretary smiled menacingly grabbed Franziska and planted a gun on her scalp. Two guards had Miles and Shi Long in an arm lock.

"Oh yes, you met my grandfather, an unpleasant encounter that was," the secretary said conversationally," you met my inferior twin siblings also."

"You mean Sola and Luna?" Shi Long asked.

The secretary laughed," Sola? I was wondering why he was dressed as a girl."

"Sola's a guy?"

"His name is Ralos, and he's the doll of Luna who keeps dressing him up."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Mundo de Killer."

Fiona cried as she gently rocked Huoniao's head, she felt the tremors of the bomb but she couldn't bring herself to see it. Qilin came in the room.

"Qilin, Huoniao ..."

The gun was enough to silence Fiona as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Qilin walked to Fiona and grabbed her hair. She had a sadistic smile on her face that grew even bigger as she saw the pained look in Fiona. She dragged her to the floor.

"Huoniao ..."

Qilin grunted in disgust. Fiona screamed when she realized what she would do to Huoniao.

"Useless, just to stay like that, he's better off - " the gunshot echoed throughout the room and was punctuated by Fiona's screams "- dead."

Huoniao still lay there as if nothing had happened except for the hole in his head with blood streaming from it. Behind him on the bed he lay was bits of brain and blood.


	35. Truth of Atroium

"It seems that your girlfriend abandoned you, Mr. Prosecutor," Mundo said with a sneer.

It was true, Franziska was gone. She had evaded capture from all the guards, it seemed the self-defense techniques Qilin taught her hadn't failed her.

The same guards that tossed Liuxang into the car restrained Shi Long.

"Normally I would have let you go and hunted you," Mundo said conversationally as he pressed Shi Long's face with one hand. "But I have more important things to do."

"You're the ringleader?" Shi Long said enraged.

Mundo shrugged again. He signalled the guards to take Shi Long away.

"Take care of him in the woods and make sure you clean up good," Mundo told the guards and then he smiled," Once you complete it I can ensure you two will have a great promotion."

The two nodded and dragged Shi Long to the woods.

After walking a safe distance the two burly men stopped dragging Shi Long and bound his wrists and legs with rope. They were near a lake.

"Why are you doing this?" Shi Long asked.

The men didn't answer. One grabbed Shi Long's arms, the other his legs, they were going to throw him into the lake! And it was snowing!

It was odd that the men didn't even speak. Without a word, they tossed him into the lake. It was freezing! A voice in Shi Long's head whispered, Qilin's voice. "Once a person falls into a freezing pool, it will only take two seconds for a person to start drowning..." He was thrown into the pool and landed in a splash. Qilin's voice echoed inside him as he felt himself blacking out.

A rustle. Luna shot out from the bush and threw bolos at the men. Her aim did not fail her as the bolos wrapped around the men like coiling back a yo-yo. Another figure jumped to the water and dived after Shi Long. He felt lips touching his and feeling someone's breath enter him, giving him precious oxygen. He felt arms holding him, bringing him up to the surface. Someone pushed him to the edge of the lake as Luna help pull him out. The figure who saved him climbed up and pressed his stomach in case water got in.

"Shi Long! Lang Shi Long, don't you dare die on me!"

His blurred vision made him see Qilin. He caught her and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I thought you were dead," he said hoarsely as he kissed her.

Liuxang's eyes were huge. Luna guffawed. With huge effort, Liuxang pushed himself away. "Agent Shi Long, wake up!"

Shi Long snapped to attention, his blurred vision was now clear. He saw Liuxang backing away from him. "Well hell."

"Get up, Shi Long. We have a major rescue operation to do." Even though he was shivering, Shi Long got up with the help of Liuxang's outstretched hand.

"Sure, but first we have to talk to these guys." He approached the two men who looked at him measuredly.

"No, Shi Long –"

It was too late, the men clicked their teeth. The almond scent filled the air as the guards slumped, dead.

Liuxang gritted his teeth. "The scent of almonds, it's potassium cyanide."

"Idiots and their loyalty," Luna muttered.

But Liuxang wasn't done. He stepped towards the bodies of the guards and punched them, kicked them.

"FOOLS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?"

He kept on kicking them until Shi Long restrained him. "Liuxang, it happened, you couldn't stop it."

"I goddamn offered them a chance to turn to my side, but they flat out refused. Goddamn you to hell!"

Luna put a comforting hand on Liuxang's back. "Liuxang, they're dead."

He took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. He was composed now but as usual, Shi Long noticed the dead look in Liuxang's eyes. It wasn't natural, he is so alive but his eyes were glassy.

"Agent Shi Long Lang, we have to go now."

Shi Long could see Liuxang's lips trembling.

"You're wet."

"Hmph, so are you, but unlike you I am after all ... advanced."

Luna threw a bundle at him as she climbed Liuxang's back. "Here's clothes, take your time."

Before Shi Long could protest, Liuxang and Luna disappeared.

"Now how can I catch up with them?" Shi Long muttered out loud, he wasn't familiar with the woods.

The unmistakable growl had his back turning and a black lovable bundle of fur pounced on him.

Franziska hadn't entirely fled, she had ran back to the manor to find Qilin. Amazingly, there were no guards. They must have fled to some place to plan what to do with them. She opened any door she could find to locate her cousin.

Not that. Not this one. Not the other one. Empty.

She opened one last door and screamed.

Qilin was in front of her, dragging Fiona by the hair with her left hand, and pointing the gun in between the eyes with her right. "Did you know how much I fantasized on doing this?" She asked with a cruel smile.

"No, Qilin, what happened to you?"

Fiona writhed in pain but she spoke," Or is she really Qilin?"

Mundo grabbed Miles and pulled him to the manor.

"I sent the guards away, my dear prosecutor, so that we could have some fun. My sister is already playing so I'll give you a headstart. The game is simple, as soon as I see you, or anyone you know, I will open fire and make sure you and they die."

With that, he pushed Miles into the manor and closed the door. "Fifteen minutes and counting."

Miles ran, his veins pumped adrenaline to assist his survival.

Liuxang was here, and then he was there. In the human eye, it was as if he was teleporting. He evaded overhanging branches, jumped over huge rocks, and leaped over ledges. He needed to rest.

"Shit, I'm out of practice already?" Liuxang asked between breathes.

"It's just because the medication weakened you besides you need to wear this now." Luna handed him a substance in a finger-like vial.

"This is the proto-type, isn't it?" Liuxang asked as he stopped for breath.

"Of course, my dear Shifu, I snitched it from you and it was your only one."

"I trained you well."

"Let's talk as while resting."

"Where exactly did atroium come from?"

Luna smiled at that question. "From a meteor."

"And what exactly is atroium?"

"It's not really a metal, it's just metallic."

Liuxang's lips curved. "What was it exactly?"

Even with no movement, the substance was moving by itself.

"An alien symbiote."

"Good girl." Liuxang shattered the glass vial, the liquid scattered and moved searching for a perfect host, it spotted Liuxang and threw itself at Liuxang. The force had Liuxang thrown to a tree. Liuxang smiled as he let the liquid spread. Darkness gripped him. Fight it, fight it, a voice said. Liuxang shook his head and relaxed, he let the darkness take him like a baby waiting for sleep.


	36. White Cat and the Irish Witch

Where was it? Franziska thought to herself, she had run back to the house to warn Qilin.

Years ago, when her Papa had a high-profile case, she was kidnapped and tied up in a warehouse. They wanted her Papa to be off the case, but it seemed that Manfred only worked for his name. She was scared, she had put on a fight before they captured her but they were too strong. Then when she thought all hope was lost, the two gates that protected the warehouse burst open, and in the dark, a huge cat with green eyes appeared with murder in its eyes. All men were armed with steel pipes, knives, and even a few had guns, but the cat stood its ground. Franziska could make out the long white hair in the dark, giving the cat an appearance of a ghost. She heard screams of pain, pleads for mercy, and the sickening snap of bones. The feral noise made by the cat wasn't ordinary. Liquid splashed over her, and some got into her mouth, it tasted metallic, and it was bright. Blood. The next thing she remembered was that she was in Miles's arms, with Qilin behind him exhausted with worry, or was it something else? She later learned that all men were in critical-condition, and the leader was in a coma, that Qilin ushered he would wake up in months, years at the most. And she smiled at that.

"Kitty? Mr. Snowball? Whitey?" Franziska desperately called out. She tried to guess the name of that cat. She turned and found two guards chasing her.

"Stop!" one guard shouted.

As if Franziska would listen. She entered the nearest door and bolted it. With all her strength, she pushed a desk to the door, barring her from entry. There were curses from the other side as the two guards argued, one male and one female, they banged on the door, pushed it, and used their knives to try and cut out a piece of the door, but it was too thick. More curses, and then a retreat. With a sigh of relief, Franziska backed away and felt another door behind her. A door connecting to the other room!

She waited, hoping the guards didn't know about the door. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, she took a deep breath and went in.

Qilin, dragging Fiona by her hair, holding a smoking gun was just standing over her twin's dead body.

"You came at just the right time," Qilin said sweetly, like a demon with a voice of an angel.

"You killed him."

"I did."

"Why? You love him! You always talked about your childhood with him!"

"I am not so innocent, not so naive as before, Franziska. I now know my brother always supported the Heilongs, and it angered me. He chose them over me!"

"I am going to have to report you, Qilin. You can't just kill people over that."

Qilin's smile turned into a sneer. "Don't you know those people who took away Miles? They're my guards, my slaves, I can tell them to do anything they want with you."

"No..."

"Yes, my dear sister. I've always hated you. You think you're so smart, so intelligent, that people who do things bad are always bad, that people who do things that are good are good people. Well, I'm sick of it, you snot-nosed hypocrite. I did good, didn't I? And what did you do? You whipped my face."

Franziska flinched at the venom in those words. What happened to you, Qilin?

"Now, I want you to run."

Franziska steeled herself and instead took a step forward.

"Do what I tell you, or –" she shoved the into Fiona's scalp "- I'll kill her!"

Franziska gritted her teeth, opened the door to the hallway and ran.

"Don't worry about the guards, dear sister, I took care of them."

As if to prove her point, a body of a guard fell at Franziska's feet, making her freeze with shock.

"What? Keep running."

Franziska ran.

"The devil's grip is on me, to let me go let all winds flurry!" Fiona's eyes dilated as she lifted her chin defiantly at Qilin. Wind whipped up in the room, tossing furniture at her but not harming Fiona. Thanks to the self-defense taught to her by Liuxang, she rammed her elbow against Qilin. Qilin let go and protected herself from the projectiles hurled at her. The winds died, and Fiona was gone. Qilin smiled. How fun could this chase get?

"Prosecutor!"

The Irish brogue stopped Franziska. She turned, saw Fiona running to her.

"Fiona Egan?"

"Don't stop, keep on running." With that, Fiona grabbed her arm and dragged her.

They kept on running, and running until Fiona studied one door, opened it and entered the room, roughly pulling Franziska in. Bonelessly, Fiona slid on the floor panting heavily. Curiously, Franziska didn't even feel tired but Fiona, she was sweating like a squeezed sponge.

"Fiona Egan, are you alright?"

Fiona gave a half-laugh. "Let me just git ma breathe, kinda tired running for two people."

Franziska gasped. "You're pregnant!"

Fiona glanced at her horrified. "'Course not! Me boyfriend's been brain dead for years."

A bullet wheezed between them. Mundo.

"I found two rats."

An eye peered through the hole made by the bullet.

"Quick! The door!" Fiona gasped as she searched the floor.

"What door."

Fiona pulled out a chair from the desk and gestured to Franziska. Even though unsettled by the rattling on the door, Franziska ran to Fiona and saw the trap door. With nimble hands, Fiona opened it and pushed Franziska in.

"Wait! What about you?"

"Am jumpin' in too of course."

Then the door gave.

With a shriek of surprise, Fiona lost her balance and fell in, barely missing Franziska.

"Close the door!" Fiona ordered, panicking while taking in small gasps of breathe.

Mundo reached in for them but with surprising strength, Franziska pulled down the door, in time with closing in on Mundo's arm. Mundo screamed and withdrew his arm. The door closed and Fiona groped in the darkness enveloping them to find the lock. She found it and bolted it.

"And that Prosecutor, is adrenaline, don't leave home without it."

"Ms. Von Karma, since you saved my life, Fiona Egan."

"Even with the whip incident?"

"Even with the whip incident."

The trap door clattered.

"Better git goin' Missus."

And with a flame shot out of Fiona's palm.

Franziska stumbled. "What are you?"

"I am a witch."

* * *

So, this is to make up for not submitting my story for I dunno how many weeks? So what is it about my story that is so ridiculous? I think it's because I read Negima, watched lots of Resident Evil games, and read tons of twist books. And I like it. Thank you for reading Turnabout Innocence, and as soon as I end this story, I will start a new AA series that would be about a little girl named Mikaela (sorry, won't spoil it by giving out the story.) Running out of ideas for my story about misfits, suggest to me any occupation you think would be interesting to write about. Like a rockstar, PI, ninja (yes, I am serious), a rapper, a vigilante, or anything. My suggestion box is open and I promise you they are not shredders in disguise.


	37. Strategies by Opposing Parties

Why wasn't he cold? Shi Long wondered. He felt a lumpy object in his pocket. He fished it out.

Quartz? Why the hell would Liuxang put quartz in his pocket? And then he realized he wasn't wet anymore.

Likui barked at him and Shi Long turned around, and stepped back, shocked.

Likui was pawing at a well-hidden vehicular device.

"Oh my God, what did Liuxang do to this place?"

Night settled as Miles turned left and right. He should never have let Larry drag him out of PE class. Qilin even pushed him to put more effort into doing exercise but he seemed to have had enough adrenaline to run away from her, Qilin was a killer after all when it came to improving oneself. He tripped and fell face first. A body of a guard was what he stumbled on. He fell back in horror and reared. His back hit something ... human? He looked up.

"Poor Miles, poor poor Miles."

"Qilin?" He stood up to examine her. It was indeed Qilin and she held a candle.

"Oh God, Qilin I'm so glad –"

His face paled when he saw her dress, is what splattered with blood.

"What happened Qilin?"

"Run Miles, run."

He could only glance at her horrified. A knife whizzed past him. Mundo.

"Do what the lady tells you, Prosecutor, if you want to live."

Blood beaded at the place the knife had grazed his cheek.

"My god, Qilin..."

This time it was Qilin who flashed a knife at his face. Miles side-stepped reflexively, turned, and then ran.

This was a bloody nightmare. There was no way Qilin could have turned into a homicidal maniac. Miles pinched himself hoping to wake up from the nightmare. He was still in the same old place. He had locked himself up in a bedroom. The same bedroom Qilin had written those terrifying words. He had to find something that could give him a clue to what was happening. He checked under the bed and found a box. He pulled it out, though dark he could make it out from the outline. He opened it and was shocked to find it filled with paper cranes. He searched for anything he could use to see. He pulled out a drawer, and was fortunate to find a torch. He turned it on and peered at the box full of cranes. A paper was sticking out.

"My wish is to destroy my family for the pain I've suffered." It was in Qilin's handwriting.

"Qilin..." Miles said.

He didn't notice anyone coming out of the floor through a trap door. He didn't notice the figure coming at him with a blunt object. And he didn't realize someone was going to hit him until it was too late. Thump.

"Fiona, what did you do?" Franziska demanded.

"I hit ... Mundo?"

"That is not Mundo, you –" Franziska clamped her mouth shut in case she would anger Fiona.

"You're right, it's Miles."

She put his head on her knees and stroke his head. A smile ghosted on her face so subtle that Franziska was too busy glowering at her in jealousy to notice that Fiona knew it.

"So this is your?"

"Step-brother."

"He so handsome." That purr was almost like a feline's.

"He is not."

"Is he? Look at him, the hair, the eyes, the looks. Quite a package. Is he dating? Gone celibate?"

"No!" Franziska all but screamed.

Fiona clamped her mouth with her hand. "Shh! You ninny, they could hear us!"

As if to prove her point, the door started rattling.

"I know you're there, Sister Franziska, Brother Miles, come out."

Fiona murmured a chant and then grabbed Miles and Franziska's hand.

They were in another room, no, not a room, Franziska thought, but a ballroom. But why unearth did it look abandoned? There were upturned tables, chairs, and ragged draperies. Miles gaped with shock at the change of surroundings.

"Fiona Egan, what is this?"

"This is the abandoned ballroom of this compartment."

"Why is this the only room that doesn't seem to have been renovated?"

"I dunno. Ask Liuxang, he's the only one with family problems."

"Family problems?" Miles asked, he had finally found his voice.

"Of course."

Franziska and Miles waited for her to say more, but Fiona, with her Irish stubbornness, kept her lips shut. They gave up, with a sigh. Best not to anger a witch anyway.

"Before you ask Miles, I'll make it easier to answer your unvoiced question, I am a witch born with Wiccan blood. Just read that Nora Robert's book, I'm like a weaker version of Morgana Donovan and much much meaner."

"You read that trash?" Franziska interjected.

Fiona's eyebrow twitched with fury. "I beg your pardon lassie but I can hardly think you can call Nora Robert's books a trash." The temperature dropped a few degrees lower it seemed. Miles could almost see his breath freezing.

"Franziska, I don't think it's time for another screaming match with two people determined to kill us."

Franziska struggled to contain her outburst. Pride over safety or safety over pride? Since she was smart, she chose safety.

"Fiona, do you know what happened to Qilin?" Miles asked cautiously.

Fiona glared at him and Franziska with disdain. "Of course I know what happened, you shut her off."

They both flinched at the accusation but they knew they deserved it. "We know, but we didn't know that it could turn her into...into... this."

Fiona gave a sad smile as she softened. In her heart of hearts, they felt guilty. "Qilin indeed was hurt by what you did to her, but it was seeing Huoniao's condition that broke her."

"Then what is Liuxang's and Qilin's relationship?" Franziska asked.

"Do you know why Liuxang switches to Qilin and Huoniao at times?" Fiona asked sadly.

"No, but please tell us."

"Liuxang sees that as a life that could have happened if the incident happened."

"You don't mean –?" It was cut short. There was banging on the door and all three hid. Miles hid behind a pillar with a dragon carving. Franziska hid under a table that was missing two legs on the right side. Fiona covered herself in the tattered draperies, with a some magic she removed the dust and made sure she could use a hole in the draperies as a peephole.

Qilin and Mundo entered the room, laughing as they dragged Huoniao's body inside. It was beginning to stink.

"Hurry Mundo, it's obvious Liuxang is still alive, we have to prepare for his dramatic entrance!"

"Patience, my dear. To set up a beautiful stage for Liuxang, it required props and patience."

"But we already have the prop, don't we?" Qilin smacked Huoniao's head as they put him a chair to signify what the prop would be.

"The binding if you please." Mundo cocked his head as he set up Huoniao. He shrugged, indicating he was satisfied with the position of Huoniao.

"Of course." Qilin binded Huoniao to the chair to keep him from falling.

"And know..." Without further ado, Mundo pulled out a knife from his sleeves and stabbed Huoniao.

Franziska and Miles winced, Fiona, however, paled.

Endless knives were pulled out, each knife planted to the chest of Huoniao. It was excruciating to watch, Fiona closed her eyes. No, not her boyfriend, not him. She could use her magic, but she couldn't without endangering the two prosecutors. She shuddered as each knife made the sound of a knife stabbing a pillow. Torture, it was plain torture to her. It went on and on, until finally Huoniao's chest was a pincushion for knives.

* * *

Liuxang was just before the mansion with Luna on his back. He panted with exhaustion as Luna got off him and he fell to his knees. A few seconds later, a vehicle pulled over. Shi Long.

"How was it?" Liuxang asked between breaths.

"I need answers Liuxang but I know Sis and Mr. Edgeworth are there so I'll postpone questioning. For now," Shi Long said.

It was grim determination that made Liuxang stand up. But it seemed he spent too much energy and was still not at his top because of his medication, he fell only to be picked up by the two guards that had chased Franziska.

Shi Long was close to whipping out his gun when their caps fell off. Ralos and Kay assisted Liuxang to stand.

"So what was this? The three Rs of strategy after attacked? Retreat. Regroup. Reconfigure?"

Liuxang managed to smirk. "It is."

Shi Long curled his lips as an impressed smile. "Then what's the next plan?"

* * *

I am suffering writer's block. HELP! Exams are coming up, I need to study. Stressed. I need to get good grades this time. And if you want to know why Shi Long isn't suffering hypothermia, quartz has the power to control ice and fire, supposedly other than the affinity with time. The Donovan Legacy by Nora Roberts rocks, so I encourage you people to read it.


	38. Sacrifice of a Drifter

"You're crazy, Liuxang. You'll be killed!" Shi Long said as Liuxang finished his plan.

Liuxang curled his lips without humour. "Those two are dangerous; they fight like animals, so yes a distraction is needed to split them apart. They're still dangerous but we remove the advantage of them fighting together."

"I'll face her," Ralos volunteered.

"We'll face her," Luna corrected Ralos as she held his hand.

"This is a killed or be killed situation, one of us may die if it goes wrong," Liuxang stated with a blank face.

Shi Long grasped Liuxang's face and looked at his eyes.

Liuxang hissed and recoiled. "What were you doing?" he demanded.

"You always had dead eyes, but you don't fight as if you have a death wish, so you shouldn't have those kind of eyes. You're wearing contacts, aren't you?"

Liuxang made a small smile. "For now. We'll talk about this later."

Then Liuxang faced Kay. "Kay, stay here. Likui and Huang Gan will stay with you and protect you."

He gestured the animals. In response, Likui planted himself near Kay and Huang Gan perched on the nearest branch near Kay and looked around, checking for enemies.

"No, Whitey, let me go with you!"

"No Kay, I made a promise to your father, and that was to keep you from harm's way."

Kay grudgingly nodded.

Liuxang motioned to Shi Long and the twins. "Let's get going."

And they ran.

Thump. Thump. Mundo played with his knife by thrusting the sharp edge into a pillar then pulling it out. Miles glanced at Fiona and saw her devastation ravaged her face. She seemed to be in a state of catatonia, she looked hollow and empty, like a seashell. Franziska was trembling and pale, she hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth, keeping quiet as a mouse. How could they escape from this hellhole of carnage? Liuxang was probably still alive since he isn't human, so Liuxang would probably rescue them since this was his fault. Or was it? Maybe the circle already started since Qilin's death, she has already lost it, unless this was all a facade. Miles cringed at the stench in the air, the body was starting to rot.

Ralos noted that Liuxang couldn't make another of his flash steps anymore. He was probably too exhausted to do it. He knew the only thing that kept Liuxang going was adrenaline and sheer will. Liuxang's raspy panting was uneven and shallow. Then he stopped and collapsed, clutching his chest.

"Shifu!"

"I'm ... all... right," Liuxang rasped as he stood up again. The throbbing intensified inside his chest. The monster, it seemed, was trying to claw out of the fleshy cage surrounding him. He used his pain as fuel for anger.

"What are you waiting for?" Liuxang snapped at Ralos. "Let's go!"

Past the corridors, through winding passages, up the stairs, Liuxang didn't stop anymore. Essence of Fiona's magic hung around the air, that was his shaman's blood telling him. He outran Ralos as panic started seizing him.

Please, please let me not be too late, he pleaded mutely.

The thumping Miles heard became louder, he braced himself in case they were reinforcements. The thumping stopped, but the door began to rattle frantically. Mundo and Qilin smiled smugly.

The door burst open and there was Liuxang panting, his eyes searching for anyone who was alive. He simply froze when his worst nightmare became realized.

Huoniao, in front of him. Huoniao with a hundred knives sticking out of his chest like a pin cushion. Huoniao unmistakably dead.

Liuxang couldn't move. He couldn't take it, he like Fiona as if his mind was torn away from him. He couldn't even register the faint glint in the dark. He didn't even move when he saw the knife slicing the air, thrown at him. His face was still blank as the knife stuck into his chest but he backed away from the door in recoil. The force was so powerful, it knocked off the contact lens from his eyes.

Franziska gazed with horror at Liuxang's state. Liuxang's eyes and face became blank as soon as he saw Huoniao dead in a gruesome manner. She fliched when she saw the knife dig deep into his chest. She saw Liuxang return to his senses. Liuxang touched the knife in his chest then looked at the two murderers in anger. Franziska stifled a gasp, the demonic white cat who saved her when she was young was Liuxang. His green eyes flashed deadly with intent.

Liuxang's green cat-like eyes blazed and he lunged at the nearest person he could get his hands on which was Qilin. He tackled her to the ground and sat up on her. Without remorse, he started pummelling her face with his right hand as he held her collar with his left. Mundo readied another throwing dagger when Liuxang faced him and knocked him to the ground. Was it out of cruelty? Anger? Pain? But a sickening crack was heard of bone snapping. Mundo's calculating eyes showed pain and panic now, proving that Liuxang had done something to his arm that was swelling. It was the sight of blood on Mundo's hands that worked Liuxang into a frenzy, he knew it was Huoniao's and after pummelling his face like Qilin, Liuxang, with ease, broke his left leg. Suddenly a rope wrapped around Liuxang's neck and tightened, Liuxang gripped the rope and pulled for air to breathe.

"Should have killed me, you bastard," Qilin said with a smile, her face was starting to form bruises. Liuxang didn't answer but kept pulling at the rope. Mundo smiled and got up even though it caused him pain.

"Hurts doesn't it, bitch?" Mundo asked mockingly. He held the knife embedded in Liuxang's chest.

"Well, this will hurt more." With a soft grunt, Mundo pulled out the bloody knife.

Liuxang jerked as blood erupter from his chest. Franziska and Miles closed their eyes, fighting back the tears forming. Liuxang convulsed for a few moments then sagged to the floor. Dead.


	39. Madness is a Drug

Then an anguished scream echoed out of the door as three shadowy figures burst in. Mundo's and Qilin's snapped at those who entered only to have them brought to the ground the second time, Shi Long tackled Mundo to the ground, Qilin was knocked down by Ralos and Luna. Caught by surprise, Mundo dropped the knife tainted with Liuxang's blood.

"Shi Long help me!" Qilin screamed.

That distracted Shi Long, giving enough time for Mundo to punch him. In response Luna throttled Qilin.

"Don't you dare call him that!" she screamed," only the real Qilin calls him that!"

The real ... Qilin?

Amazingly, she laughed. That eerie maniacal laugh that could send shivers to a person's spine. A laugh that the two prosecutors' and Shi Long's ears had heard. Shi Long paused as he pinned Mundo down with his weight.

"I knew it," Shi Long said with his eyes narrowed. He used his fury to fuel his punch, and the sickening sound of flesh connecting bone made him crave more.

But unfortunately, the twins were not as strong as Shi Long, the impostor sent Luna off her with a kick that connected to Luna's stomach, with her arm she punched Ralos's chest, directly hitting his solar plexus.

"You were always mom's little followers," the impostor said angrily, she targeted Luna because she was the nearest and kicked her yet again. "You made us sick. Mom is weak, thinking of compassion and doing things right but that made her weak." Another kick punctuated her sentence.

Ralos jumped to the impostor's back, he used his arms not only to grip her but to throttle her. "Is it? Luna protected me from you and Mundo, and I did the same for her. We had something to protect, that made us stronger! You? You just protected yourselves, when dad killed mom, you followed him just so that he could teach you to be stronger along with Mundo. And that so-called strength you have is a disease, it's called Madness."

The impostor snapped. In a frenzy, She banged Ralos to the wall. Hard. "I. Am. Not. Mad!" She punctuated each word with ramming Ralos to the wall. Finally Ralos, weakened, fell off and Qilin grabbed him by the collar and again rammed him to the wall.

Ralos knew he shouldn't but if this was going to be his last moment, he might as well do it. "Denial, the first stage of madness."

Qilin flung him to the floor and before she could stomp on him, Mundo was flung at her.

"How many names do you have?" Shi Long asked the impostor.

"What do you mean Shi Long? I am Qilin!"

"No you're not. Talk."

Before the impostor could deny again, Luna's knife was at her throat. "I'll speak for her, Agent Lang."

"We'll speak for her," Ralos corrected as he weakly tried to get up.

They both said in chorus," She is neither Qilin and neither was she Shih-Na. Cinn Esther was her monicker because it was a play on sinister. The prosecutors met her. You met her. Her names are plenty, Calisto Yew, Shih-nah, Yatagarasu, Qilin, so much more. But her name, her real name is Stella de Killer. Our sister."

"I've always known you were an impostor, but I was too patient, thinking with time you would lead me to your leader. I was wrong, Shih-nah, you're still as talented as ever, I have underestimated you. Had I not, then –" Shi Long flicked a regretful glance at Huoniao's body " – then a life wouldn't have been lost."

"How does it feel," Luna taunted as she made the knife Mundo had dropped touch Stella's neck," to have your life in someone else's hands?"

Her answer shocked them. "Exhilarating."

Stella elbowed Luna's ribs hard enough for her to fall. The knife fell from Luna's hands, on Mundo, as if on cue, leapt to Ralos.

"How does it feel Ralos to be at my mercy again, and this time even "uncle" won't save you?" Mundo asked.

"Hasn't anyone told you to pick on your own size?" Shi Long retorted. He kicked Mundo off Ralos.

Luna was wrestling with Stella on who could be the first to get the knife.

"Stars versus the moon, who will win?" Stella asked. "Hmmm, I don't know, for one thing they're much more plentiful than the moons." She rammed Luna with her head.

Luna flinched and released Stella.

"Second, stars are bigger than moons."

Then Stella picked up the knife. She grasped it with both hands and prepared to plunge it into Luna when another bloody knife came flying.

It whizzed past Stella, grazing her face. Everyone turned to see Kay holding another bloody knife from Huoniao's body.

"YOU!" Stella screamed. "You've made my life a living hell!"

She ran to Kay at an inhuman speed, just then Huang Gan flew to Stella attacking her face. She tried batting the white owl away but the owl was persistent.

"It's taking effect," Mundo murmured. The others turned to him and they saw Mundo's once broken arm knit itself, though unproperly.

"Oh my God," Ralos said.

"You idiot!" Luna muttered through her teeth.

"What's happening?" Franziska whispered.

_**They seem to have injected some atroium cells into their bloodstream.**_

"Fiona?" Franziska almost forgetting to whisper.

_**I'm speaking to you telepathically. **_

What's happening? Franziska thought now.

_**Atroium cells react violently to things they are not genetically compatible with.**_

So?

_**Those two bloody idiots will probably die after a few minutes though sadly they would be given inhuman abilities for a short while.**_

Side-effects?

_**Madness. Paranoia. Schizophrenia. Neurosis.**_

Hell.

_**Worse.**_

Stop that.

Liuxang was still lying facedown but his hand was starting to twitch.


	40. Luna's Body, Kay's Shield

The pair were inhuman inabilities as the atrioum in them began to take effect. They were unnaturally fast, to the point they could flash after images as they moved about. Their strength displayed as Mundo's punch made a hole in the pillar that Ralos hid behind. They apparently felt no pain, demonstrated by Stella as Likui bit her, she merely shook him off, hard.

Another knife whizzed by Stella, gashing her on the cheek. She irritatedly turned to Kay. "You bitch!" she screamed as blood oozed from the cut. She lunged at her in a flash. She knocked away Huang Gan, making the owl crash against a wall.

"Hold it right there, Shih-nah, or I will shoot you," Shi Long commanded as he whipped out his gun.

Stella paused to look at him and then raised her arms.

Shi Long relaxed, expecting cooperation.

**Wrong move Interpol.**

Stella grinned maniacally again and lunged at Kay.

Kay closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the killing blow Stella would land. It felt so fast, to the point everything became detailed and slow motioned. Stella was running to her, her arm ready to impale her chest but someone blocked Kay from Stella. Luna! Kay wanted to scream, to push her away, until hot liquid fell on her, and Luna was in front of her, her abdomen impaled by Stella's arm, gasping for air that she couldn't even breathe in. In the same instant, Stella removed her bloody arm from Luna's body, dropping her to the floor.

"Luna!" Kay screamed.

"Oops, I missed," Stella said nonchalantly.

It was rage that filled Ralos when he saw Luna's demise and Kay's anguished scream. It was rage that made Ralos bring down Mundo and stun him. It was rage that had Ralos going for a knife out of Huoniao's body and block out all other surrounding. And it was rage that made him throw the knife at Stella and hit her chest.

"You think that will stop, little brother?" Stella asked mockingly.

"No," Ralos said conversationally as he walked towards her slowly," but it helps me do—" He dashed at her and plunged the second knife to her heart "— this!"

He twisted the knife before pulling out, making Stella's blood erupt from the stab wound like an angry volcano. She fell lifelessly to the floor.

Ralos paused to take in what he had just done. He had murdered someone in plain view of an Interpol agent and a pair of prosecutors, and his victim was his own sister.

Luna inhaled sharply. "Ra...los..."

Ralos snapped from his reverie and quickly went to Luna's side. "Luna, don't talk. Shifu's here. He can fix you up."

Suddenly, Fiona was just there. "It's too late, Luna's too affected by her disease to fight this off."

"She's lying, isn't she, Luna?" Ralos asked in denial.

"Ra...los... it's too late... I don't want more ... pain ... want to ... rest."

"What are you saying?" Ralos asked, a mixture of blood and tears began to drip from his face.

"Be a ... good boy ... Ralos."

Luna turned to to Shi Long. "Don't arrest ... justified ... self-defense."

Shi Long bit his lip.

"Kay..."

"Yes?" Kay asked as she crept to Luna, holding her hand.

" If ... marry ... Ralos ... name ... children ... elements," Luna whispered faintly with a hint of a cheeky smile.

Luna's smile deepened as she looked up. "Ralos ... I see ... mom ... she's an angel ... she's coming for me ... should I go ...?"

Ralos wiped his face with a sleeve and put his lips near Luna's ear. "Go sis, say hello to Mom for me, and tell her ... I love her too."

Luna, too weak to speak, nodded and the light from her eyes gradually weakened until no more light was there.

Ralos's breath hitched as he closed Luna's eyes. "Dammit Luna..." he hissed as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"How touching," murmured Mundo as he held Franziska captive with a knife near her throat.

"You bastard!" Shi Long shouted.

"I think I wouldn't insult a man holding a knife and a lady." To prove his point, he slid the blade on Franziska's neck and let the blood bead. "You also Prosecutor, I know you're right behind me."

Miles gritted his teeth as he stopped advancing.

But when Mundo turns his head to Miles, he saw instead his master. "Master! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here!"

Miles was taken aback.

**Don't even think of talking, if he realized this is just an illusion, he'll probably do something drastic and kill your girlfried.**

Fiona, Miles thought.

"What is it, master?" Mundo asked," Why won't you talk?"

Then a demonic roar echoed throughout the ballroom. A figure rose where Liuxang laywith a skull with eyes of green glass, hair white as snow, and fluid-like motions. The figure was entirely covered in black like atrioum and as the figure stalked in the shadows, everyone could see a shadow-like being following the figure's every step.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," said Liuxang in a demon-like voice.

**Everyone, pray Liuxang hasn't lose his sanity just yet.**

"It's you!" Mundo screamed as he let go of Franziska," Die! Why won't you just die?"

He lunged at Liuxang with a knife screaming unintelligibly revealing how much sanity he lost, only in succeeding in cutting air and shadows.

"Feed," Liuxang ordered to nothing in particular.

Just then, all the blackness in Liuxang crawled out of Liuxang, running to Mundo.

"Oh my God," Franziska whispered. She made the sign of the cross as she saw the black creatures rush to Mundo like a miniature tsunami.

Mundo screamed as the creatures crawled up his body. He screamed as he felt little bites in his skin. The knife he held was nothing but shards of alloy, leaving nothing but a hilt and a few metallic shards. Anything he had metallic was gone, eaten away by the voracious creatures leaving anything non-metal. Then he felt them entering his body.

Liuxang fell to his knees as the blackness ran away. She looked dazed as she saw Mundo frantically tear at himself, scratching himself bloody. Everything was so surreal in his current state. She scanned the area before shock claimed her. Mundo. Franziska. Miles. Shi Long. Ralos. Kay. Luna? Luna was ... dead.

"Liuxang!" Fiona shouted as Liuxang saw a blonde angel running to him.

"Is Luna dead?" Liuxang mouthed. Everything spun inside his head even as he fought not to pass out. Qilin. Liuxang. Qilin. Liuxang. Qilin. Liuxang... blackness.


End file.
